Secret Truths
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War, everybody thought the world would be in peace, but... is that true? Zetsu survived the war and it s willing to try again to help his mother. Along with his new plan some truths are revealed, something was kept hidden since the beginning of Konoha. Will the Shinobi World ever be the same? Hashimada, Sasodei, Kisaita Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Hello!I started writting this while having a writer´s block of my other Naruto fanfics. hope you like it!

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Zetsu returned to hi cave after his defeat in the Fourth Shinobi War, grunting and cursing those shinobi for defeating his mother. Now he had to search for a way to wake her up again! Thank Kaguya he had a second plan if Madara was a failure. He went to the deepest pits of his cave and found there a girl in suspended animation… or sort of it. She couldn´t be more than ten years old, but she was in fact almost as old as Tsunade. He took out a vial from his body and with a syringe he injected the girl and took her out of her coccon, putting her on the floor.

"Are you awake, Uchiha Otohime?" he asked in his deep tone, waking the female. She opened her dark brown eyes and took her long black straight hair away from them.

"Yes… Zetsu? It´s that you?" asked the confused raven. "What´s happening? Where is my grandfather?"

"I finally found a cure for your ailment, Hime-sama, but I´m afraid to tell you that Madara Uchiha is dead. He was defeated and killed by Konoha, the village he himself helped to found, with the help of all the other ninja villages"

"It… it just can be" a tear down the girl´s cheek and the black goo felt like smiling. This Uchiha was just as stupid as her grandfather, easy to fool too. Just tell her about her last familiar´s death and she will go into avenger mode and try to follow his path. "Why? Why didn´t you just let me die? I have nothing to live for now!"

"Of course you have, Hime-sama. You have your grandfather´s Will to follow. Complete what he couldn´t… and you will be allowed to see him again. And not only him, but the rest of the family that you couldn´t met. Didn´t you want to meet Izuna, your mother?"

"Hum…" she said to herself and remembered Madara. Since she was a baby the older Uchiha have been her only family, her mother and uncles passed away when she was too little to remember them. Even so, the former clan head showed her some pictures of his sons. She lowered her head and asked why someone would want her grandfather dead, he was a good person. He seeked peace, told her histories before bed, sing to her (he was a pretty good singer) and battled her illness right with her. She missed him a lot, but the only thing she could do for him now was… "Alright, tell me what I have to do"

"Of course, Hime-sama" smiling the being in the darkness. "I expected nothing less of the one that inherited the powers of two of the greatest shinobi…"

"Don´t remind me of him" she growled. "Him" was a delicate theme for all her family. "Start talking now"

"Alright, Hime-sama" he bowed. "Madara-sama´s wish was to give the world eternal peace by activating the Mugen Tsukuyomi. For that he needed chakra from all the bijuu, so he created an organization called Akatsuki of rouge ninja whose principal objective was to capture the tailed beasts. Then he needed a Rinnegan to cast the illusion"

"Which I don´t have" she said. "I need to train to get one and can´t work on that at the same time that I hunt tailed beasts, I need some idiot to do that for me"

"It´s good to hear, because I did some personal research on the organization members and I found out nearly all of them had children. It would be easy to recruit them once they heard the history about their parent´s deaths"

"I like that" she said. They kept on planning while a little boy with green hair listened from a tunnel in the cave. The ten years old was concerned and that was saying something. When the black being retired he searched around him for some time.

"Rin, I know you are in there. Quit hiding and come here" ordered the Will of Kaguya and the boy, trying to hide his fear, walked to his encounter.

"Yes, father?" he answered, shivering. He didn´t like his father one bit, but he had no choice but to obey him. And talking about parents… where was his mom? Obito said he would return soon and that everything was going to be perfect when he returned.

"Prepare yourself, boy, we have another chance to complete Mother´s wish"

"C… can I ask you where my mother is?" Zetsu growled and slapped his son on the face. The child landed on the ground rudely, yelping in pain. He repressed the tears and got up as soon as he can. He wanted to run to his mom, but he needed to find him first. "W…where…"

"Dead!" spit Zetsu cruelly, making the young child cry even more. "As every fool that think this world could go on without Mother´s guidance should be! Including you! So do what I say and stop crying for mama, you are not a baby anymore and need to help me to regain true peace in this world"

"Yes, father!" he screamed and ran away, forgetting about fussing with the stones. Once he was out, he let himself cry on a dark room. Obito, his mother, his only light, was dead. He cried himself to sleep. Believe it or not, the Uchiha wanted to make a better world so his child wouldn´t have to suffer what he did. Rin lifted his head after hours of hiding, missing his mother already. He didn´t want to be alone with his father, he was evil. In front of Obito he behaved like a good father, but behind closed doors he always hit him and made him do horrible things. But then again, he did the same thing to the Uchiha. "Mommy, did he ever really loved you at least once? Or was he just using you?"

He looked around himself and found a scroll. Strange, there was no scroll there before. He picked it up and found out it was from his mother, written at all speed with his own blood.

"To my beloved Rin,

I´m afraid I´m not going to be able to return, I need to correct my mistakes, but you are still in time, my dear. If you are reading this, please escape immediately. I admit I made an even worst mistake searching for love in a man that only wanted me to destroy the world, but you are the most wonderful gift I could have been given and don´t want you to share my fate. Go to Konoha and show this scroll to a man called Hatake Kakashi, he will understand

Your mother"

"Kakashi" he quickly hid the scroll and escaped the cave. Once in the open, the little kid started searching for a path to Konoha, the village that saw his mother being born. After two days, the exhausted and nearly death of hunger child reached the gates. Chuunin quickly surrounded him, noticing his similarities with Obito, but once he said he was there to talk to Hatake Kakashi they took him to the Hokage´s office.

"What do you want with Konoha?" he asked to the kid that appeared to be a copy of Obito with green hair. The child gave him the scroll and after finishing reading the secret contents of it, he looked at the little one in surprise. "What… what is your name?"

"Rin… Uchiha Rin"

-In another place-

Sasuke was walking towards the little store after receiving a letter from the old cat lady that owned it. He entered the room where a lot of cats were walking between the products and mewling everywhere.

"What is it, neko baa-san?" he asked, not wanting to spend more time there. After the war he returned to Konoha and was trying to put his life on course again, even if he still hold a little bit of grudge against the village. At least the counselors were keeping themselves away from again, for their own safety.

"I have something of Itachi that you must see, after all you will have to take charge of it someday" she said, signaling a curtain. The young ninja peered inside it and found… two black haired babies with blue skin. "They are twin females, the older is Kazumi Uchiha, the younger´s name is Tsubaki. Itachi was here a few days before you killed him and left them with me, saying that he was not sure that him or the father of the babies would survive what was coming next"

"Itachi… had a family?" Sasuke looked at his nieces, identical to each other. He felt more guilty than before. He didn´t just take his brother´s live, but this girl´s chance to… "Wait, did you said the father of this babies?"

"Yes, Itachi was the mother, his partner in Akastsuki, Kisame Hoshigaki, was his boyfriend and father of this young girls"

"Why? Why did he let me kill him? This babies needed him more than me!" he practically screamed, tears failing down his cheeks. He wanted to beg for forgiveness, but his brother and brother in law (apparently) were not anymore in this world and the twins were too little to understand him.

"Sasuke, Itachi was dying anyway and it was very unlikely that someone from the Akatsuki was going to survive. Wash your tears and move on" the old woman signaled the girls. "I can take care of them for a time, but after that you have to take them to Konoha. My word is final"

"I know" he extended his hand touch one of his nieces but immediately took it away. "How old…?"

"One and a half, and don´t wake them up! It took me years to put them to sleep again after the last time. Little Tsubaki won´t stop calling for her mother…" she realized her mistake too late. "I mean…"

"I know" he got up after one more look to the twins and left. He would visit… regularly.

-Away-

In a village where it never stopped raining was a girl with long red hair, sitting in a building. She was Nagato Uzumaki´s and Konan´s elder daughter, Yurika. She looked at her little brother in his crib, just seven months old and already an orphan, thanks to Madara… no, to Obito Uchiha. The redhead sighed and retired, wondering what to do. She somehow knew that the battle with the demon rabbit was not over, she could feel it inside her.

"What are going to do, Yurika-sama?" asked one of the many ninja from the rain that tried to kill her. With their former leader dead, this was the way the Amegakure people thought a new one should be elected. And the answer was always the same, after evading the hits and using all the knowledge his parents forced into her so she was able to take care of herself and her brother Seiji.

"What is necessary" she answered. The seven years old picked up her brother and left the room only with him. She needed to be fast and reach Konoha before other enemy showed up. Her mother told her last time she saw her that in Konoha was a member of her father´s clan that could protect them and in case of anything, they should run to him without hesitation.

"Well, Seiji, say goodbye to Amegakure, let´s go" and she left, leaving no trail behind for those bastards to follow. As expected, when they first reached Konoha the shinobi there were weary of them, but after some analysis the girl proved she was telling the truth and was conducted to the great hero of Konoha.

"Who are you?" asked the blond to the girl, who looked at him in a way that he was reminded of Konan.

"I´m Uzumaki Yurika and this is my brother Seiji, we are the children of Nagato Uzumaki" she explained. "And we want asylum"

"Why? Isn´t Amegakure being good with you?"

"Sir, they wanted to kill us, we couldn´t stay there. Please talk to the Hokage and explain him the case, I´m sure he will understand…"

"Leave Kakashi sensei to me, I will convince him" by the end of the day, both Uzumakis had a little apartment next to Naruto´s to live in. Yurika, knowing the kind of place her parents grew up on, didn´t complain.

"Let´s start a new life in here, otouto"

-In the deserts-

In a hidden place beneath the sand covered ground was a young boy not older than six with two newborns by his side. The little blue eyes redhead was making a puppet while his siblings looked at him interested… or something like that…

"Those babies always gave me the creeps, you know…" said the plant man, popping out of the earth. The redheaded boy gave him a glare, but then continued with his own things. "They are always like that, always observing as if they were adults…"

"They didn´t have anything else to do" he sighed, leaving his puppet. "Don´t get too close, they can already use ninjutsu and won´t have mercy on your soul"

"I know…" Zetsu gave the twins a look, before shuddering. "But you are different, the kind of person I would like to rebuilt the organization with… you could be our artist, like you parents were…"

"My parents?" he smiled wickedly. "You mean the selfish assholes that left me alone with the newborn monsters they created, that by the way they couldn´t control? I´m pissed with them, enough to ditch whatever that linked me to them, even the last name Akasuna…"

"Akasuna no Kai, tell me that in their position you wouldn´t have done the same. Artists can be quite… selfish, including you"

"Touchee" he answered. "Maybe I will accept your offer, to make all the world see that my art is better than everything they ever created…" he laughed and got to the back of the den. "I will be back in a moment with an answer" he left. Once he did, Zetsu gave a glare to the twins. He would recognize that chakra everywhere, just as distasteful as the first time Kaguya sensed it when she obtained the power of the Shinju… and met her worst enemies.

"Hana, Ryuuren, I don´t like this… to use you. I know exactly the kind of monsters you are and…" two figures appeared, materialized from the babies bodies.

"Who is using who, un?" said the blond blue eyed boy in his adult form, with his typical stoic face, while his redheaded brown eyed twin sister laughed at the plant man´s surprise.

"Don´t be like that, we are one and only in every time, un" she answered. "Recruiting nii-san for this? Sounds good, get him to kill a lot of people for our entertainment"

"Why are you helping?"

"Don´t take it the wrong way, once we get bored we will kill them and move on to the next step, un" she said. The boy nodded, not being a talkative one. "And you should know what we want to achieve, un. Art is destruction after all"

"And you can´t achieve that without the key to your main chakra sources, no? It was good that my mother managed to seal you two" he said, trying to provoke them. But the forgotten Twins of the Bicolor Obelisk didn´t react, disappearing instead. He sighed, for his mother he would do anything. Even following those crazy psychos game. "Just hope they never found the key"

"What do you think, un?" asked Hana to her twin trough the natural mental connection they had. He didn´t answer, but moved his fingers a bit. "Yeah, it will take time. And divert the world´s attention towards them will give us time to finish our artwork, un. Ryuu-nii, you are a genius"

"So are you, Hana-nee, un"

-In another country-

"Riho…" called the plant man to a little girl with long silver hair and bloody green eyes. She was an eight years old jashinist training to be priestess, but at the same time taking care of her brother Ryoga.

"Heathen, you made a mistake coming to one of Jashin-sama´s sanctuaries and believing you will get out with your life"

"I´m Zetsu and belonged to Akatsuki. Don´t you want the chance to avenge your parents? To sacrifice their killers for their eternal rests?"

"Tell me more" asked Riho, frowning. Once he struck a deal with her, the man left satisfied. He didn´t went to the Hidden Rain, knowing full well that Yurika Uzumaki knew the truth and will try to kill him. Well, at least she didn´t possess the Rinnegan. He left laughing, knowing that he would have a second chance even if he needed to wait a few years.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarada was getting out from the Academy, happy. Her test today was easy and the Uchiha girl scored one of the highest. Besides she got to laugh a little bit at her classmate Mitsuki´s embarrassment, when his father didn´t want to leave him alone at school and had to be dragged away from the boy by Tsunade (like a lot of parents that had children after their forties Orochimaru was really overprotective and psychotic when it was about his baby).

The same day Sasuke was returning to the village with two girls on tow. One had short black hair and the other long, looking a great deal like Itachi. The older Uchiha sighed and entered the village, getting ready for the explanation he would have to give the dobe. Well, maybe it won´t be that bad, after all the Uzumaki himself gave asylum to Pain´s children because they were from the same clan. Why couldn´t he just bring his nieces home? Sakura would be a little mad, but she would understand.

"Uncle Sasuke, where are we going?" asked Tsubaki, the long haired one. Her identical twin just stayed quiet, she wasn´t in the mood for anything. Why did they have to leave? She was pretty well in the shop with the ninja cats!

"To my house, in Konoha" he answered. They entered the village and walked right to the Tower. Two pairs of eyes followed them, a tall redhaired female genin and a green haired ANBU. The little boy the girl was holding by the hand looked at the twins with interest.

"What´s happening, Yuri-nee?" asked Seiji. He was still in the Academy, about to graduate. His paper based techniques were just like his mother´s, just more intense.

"Nothing… let´s go, we don´t want to be late, no?" she smiled to him. "Aunt Hinata is going to cook tonight and you can get to play with Boruto-san and Hima-chan"

"Yay!" he smiled, behaving like a kid. She shook her head, feeling relieved he grew up without the pressing they would have faced in the Rain.

The other observer disappeared into the earth, his ability making him a very valuable asset for the ANBU. He wasn´t liked in the city at all, but his uncle Kakashi was respected enough to make them not abuse him much. They just gave him the silence treatment. And to Rin it doesn´t matter, in fact it was better. He got to the house that belonged to the former Hokage, the one he have been living in since he escaped his father.

"Are you here, old man?" he asked, opening the door. He heard the snored from upstairs and asked himself why didn´t he get an apartment on his own again. Well, at least his uncle had someone that made him his meals. "Get up, it´s nearly midday. Shouldn´t you be helping your student fight with the paperwork?"

"Hum… he can fight them alone by now" answered a sleepy Kakashi, looking at his protégée, who gave him some tea. He looked so much like Obito… it made him happy that his friend trusted his beloved son to him.

"Whatever" the boy said. "Sasuke Uchiha returned today… with some acquaintances of mine"

"Yes, who?"

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki´s daughters" Kakashi´s eyes widened. He didn´t have that information. "I told you, everybody in Akatsuki had children, some more lethal than others"

"And your father wants to use them, no? It´s okay that Sasuke is protecting his nieces and…"

"They will end up dead… just like the last person that tried to protect his family from him. And it´s not going to be pretty, uncle, I know. He showed me what he did a lot of times"

"Why don´t you tell me?"

"Sorry, no" he got up and grabbed his mask. "Should go back to work, see you later. Oh, and I would really recommend you to go to the Tower. Tsunade doesn´t like to be called to help with paperwork when it´s not her day and she drank the previous night"

"Shit!"

"Told you"

-In the Tower-

"I see… Well, this is good! I think Sarada-chan is going to be happy with her new cousins!" the Hokage said, smiling at the twins. "Aren´t you happy? Now you can go to the academy and train to be proper ninjas!"

"We already are ninjas" answered Kazumi, who didn´t like the blond one bit. She had a passion with swords and natural talent in swordsmanship that traduced into Suigetsu training her after seeing what she can do. The white haired Hozuki commented to Sasuke once that the girl would fit more in Kirigakure than Konoha, but he didn´t listen. There were good swordsmen in the village too.

"Kazumi, don´t be like that to the Hokage" reprimand the older Uchiha while Tsubaki stayed quiet.

"Okay, teme, I´m going to need you to perform a few tests on them to confirm a few things, while that you can finish the paperwork…" the blond put a stack of papers on the table "And they will be official citizens. Do you want to get them into the Academy after that? Because I can handle you the paperwork for that already"

"Hum, they should just do the exam for genin now, they are good after all… just like their mother" he said with sadness. The Uchihas left and the Hokage sighed. Yes, he knew Itachi had daughters, Rin told them a long time ago, but it was kept a secret. Why? Because kids were not every time like their parents. "I hope this is for better"

For his part, Sasuke went straight to his wife and told her the history. She was mad about not being told years ago, but the pink hired kunoichi agreed to do the exams herself, as it was quicker and better. After they gave Naruto everything and the girls were inscribed into the Academy, Sakura tried to get the twins to like her. After all they would be raising them for a few years.

"What food do you like? Because I can cook anything that…"

"Anything" they answered at them same time. After a few answers like that the woman finally gave up. They were just like Sasuke when he was younger.

"How much did they know?" she asked her husband.

"I told them that their parents died in the war and that their mother was my older… sister" he said, blushing a bit at the lie. "After that, anything" he thought about something. "We would need to explain this to Sarada"

"Yeah… knowing her she is not going to like it" said girl´s mother answer was. And she was right. Once they explained the situation with the little raven, she was not happy. Saying that she was downright mad at having to share her parents with some cousins was say the obvious. Sasuke took her away for a little talk while the twins get installed.

"Look, Sarada-chan, I knew that you were not going to like this… in fact, I believe that you hate it and with reason, but… I owe too much to Itachi to left hi… her daughters without help into the world"

"I can understand that" mumbled Sarada. "But why bring them here? Why now? They were okay where they were before…"

"Sorry, but I had a deal with their former guardian and it expired a few months ago" he explained. "Listen, Sarada-chan, I wouldn´t be here today if it wasn´t for their mother. My… sister died protecting me in the war and… I never had the chance to give it back to her. This is the only I can do" he lifted his daughter´s head. "Sarada, you will always be my little girl, but I have to do this"

"I see" she hugged her father and cried. "I just don´t want to share!"

"Then ask Boruto how you can overcome that. He has been sharing his father with all the village for a long time now" he jokingly said.

"That stupid boy…"

-Later, in the Hokage´s house-

"Yurika-chan! And Seiji-kun! You have really grown up, dear. When are you making the exam to be a genin?" said Hinata with a warm smile. They returned it to her and entered. They were used to shared dinner with the other Uzumakis at least once a week, but they haven´t been there for some time. Seiji went to hug Boruto, who smiled to him. The blond didn´t mind to share his parents with them, after all he have been doing for all his life and his distant cousins didn´t steal much of his father´s time… unlike the village.

"We are just waiting for the bastard, make yourselves comfortable, ttebasa" he invited. Yurika sat by his mother, not a little girl anymore… like when she first arrive there. The redhead and the Hyuga started talking about their missions and everything while the boys played with Himawari-chan. In that moment, late, entered a ratter tired Naruto.

"How was your day, dear?"

"Terrible" he answered, collapsing in a chair. Boruto gave him a glare and sat down in the table too, hoping that he won´t fall asleep in the middle of the meal like last time. If he did, now the ink was going to be permanent. "Yurika-chan, I need to talk to you in private for a few seconds"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" she answered and went with him to his home office. Boruto, curious, followed them and listened to their conversation. It was about something called Akatsuki and someone called Nagato. Was he Yuri-nee´s father? It seemed so. Have he told her something about some children? He didn´t understand. Why was his father so worried about some kids? And who was Rin? "Rin told you that? I don´t know much myself, I was too young when my parents died. But… I met Riho once"

"Riho?"

"Hidan-san´s daughter… I… shouldn´t have mentioned them" she excused herself. "I know that Shikamaru-sama and Mirai-san…"

"They would understand" stated the blond. "My worry here is that they would try something stupid… commanded by that thing… I don´t even want to think about her being close to Bolt and Hima… it makes me feel so worried"

"Don´t be, even if they reformed Akatsuki, there is no way they are landing their fingers on the Bijuu" she answered. "And Rin keeps an eye out for them"

"Rin… wonder if he is really okay with this all"

"He is, more than okay. He wants that thing dead as much as we" Bolt left before they got out, quickly going into the bathroom and washing his hands. What were they talking about? It seemed serious enough to make his father scared.

"Boruto, I know you were listening" he heard his father´s voice once he got out. "I let you, but you have to keep what you found out a secret. Got it?"

"Okay" he answered without thinking.

"Good, now go for food. I think there is ramen today"

"Great"

-In another part-

Orochimaru was tucking Mitsuki in bed for sleep when he heard the wind outside. The Sannin went to the door and found there Kabuto, that looked right he have run all the way down to his teacher´s house.

"Orochimaru-sama, someone tried to stole this…" the white haired male showed him the Edo Tensei scroll and he frowned. The thief was not from the other ninja villages, he was sure. They all knew exactly how destructive that jutsu was and the consequences it could have in most persons, the loses it could cause.

"Who?"

"I don´t know but… it´s not safe with me anymore" said the younger ninja, giving the Sannin an alarmed look. "If someone managed to get their hands on it…"

"I know, I will put it in my special place for ninjutsu that should never be used again" the snake wandered away and put the scroll in a safety box with big chains of fuinjutsu. "There, no one can use it now. Who was the one they tried to revive anyway?"

"That´s the strange thing" said the doctor. "Madara Uchiha"

"I see… so it was them" the scientist, biting his lip. "Should have known that helping them to procreate was a big bad idea and that it will just blow in my face some day. It just has to be now…" he looked at his sleeping son. "I don´t want anything to happen to him"

"He is going to be okay, Orochimaru-sama, he is like his parents" smiled the other snake, then lowered his head. "Are you going to tell him that…"

"No, not even him knew about Mitsuki and I want to keep it that way, not my baby thinking that he is some kind of freak." Orochimaru sighed "My baby is all I have"

"He is not a baby anymore, you know"

"He will always be my baby"

"By the way, where did you find the information to make that jutsu, the Fertility one? I´m dying curious since I saw it"

"In some scrolls… left by the First to Tsunade. They are in that safety box too because… I don´t want her to see them, only if it´s truly necessary. It explains her true origins, but… it would break her hearth"

"What are you talking about?"

"You will know in the right time" answered the older man. "For the moment I will tell you that it happens to be about Mito-hime, her daughter Maki and… Madara"

"Madara? Why?"

"I won´t answer that" Mitsuki stopped faking to be asleep and started wondering why was that Edo Tensei Jutsu so bad. Was it too powerful? Could someone destroy an entire village with it? Maybe he should just try it! The albino boy was about to leave the bed when he heard footsteps and saw his father standing near the bed. "Don´t even think about it"

"Yes, father"

"Good, now to sleep"

"Goodnight… and Kabuto-san was right, I´m not a baby anymore"

"I know, I just wish you still were" Orochimaru remembered the tiny newborn Mitsuki and how he fit in his arms, how the baby would coo at him. He smiled at the memories and realized just how quickly time passed. Soon his baby will be a genin and then… and then… he will know a nice girl, marry and forget about his daddy. "Mitsuki, don´t grew up!"

"Uhm?" said the boy, seeing his sobbing father hug the live out of him, with a huge question mark on his head. The Sannin was so weird.

-At a cave-

"We have never done anything more than reuniting money and do stupid missions, un! We should be chasing the Bijuu, stupid girls, un!" said a redheaded teen.

"Kai, we need to be careful. Our parents weren´t and look where it got them into" answered a black haired girl. "And you are making that disgusting sound again, stop it. It always happens when you are upset"

"At least it wasn´t one of my parents that screw up, un"

"And what it´s so fucking bad about the fucking money?" asked a silver haired girl. "Money and God are the only things that are important in this screwed up world"

"Am I the only normal person in this place?" asked a masculine voice from behind her.

"Shhhh, Kai, it´s too early to start moving" Otohime got up. "For the mean time, there are some other jobs that you could take"

"Boring, un"


	3. Chapter 3

A lot of years passed until Otohime finally gave the order to attack, with much information about the villages thanks to Zetsu.

"Kai, you and Riho go to Suna, get the Kazekage. With your bomb and puppet strategy it will be easy. Get going"

When Kai and Riho got there, the main problem was to enter without dragging the attention. The artist quickly solved this unsealing a huge army of puppets in the sky, jumping into one made of a bird. The Jashinist crossed her arms and scanned the area, somehow dubious. She thought that idiot was going to get them killed, why did she have to be her teammate? Well, after he was a corpse he could sell his belongings, the twins won´t mind.

"Let´s see, let´s see, where are you, tanuki-san?" asked Kai from his puppet, his army continued to cause havoc on the village, reminding them of Akatsuki. He laughed and saw some ninjas defeating one of his artworks. "Katsu!" the puppet exploded and left a bloody hole on the ground. "Jajaja, admire my art!"

"Careful!" screamed Riho, but he didn´t listen and as thrown out of the bird by sand. He landed on a rooftop, attaching his chakra strings to the bird that was acting as an amplificatory, sending more of them to the other puppets. He raised his head and saw a black cladded ninja with war paint in his face.

"Well, well, not the person that I was looking for, but I suppose he is near" said the redhead, smiling like a loon.

"And hello to you too… Akasuna no Sasori´s son" saluted Kankuro. He had the honor of meeting and giving the puppet master´s soul eternal rest, he respected the man. The sand puppeteer didn´t want to hurt that boy, but he would if he was a threat. "Lower your puppets and give up, then you will live"

"Why would you let me live?" asked Kai, interested.

"Because I respected your father and his work" answered the Kazekage´s brother. "I met your mother too, she was a pain in the ass, that crazy blond chick…"

"Don´t talk about my mother like that" he growled, getting up. "My army won´t stop until I got what want… ¿where is the tanuki?"

"You don´t want to fight him" answered Kankuro, worried about him. He was just a child, barely from genin age, but behaved as if he was an accomplished shinobi. "What´s your name?"

"I´m Akasuna no Kai"

"Listen to me, Kai, you don´t want to do this, Akatsuki is just using you…"

"I´m not doing this for Akatsuki, but for my own reasons" he lifted his hand in a seal and concentrate his chakra. "Be careful, your city is going to go boom. Sequence of detonation activated, Katsu!"

"What…" the puppets attached to a nearly thing and detonated. Gaara, that was assessing the situation from the air, quickly wrapped his sand around them and contained the explosion, losing a lot of chakra after this he retired his sand and went to his brother. Time of talking in honor of Chiyo was over, now the drastic measures. He was so worried to reach the place that he didn´t realized the puppets reformed and attacked again. He has to say he was impressed.

"Someone that could use Raiton, now!" the raccoon have just found out that the puppets were vessels full of explosive clay, some of it destined to blow up and some to be used as nano bombs to rebuild the bodies. "Impressive, you were smart enough to combine your parent´s techniques to your advantage. If we don´t neutralize the Doton bombs we will lose, but the wood is a bad conductor and isolated the clay. We need to break that protection first."

"Tanuki-san!" he heard behind his back, too close. "I found you!" he smiled like his loon of a mother and move his hands. "Do you like my artwork?!"

"It´s impressive, but it ends here, Akasuna no Kai"

"Sorry, but I can´t afford being defeated" he answered with a smile. They started to fight, the Shukaku willingly fighting along with his host. He didn´t like this brat, not one bit. And there was something… yes, he was definitely being manipulated by Kaguya´s Will… or not? There was something in him that reminded the raccoon of the time he was still a part of the princess, something dark and evil.

"It´s getting interested"

"What a nuisance" said another voice, followed by a powerful electric attack. Darui, the Raikage, was there for some business about the alliance and saw that the younger Kage was having some problems with that brat. His attack didn´t impact the puppeteer directly, but managed to fry his autho reparation machinery inside his weapons.

"Crap, un" he let out. His puppets were his best chance to win and now… they were out of ammunition. He was useless at making poisons and sharp weapons were a loss of time when you have hidden bombs.

"It seems that you are trapped, asshole" said Riho, making a quick earth jutsu and dragging the redhead underground. "Returning empty handed will not be good, dumbass, this is all your fault"

"Let me go back there, I have to kill them"

"I have notices that in every fucking mission you murder tons of bastards. Why do you want to kill them so much? Are you a Jasinist and didn´t tell me? Because that would be fucking awesome"

"No! I don´t kill for an idiot god! I… have my reasons, un"

From the distance, Akasuna no Hana and Ryuren surveyed the situation patiently. If they want, the village would be on the ground with all his habitants dead, but for some reason they weren´t up to that. The girl was smiling, her brother was unexpressive, both thinking the same. After all they have been lacking a good fight for years.

"Un" said the blond.

"Un" said the female.

-In Konoha-

Sarada was angry all day and it was her cousin´s fault. She has just done the chunin exams for the first time and they were already promoted to jounin. Her father of course congratulated them, why didn´t he behaved like that with her? She was his daughter, not them! She found Mitsuki and Boruto waiting for their sensei like they always did, when she found a scroll on the pale boy´s hands he was reading like there was no tomorrow.

"You didn´t went through your father´s drawers when he wasn´t looking again? Because we all know what happened last time" the girl crossed her hands and glared at him. It was not usual for Mitsuki to play stupid, that was Boruto´s job, but sometimes the snake boy wanted to get more attention or to use a shortcut to be like his father.

"Well, I…"

"I told him to give it back" the blond instantly jumped, getting away from his friend. He was caught in the end of one of Mitsuki´s plans once and it wasn´t pretty. He was nearly crushed by a snake! Gladly it wasn´t his fault, so he was let out of the hook for that one. "But he won´t listen"

"I believe you" she assured the nervous boy, but she was so angry that she wanted to explode at someone. "He never does when it´s one of his father´s jutsus he is trying!"

"Why are you in a worse humor than usual, Sarada-chan?" asked her pale teammate, but then he remembered something. "Oh, I see, your cousins. Must be difficult to share your parents with someone else, let alone two, no?"

"Mind your own business!" she screamed at his face, then looked at the paper in his hands. Maybe it was just the time to break up some rules, that would allow her to blow some steam. "What kind of forbidden jutsu are you trying today?"

"Edo Tensei" answered the yellow eyed boy. "I´ve been after it for a while, apparently it was useful in the war… or that was what Kabuto-nii said. Apparently it brings dead people back to life and they have to do everything you say"

"Then can you use it on my aunt?" the girl crossed her arms again. A zombie Itachi would definitely be the answer to her problems. "So that the twins could meet their mother and leave my family alone"

"Or my grandfather?" Boruto joined, feeling that it was definitely a good opportunity not only for causing havoc but to make his father step down and gave them more attention. "I heard he was an awesome Hokage and now that his son is grown up he can put his entire attention on the village and then…"

"You would want his attention too" chanted Sarada.

"No! Well… yeah, but less than the one I want from my father" the whiskered boy blushed and recoiled, knowing that she was right.

"Hum, I don´t know" the snake boy continued reading the scroll and signaled something in the end of the sheet. "I haven´t tried it and the instructions said that I need a sacrifice to perform it… and DNA from the corpse I want to bring back from the other side. After that… the spirit has to be in the pure world, but you never knew that for sure"

"Then better practice a bit before doing the actual thing, ttebasa!" yelled the blond.

"How? There is no way that Konoha´s graveyard is going to let us dig in some ninja´s grave, it´s just inmoral!" reminded him the Uchiha, but then he started looking around, motioning for them to follow him. There, in the middle of the woods, was an unnamed grave that looked old enough to be considered a fossil. But then again, it was perfect for their plan. And if the wasn´t buried with the others the person resting there shouldn´t be a great deal.

"Yeah, well… I need sealing paper and a brush" his teammates handed him the implements and he copied the design from the scroll. "And now his DNA" he, feeling a little bit uneasy, started digging in the soil until he expose something that could be remaining from a very old corpse. "The sacrifice is the worst part, it has to be a living thing"

"As in living thing you mean human?" asked the Sharingan user.

"Yes… but Kabuto-san is working into some synthetic thing that could emulate a living part of the body, so it can serve us" they ran towards the white snake´s home. He should be busy in the orphanage at that hour anyway, so there was no danger of someone finding out what they were doing. "There it is"

"This is human?" inquired Sarada, looking strangely at the mass of white tissue that his friend was currently trying to steal. It didn´t seem humanoid at all, just some kind of fungi.

"It doesn´t seem like it at all" completed the idea Boruto, eyeing suspiciously the thing.

"I know it doesn´t look like anything human, but believe me that the cells will do the trick" smiled Mitsuki when he managed to move the stuff. "Now let´s see if the jutsu works…" he did the hand signs and yelled the name of the technique. Strange symbols started to appear on the ground, trapping the white sacrifice in a circle. Dust started to cover it and then it started to take form… the one of a young male. They looked at the person that just pooped back to life. He was about Mirai´s age, with long brunette hair tied up in a ponytail and a gorgeous face.

"Wow" the girl said. The revived was so gorgeous… for some reason he reminded her of her father, something more than strange.

"What…?" the boy opened his eyes, staring around him with confusion. He lifted his hands towards his chest, as if he was covering an injury. "Where is my mother? And my brothers?" he took his hands to his face. "Izuna was dead and… where is him?!" his voice was now clouded by rage, his eyes started to glow red and a strange pattern appeared in them. "Where is the damn Shodaime?! And where is my brother´s murderer?!"

"Who are you?" asked Mitsuki, trying to control the jutsu, but realizing too late that the invocation was too powerful for his first time. Now it was impossible to control. The murderous chakra that was being emitted by the boy was too much for the elder shinobi not to notice. The first ones to enter the scene were Orochimaru, the Hokage and Sasuke.

"Who are you?" practically growled the Uchiha, looking at the other Sharingan user. For some reason the man was familiar to him, like Rin. "Is this one of your experiments, Orochimaru? Because if one of them got out of your control again…"

"No, he isn´t, but… something is telling me that we are not going to like it" the snake gave a glare to the Edo Tensei. "Answer the question, boy"

"I´m Uchiha Byakuya! Son of Uchiha Madara and rightful heir of the Uchiha clan!" he answered, leaving all of them confused. Madara… had a kid? How can it be that they have never heard the name of Byakuya before?

"So you are that Byakuya that sometimes replaced Madara in his jobs as a missing nin" answered the snake Sannin. Apparently he did his homework, something that the others never bothered with before going to war. "His son and heir… or that was what you were supposed to be before he was kicked out as clan leader and you killed by the Shodaime"

"Never…" started the younger Uchiha with mixed emotions in his voice, hate being the main one. "mention that coward in front of me again!"

"Coward?! The Shodaime wasn´t a coward, ttebayo! He was a good leader and…" Naruto started defending the former Hokage, but a poisonous glare from the youngster made him shut up. Something deep inside told him that maybe this man knew the God of Shinobi better than many persons ever did.

"Don´t talk about what you don´t understand" he stated. "Where is my mother? And my brother? If you ever dare to land a hand on Hime…"

"Byakuya" a scary voice known to the elder men resounded in the area. The Will of Kaguya showed itself for the first time in years. Sasuke and Naruto immediately positioned themselves in battle stance while Orochimaru´s hands joined in a hand seal. "Byakuya-sama, glad to see you after so many years…"

"Zetsu… what happened?" inquired the brunette with confusion.

"Not here, waka-sama" answered the black goo, offering the revived a hand. "Come with me and I will clarify your doubts… all of them."

"I want to…" Byakuya was starting to lose his patience, but Zetsu was smarter than that. If he let the others to speak with him, he wouldn´t be able to use Byakuya like he did so many years ago to push Madara in the right direction.

"Please, hime-sama wants to see you"

"Otohime? Well… okay, I will go with you" and they disappeared. The Edo Tensei disappeared after giving them a Sharingan powered glare. After he left, the other shinobi breathed and Orochimaru gave his son a serious look that could only mean one thing.

"Ahh… jajajaja… ooops?" said Mitsuki, giving his father his most innocent smile.

"Yes, oops" answered the older snake, putting his hand in the back of the neck and dragging him to the Hokage´s office. "Mitsuki, why did you get through my drawers again? I thought you learned last time when you have to clean all my snakes after summoning Manda."

"It was an accident, I swear! And you never changed the code from your safety box…" tried to defend himself the kid. "I just wanted to be strong like you, daddy, for you to be proud of me. I thought that if I had a jonin level justu I will be closer to you, but… but…"

"You summoned one of the worst menaces barring Madara and Obito. The Shodaime himself was the one that took Byakuya down and…" he stopped lecturing the kid before turning around and facing the other adults. "What?"

"How do you know so much about a shinobi we have never heard about before?" asked the Hokage, raiding an eyebrow.

"I read the Shodaime´s scrolls about him" answered the snake man.

"And what did they said?"

"We are in deep shit"


	4. Chapter 4

After Byakuya´s return from death, the mood in Konoha wasn´t the best. The news from the attack to Sunagakure made everybody even more tense. The shinobi, even Orochimaru, didn´t know how to deal with him, because the First Hokage never really said very much about the youngster in question. It was as if he didn´t want to remember much about the man. The only other information they found was that he used to have a little brother that was called by the God of Shonibi worse than Madara himself.

"Apparently we have a big one in our hands" Naruto rubbed his temples, while Sasuke read the documents about the intruders. Shikamaru have done so before and was tempted to rip the silver haired girl´s photo. Mirai looked at her sensei without understanding, until the man took her out on a walk to explain the woman what her relationship with the criminal were. After that, she spent hours crying before asking for permission to hunt that girl. The Nanadaime answer no and told them to stay in alert. "What do you think?"

"I´ve learned never to underestimate a member of my clan, we can be quite the crazy bunch" answered the Uchiha. "And Byakuya as a son of Madara… well, I can´t even begin to think what that might have developed into"

"Maybe hatred against Konoha or... maybe it´s different"

"Different? How?" asked the raven, putting down some sheets of paper. The look on his friend´s face was one pretty serious and nostalgic. But not in the good way, it was as if he was remembering something he didn´t want to remember. "What´s the matter?"

"Sasuke, we all know that I didn´t really have a nice past… at least in my childhood" he answered calmly. "And in some way I got to hate Konoha, but I got over that really quickly… because that was who I am. But any other person…"

"Wouldn´t go over it as quickly as you" finished Sasuke, eyeing the paper again. "So you are saying that this man is…"

"What Konoha wanted him to be" Naruto crossed his fingers and put his forehead against them. "Talking about karma…"

-With Orochimaru-

The snake Sannin was having a pretty bad day. First his baby boy put himself in danger trying the Edo Tensei so close to Konoha and with a ninja so dangerous that he wasn´t going to be able to control. Second, Tsunade returned to the village in the worst timing, practically begging to be introduced to a truth that might destroy the former Hokage. And three, thanks to the Shodaime´s guilty trip and stupidity there was little to no information about Byakuya Uchiha. Simply great! Now he was going to have to take the matters in his own hands.

"Orochimaru-sama, are you…?" tried to ask Kabuto.

"Yes and don´t ask me again, this is the only thing we could do" answered the pale man in a bad mood. "Did you get the DNA I asked you for?"

"Here it is, but… Senju Maki? Is it really necessary to…"

"For Senju Hashirama to finally be completely cooperative, she is going to be needed" he said in a mysterious tone. "That or Byakuya might make him spill the truth spoon by spoon"

"Weren´t you worried about Tsunade and that truth?"

"Yes but… it´s going to be better if she knows" he made the hand signs and finally said the words "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" five figures appeared in front of them, alerting the whole villages with their chakra. In a minute, both Naruto and Sasuke were there, quickly followed by Tsunade and Kakashi. But by the time they got there, there was nothing they could do. The former Hokages and a girl were invoked again into this world. "Wake up"

"Orochimaru, what did you do?!" screamed the blond woman. Her screams woke the revived up, specially the female. She raised her head in astonishment, searching all over the place.

"Tsuna-chan?" she asked, finally pointing to the busty Godaime.

"Mother?" Tsunade couldn´t believe that, she was in the presence of her mother again. She remembered little of the woman that gave birth to her, just that she was submissive, quiet and a good kunoichi on her own. She always followed the rules and obeyed her husband and mother, even if she didn´t receive love back for her caring. "You called my mother into this world?!"

"Don´t be so mad, Tsunade" answered the snake. "We have a huge problem in our hands and, believe me, they are the only ones that could help us to solve it"

"What kind of problem?" asked Tobirama, quickly getting to business. Whatever that happened with Konoha was their responsibility too as former Hokages. "Did the Will of Kaguya not die in the War as we all hope so?"

"No, Nidaime-sama, he did not. And now he recreated the group Akatsuki, they are attacking the villages…" begin Orochimaru, but was cut by the Godaime.

"He forgot to mention that thanks to his little boy a menace by the name of Byakuya Uchiha was resurrected and now roams free in this world… I think he just allied our enemies or something of the sort. He left with Zetsu some days ago"

"So, Byakuya is here…" said Hashirama with an absent look, as if he was remembering a painful part of the past that for some reason he was unable to forget. "Did he… did he told you something about me? Anything?"

"Yes… he called you a coward, teebayo"

"Well, a second opportunity from him was too much to ask anyway" the brunette fell victim to one of his depression attacks. His daughter gave him curious look, she didn´t understand why her father, the almighty Shodaime Hokage, would want a second chance from a criminal born from another criminal like Byakuya.

"Why would you want one?" she asked curiously.

"What?... Ah, forget it, darling, it´s just that… it´s nothing" he assured and smiled, but somehow it seemed to be forced, not natural like the other smiles the man used to offer. "I have to say, you were lucky."

"Ajá" Naruto crossed his arms, looking at him with a bad mood. Minato only stared in curiosity at his son, fully grown and now a Hokage, not getting a single word at what they were saying. "Because it could have been his younger brother…"

"Sorato Uchiha" Hashirama gave a nostalgic look at the distance. "He… was trouble. I need Tobirama´s help to strike him down and… he killed me"

"It was him?"

"Yes, but that´s not really important at the moment" sighed the First. "Byakuya was the best Katon user the Uchiha clan ever had, his Great Annihilation Jutsu is bigger than Madara´s… He was really proud of that and very protective of his family"

"As any Uchiha" said Sasuke. He wanted to be introduced to Byakuya´s Fire Style now, to prove how good he was against someone of the caliber of Madara again. And that youngster was the best candidate. "What else? Did he have some weakness?"

"His attitude" answered Tobirama. "I talked to that brat just five minutes and I could tell he was a hothead with excess of self-confidence… and hatred"

"Knock it off, Tobirama, you talked to him more than five minutes in your life" said the Shodaime.

"Yes, when?"

"When he was little…" everybody shot him looks of astonishment. "What? He did! Until he was eight Byakuya lived in Konoha, then he left with Madara. Sorato was four… and quiet. It´s hard to believe you don´t remember the older one, he said quite the offensive things when he failed the genin exam the first time… and the second and third and…"

"I get it, Hashirama" sighed the albino, crossing his arms. "Indeed I remember him, his brother at least knew how to keep quiet"

"Okay…" now Naruto was sure, those kids were victims of discrimination like him, they just don´t reacted in the same way as him. "What else can you say about the criminal in question"

"He… is smart and very loyal to Madara"

"Loyal was too little" grumped the other Senju. "He kept holding daddy´s hand when walking at age eight! And was always with him..."

"He… just wanted to protect his family, Tobirama"

"From what?"

-In other part-

"I can´t believe that… I failed" Byakuya said, kneeling in front of the tomb of the person that gave him his life. Tears pooled in his eyes (he was marveled that even being an Edo Tensei he could do that) and he caressed the stone with the name carved in it. "I can´t believe you are gone… and I wasn´t able to do anything to avoid that"

"Me either" said the girl that approached him that moment. "He was my only family for the most of my life, he raised me like a true parent… and I was too sick to help him when he needed me and now… the only thing I can do for him to follow his path" she sighed and smiled in a sad way. "Such a granddaughter I am"

"Otohime… the last time I saw you, you were a baby" the man lifted his hand to touch his niece´s face. "You look a lot like my mother… except for the hair. But it looks pretty on you."

"I don´t like straight hair too much… and long one neither" she answered, picking on her hair. "I just keep it that way so I can remember who is my true enemy"

"Me too" Byakuya´s long straight and brunette hair was tied up in a ponytail. He turned his coal colored eyes towards the tombstone with the name of Madara Uchiha in it. "I was very close to them… and while we have time, I want to be close to you too" he smiled at the young woman. "So… what do you want to know?"

"How was… my mother? Oji-chan told me once he was your younger brother and that he was pretty young when… he had me. And that he was naïve… I think he blamed himself for that" she said, looking at him. "How old he was?"

"Fourteen" answered Byakuya before sighing. "Izuna was naïve, indeed, but other he was good… I was there" he started crying. Every time he conjured his youngest brother´s face in his mind, he end up remembering his dead. "I followed him to Konoha… he went there to talk with the bastard that fooled him… he just want him to know his daughter and then…"

"I… don´t really need to hear that" she stopped him. "I just want to avenge Oji-sama… and the rest of you"

"I will help" Zetsu appeared behind them smile. This was the perfect moment for dropping the news he was keeping.

"The Leaf called their former Hokages back to life"

"Is that so…" The older Uchiha looked at his niece in the eye. "Leave Konoha to me, I will do everything to slow them down"

"Do you really want to do this?"

"Hey, it´s okay, we are family. And a family stays close… all of them" he said. "I have a bone to pick with the First and Second Hokages, specially Hashirama Senju"

"Didn´t we all have that? The guy did something as despicable as…" she bit her lip and lowered her head. "And then… he thought he had the right to leave this world holding Oji-sama´s hand! I want to send him to hell myself…"

"Yes, but… there is something that needs to be done before" he sighed. "You and me might not be the perfect person for doing it, we are a pair of hotheads, but… I have some practice controlling my temper and will do it just fine" he smiled in a wicked way. "Besides, if I do it right, the Leaf will be weakened, mentally weakened. That´s a clear path to victory"

"Then I allow you to act as a part of the Akatsuki, uncle, while you are still in this world" she lowered her gaze. "I need to go somewhere else, would you accompany me?"

"No, I want to stay some more time" he kneeled in front of the tombstone to pray. "Alone"

"Sure" she left with Zetsu.

"Hello… ahm… I don´t know what I should tell you apart from… sorry, I was a failure since the beginning. Have I been there to help you care for Izuna… it shouldn´t matter now, but I surely do and… I talk too much, no? It´s a bad habit I should correct" he then remembered something. "How was that song you used to sing to us when we were babies? Oh, yeah:

You are my sunshine

My only sunshine,

You make me happy

When skies are grey

You´ll never know, dear

How much I love you

Please don´t take my sunshine away

The other night, dear,

As I lay sleeping

I dreamed I held you in my arms.

When I awoke, dear,

I was mistaken

And I hung my head and cried.

You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine.

You make me happy

When skies are gray.

You'll never know, dear,

How much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away.

Please don't take my sunshine away." At the end he was crying with his head in the dirt. "We will be seeing each other soon… in the other world. I won´t fail you a second time" and he left. "Time to plan something. Zetsu!"

"Yes?" t being appeared from the earth. "Hime-sama just sent Riho and her brother to Suna, she believes that they make an effective combo against the messengers"

"Why?"

"The unit is under the command of one of the Hokage´s most loyal people and brother in law to the Kazekage, Nara Shikamaru, and his former apprentice, Sarutobi Mirai. Her father and his sensei, Sarutobi Asuma, was killed by their parents"

"Some provocation, she is good" he smiled. "Then I will get ready for my own participation" his Mangekyo Sharingan blazed in his eyes. The pattern resembled a flame. "I will leave now"

Hello! Perona-chan here. I´m going to travel for some time, so I can´t actualise this or any history, but once I get back, there will be more of this and the others! Please review if you like this history!


	5. Chapter 5

Hashirama was patrolling a part of the forest that surrounded Konoha when his daughter showed up. Maki has been talking with Tsunade a lot after they got reunited. The first question the blond did to her mother was what happened with her hair. She remembered her mother to be a long haired redhead, but she sported short black hair now. The now younger woman answered that it was her natural color and that she used to wear some kind of wig to look more like her mother, as she didn´t like her black hair. And now, she appeared while Tsuna was out cold from drinking.

"This has to be your fault" she accused, seriously. "Her father was absent most of the time and I never drank, so you have to be the one teaching her"

"Culprit, you honor" he joked, but told the truth. "It´s been some time since we talked like this, no, dear?"

"Yeah… I´ve always been so curious as to why you didn´t search for me in the afterlife"

"I… needed to clear myself some time… but I was definitely going to look for you when I was ready!" he excused himself. She looked at her with those eyes that made him feel so uneasy, full of questions and theories.

"You know, dad, since I was little you were the closest to me and I really love you, but… I have always felt that you were hiding something from me. All of you, even my mother" Maki stopped. "And I don´t like people hiding things from me, I completely despise it, more after my last surprise" she kept her calm tone even after saying such words. "So, are you hiding something from me, father?"

"You know, you grew stronger after dead, sweetie"

"I just didn´t want anyone stepping down on me again, not even my husband and mother" she sighed. "Are you, dad?"

"Well…"

"What is it?"

"I can answer that" a voice interrupted them. Byakuya appeared out of nowhere, startling them. Hashirama cursed himself for not being able to sense that shinobi sneaking on them. "Who do you want to be the one that tells her the truth, Senju Hashirama? Me or you? Because I can start letting my tongue lose any minute"

"Shut up, this is nothing of your business!" yelled the Shodaime, only making a wide sadistic grin to spread across his face. That expression made him look so much like Madara that it wasn´t hard to say that they were father and son.

"She doesn´t know, doesn´t she? Not a single word" he savored each word. The revived Uchiha looked at her as if she was a threat he would soon eat. "Hey, I´m Byakuya, do you remember me? You should"

"I don´t"

"Are you sure? Because we have seen each other in the Academy before… when I still lived in this dump they call Konoha" he simply said. She attacked him and a big Susanoo got in the way without the boy making a move. "You know, I was expecting something better considering your lineage. Such a pity"

"My father and yours were enemies, it´s natural that you are my destined enemy. You should have been defeated by me, not by him" she pointed at the older brunette, who couldn´t say anything. He didn´t want his little girl to fight him, he didn´t want that weight on her shoulders. "Let´s fight and see who is better"

"Sorry, but no. I don´t want to… we have more in common than you can think of"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Oh, so I was right? You don´t know a single word" he chuckled as if he has been thrown a very tasty candy bar. "Let´s see, let´s see, where to begin?" he tapped at his chin. "Do you really don´t remember me? You really should"

"Why again?"

"Shut up!" yelled the Shodaime, nearly making a nervous breakdown. It was obvious that he didn´t want her to find something out, something that Byakuya knew. "I didn´t tell her anything for a reason and I wish it to stay that way"

"Oh, but she need to know" he answered pouting in a fake way. "Like she needed to know that her dolls looked like mini manikins that were thrown down the toilet, that her bedroom when she was six was like a pink nightmare and that her clothes…"

"Looked like a second hand´s costume of a princess" completed Maki, feeling a déjà vu kind of sensation. "Pochiri? It´s that you? Really?"

"Never… call me like that again" grunted the young man. "That´s the lame name Mito used to refer to me as, a humiliating dog name…"

"But… weren´t you my little brother?"

"That´s what he told you? Well… something like that"

"What?"

"Maki, dear, I can explain" Hashirama interrupted before things could get more out of hand. "After Mito had you, there were some complications… and she couldn´t have more children" this threw the girl out of balance. And how did Pochiri and… wait a minute, didn´t Madara had two children? One by seven and other by three?

"You didn´t…" she said. Her father couldn´t be that… bad. That was Madara´s job, being the evil one. But, didn´t evilness was born from damage? Maybe this was why the Uchiha became what he did in the Fourth Shinobi War. "You didn´t, you aren´t capable of something like that."

"But I… did" he admitted. "I knew it was something horrible and that I was doing wrong, but…" Byakuya raised an eyebrow and Maki turned from her father to him. Yes, that could be a reason, a very valid reason to be angry at someone, namely Hashirama. "You got what you wanted, now she knew why you hate me."

"Really? Just because you spit one bit of the truth you think I would be satisfied? This is just the beginning" they heard someone approaching and he smiled. "But for now it´s enough, the reinforcements arrived and I don´t want to fight them. This is between you, her and me" he turned around. "See you later, good luck explaining to them how their Saint of a First Hokage was not what they thought" he waved goodbye and left.

"Maki…" Hashirama tried to talk to her, but she didn´t want to hear a word from him. Not until she can clear her thoughts. Tobirama was the first to reach the place and saw his niece in the middle of some emotional breakdown and his brother trying to reach her. "Maki… try to understand…"

"Understand what?" she now was looking at him in a rage, something she has never done before. "I have nothing against people who adopted, you know… but what you did was entirely wrong in many ways! Can you understand that?! No wonder they hate your guts!"

"Sweetie, please…"

"Please nothing! You stole those children! And if you really have to steal some… did you have to choose your mentally unstable best friend´s ones?!" she turned around, needing to be alone. "Do you realize that have you never done that… Madara´s life would have been entirely different?"

"Yes, I do" answered the Shodaime. His attitude was something no one of the other´s ever saw, not even his brother. But no one could blame him, he just felt so much guilt over what happened…

"Good" and she left. She needed to be alone. Hashirama sighed and proceed to explain what she was so upset about. Tsunade and Tobirama crossed their arm in a very similar way, no of them could believe what the brunette was telling them.

"I´m with mom" said the blond. "What you did was wrong in many ways"

"I already told you I thought it was for the best!" he tried to protect himself. "Everybody hated Madara and we had an agreement to protect them from…"

"Brother, you tricked him into agreeing" said the albino. "Uchihas were cursed with hatred in that time and you only helped them to burry more in their own. You did no favor to Madara or his children."

"Now the hated one am I" commented Hashirama in a depression attack after being left alone with Naruto.

"I agree with them" commented the Nanadaime. "You should really go and apologize to Madara once you return to the afterlife"

"He didn´t want to know anything about me anymore"

"I can see… Well, at least you can try"

-In another place-

"Do we have to walk this much" complained a young teen with magenta eyes and dark skin. His silver haired older sister glared at him and continued walking. "Because I´m starting to get tired, I want to rest in a nice onsen…"

"Shut up! Onsens costs money! And you have to stay fucking calm, for Jashin´s sake! It´s a blasphemy to our god!" Riho screamed, tempted to hit her whinny younger brother. Ryoga rolled his eyes. Was he the only relatively normal person on his family? The answer that came to his mind was yes.

"You know, even if I believe in Jashin and think money is important, they aren´t the first things in my life" he answered, continue to walk. He sighed and looked at the sky. "We can always go to Konoha for our mother and then return, no? Living in the Land of the Onsens wasn´t that bad"

"It´s not like that" she answered. "Being in the New Akatsuki we can permit ourselves much more than when we lived in the Jashin Sanctuary there. You know… sacrifices every day and money for us to spend…"

"Forget I mentioned that" he said. Even if her sister was a part of the organization since he was a baby, he haven´t left the Land of the Onsens until he was six and strong enough to fight alongside her. "You said that the ones we are about to intercept are… the ones that killed our mother, no? Are you sure, nee-san?"

"Shikamaru Nara planned the downfall of our parents, but he personally took care of Hidan as a revenge for his sensei´s death. The girl that is with him is said teacher´s daughter"

"Um hum" answered Ryoga, not really interested. He looked at the two bladed scythe he carried on his back, specially made for his abilities. It was interesting how ritual weapons can improve to at the same time they were kept the traditional. "I will rest here for some minutes, if you want to keep going be my guest"

"Lazy otouto, well, I will go first" she said and continued walking. In a clearing she nearly crashed into Shikamaru, that opened his eyes wide at how much the girl looked like the albino he once defeated in the name of Asuma. Even with the dark skin color the resemblance with her mother was astonishing.

"You… are that damn Hidan´s daughter" he snarled, but tried to keep his head cold. Being hotheads will only led them to their downfalls. He had to think fast in a way to incapacitate her and avoid being a victim of her curse. She smiled in a demented way and took off her cloak. From her back emerged her extra hearths, all with a Jashinist emblem.

"This beauties can curse anyone and the only organ that will be affected by them… is the hearth" she draw blood from herself to form a great Jashinist symbol. "Prepare to die, heathens, in the name of Lord Jashin"

"You better prepare… to end like your mother" said the Nara. He expected this girl to be slow, but she compensated that disability with the capacity of performing all kind of natured jutsus with her hearths. And the creatures themselves were fast, nearly catching them every time they get too near to their mistress. But everything was over once Mirai distracted them enough for him to catch them and their boss with a shadow jutsu.

"What?! You Jashin dammed heathens!" Riho screamed, trying to break free. Mirai was about to delivery a killing blow that will not have any use when her teacher stopped her. He positioned himself in front of the young woman and raised her head. "Let me go, you fucking idiot! I curse you in the name of my…"

"God? I remember your mother saying the same things when I was about to burry him alive, but I will tell you the same thing I said to him" his stoic face never fall. "I don´t believe in your God or anything like that. I believe in the Will of Fire, take that to your tomb."

"I don´t think so" the silver haired female smiled and then Shikamaru was thrown out of the way by Mirai, that sensed something coming towards them. It was a red scythe, connected to a young male with magenta eyes. He looked like a genin, but his eyes were the ones of a jounin. He felt on top of his weapon, landing on one feet.

"Are you okay, nee-san?"

"If I can´t handle this, then I´m not worth to be one of Jashin-sama´s followers" Riho answered, commanding her now free hearths to attack. "Let´s show them our combined attack"

"Let´s" he answered, getting off his weapon and picking it up Shikamaru prepared for using his jutsu again, but for his surprise the youngest shinobi wasn´t any slow. In fact, he was one of the fastest ninjas he has ever seen.

"You, fucking idiot, Ryoga is the fastest member of the Akatsuki!" gloated the female Jashinist. Her brother looked at her with an indifferent face.

"Nee-san, better got some abilities on your own you can talk about and let mine alone" said Ryoga, angering his elder sister even more.

"I have abilities on my own, fucking bastard of a younger brother!" she yelled.

"I believe you" he said, his scythe dissembling into a set of blades united by a cable. With that and his speed be was a blur that reminded the Nara of Lee. He stopped back to back with Mirai, trying to think in a way to avoid that attack. Before he can do it, blood was taken from them and got into the enemy´s system. Ryoga´s skin color changed once he was in his sister´s circle.

"Another add from the velocity is that I can curse more than one person at time" he explained. The strategist´s eyes went wide, seeing death coming closer along with his former student, when…

"Fuuton: Kamaitachi!" Temari, that have been following them went to their aid. She was worried about her husband facing a particularly painful moment of his past and about her brothers. Were they okay? The letter they received from the Kazekage didn´t put her to rest. And when she found her spouse about to be murdered by that pair. Ryoga flied out of the circle along with Riho. "Are you okay?!"

"Temari, erase the circle!" he yelled. She did so and the skin of the younger Jashinist changed again, to normal. He didn´t let this affect him, getting up quietly. His sister was a different history. She cursed loudly to high heavens, uttering profanities at them.

"Nee-san, stop, you look pathetic" he finally said and she looked at her in a murderous way before he grabbed her wrist. "For now we have to retreat"

"Retreat?! That´s fucking failure and I…"

"Nee-san, the only thing that really cares is staying alive" he said. "Revenge and the dead can wait"

"Ryoga…"

"We leave for now" in a flash both siblings were gone. Shikamaru cracked his neck, dealing with that boy was like fighting a Hidan with super speed and a brain, some things that the albino didn't have.

"Troublesome" was his only comment and, for once, the others agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

When Shikamaru finally came back and told the history, the other shinobi went livid. They didn´t have any information on Ryoga or his birth, just of Riho. Even Rin was totally ignorant about his existence. The young Uchiha put his hand on his chin and tried to remember everything he could from the time he still lived with his parents.

"Well… I can´t tell you much about Ryoga, he must have been just a baby when his parents were killed and my father didn´t concern himself by informing me about him. But counting that Yurika and Riho both have younger brothers…"

"There could be more unknown members" finished Naruto, crossing his arms. Sasuke by his side was more than uncomfortable. How many new ninja were under that stupid plant´s orders this time? And their techniques? Just the zombie duo second generation have proved to be a great deal to Shikamaru and they weren´t even that old yet. He paid attention to the conversation. The idea of sending spies to the organization was brought up, but it was nearly impossible. Zetsu has already black listed Rin, Yurika was there when Obito killed her mother and Itachi was a known traitor to the Akatsuki… but Kisame was not. Since Seiji was too young to know the implications of such a mission, the twins were the obvious choices.

"No!" he screamed, alarming everyone in the room. "There is no way my nieces would be trusted in that place and…"

"But they have more access than anyone eligible" argued Naruto. "And even if they can just take a peek to their hide place, it would give us lots of information"

"I´m not trying to ruin your plans, Naruto-kun, but Sasuke has a point" cut in Hashirama. "Tsubaki-chan and Kazumi-chan won´t be trusted and the Will of Kaguya would keep them away from the other members, providing them low priority information…"

"And he can kill them on sight" Minato finished. The Yellow Flash was having a nice time with his son and grandsons, but he knew that some things were more important. And he will have a lot of time with them after they all reach him and Kushina in the afterlife. "Yeah, that wouldn´t be unlike him"

"Yes, we need another plan" Shikamaru rubbed his temples. "Now, there is something that have been bothering us for a while. Some little ninja villages have gone missing. When our ninjas arrive, they only find corpses and this" he took a piece of fabric out one of his drawers. It was black with a very known red cloud on it "was found in the places. I sent Sakura with the last team to all the locations and she came back with the news that some of them were killed by a strange poison and others were simply blown out of existence"

"Akasuna no Kai"

"Yes, there were traces of his chakra, but he was accompanied and not precisely by his zombie teammate" Naruto took out a bottle with some substances. "It was from ninjas confirmed killed in the last village he visited"

"Human puppets, what a dirty trick…" growled Temari, but the Hokage shook his head.

"The bodies were recovered"

"If he is not using them to make puppets then… what´s going on?"

-At a long distance-

Hana and Ryuren were finishing the extermination of another village while their brother waited for them, not daring to look. The first time he did, he vomited because of the gruesome spectacle of his little siblings killing those ninja in the most perverse way and sucking their chakra while doing so to feed their chakra sources. Back then, the screams actually bothered him but… not anymore. He just didn´t want to look at that vision again…

"Are you finished?" he asked, wondering what more would he has to do to please that pair of psychopaths so they would not kill him before he has his chance with a girl.

"Yes… that was not very good, their chakra sources were so weak… but well, it´s not like we can do any better for now, un" said Hana while her twin remained in silence. The blond lifted his head and pointed in a direction. "True, nii-san, there are Konoha shinobi coming from there" she licked her lips. "So much good chakra to feed myself, un!"

"No… nee-san, un" was Ryuren´s only words before grabbing his sister. "Wait"

"Okay" Kai understood the order and sat down to wait for the others while his younger siblings disappeared. He looked down at hands and sighed. "It´s okay… you have murdered before… it´s okay… family is first than any notion of morals that is still left in you"

"There!" a pink haired kunoichi stopped her troupe after spotting him. It was that blasted woman that killed his father and whose husband killed her mother. He frowned, ready for fight, but his eyes landed on a far away place. He didn´t have time for this. "You! It was you who did this… monstrosity?!"

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, got up and left. In the way to the hideout, he found Otohime and Zetsu waiting for him. "What?"

"You didn´t have permission to…" she begin.

"Do I need it?" cut him. He was in a sour mood, just wanting to hole up in his room and work in his beloved puppets. His artwork always calmed him down, like a soothing song. It was his only connection to his father…

"Yes, you do!" answered the Uchiha, angry. "You three can´t go around doing who knows…"

"Then deal with them yourself, un!" the redhead screamed, facing her. She instantly stopped, making a face of fear. "But you would not, you are sooooo scared of them."

"I´m not!"

"You sure, then be my guest and go with them next time" she took a step back. "See, you are… and I won´t blame you, you are not the only one" he sighed "Have a good day"

-In Konoha-

Maki was alone. She needed to be by herself to calm down and start thinking with her head cold. Yes, she was mad her father did something incredibly stupid… and evil. But apparently he had some good reasons to do it, like protect Po… Byakuya and his brother from the hate of the village. That neither them not their parents appreciate it was a completely different thing. But even thinking it like that it sounded wrong. She was in the middle of her thinking when said man appeared right in front of her.

"Disappointed that daddy wasn´t who you thought he was?" he mocked.

"He has some skeletons in his closet, great deal" she answered, getting up. "Nearly everybody has, shinobi even more. Didn´t your father did like a gazillion bad things? Because he was considered…"

"Don´t even say that" he grabbed her by the shirt and came closer to her ears. "We have more in common than you could ever think"

"More in comm…"

"Maki, stay back!" Tobirama entered into the place, attacking Byakuya past his shoulder while Hiruzen made his own move to get the other Edo Tensei. Unfortunately, Byakuya was faster and managed to evade their attack.

"Good, good… for two circus monkeys, that´s it" he clapped in a mocking way.

"Very funny" the albino Hokage took out his special kunai, ready to attack the brunette. "Clear something for me first. When we faced each other before my brother killed you, you said you killed Pochiri, but obviously you didn´t. Care to explain?"

"Well, how to put it in a way you can understand?" he took his hand to his chin. "Let´s see… when I abandoned the house of that liar… I was hurt, really, and angry, but I wasn´t really a different person"

"What has that anything to do with what you said?"

"Everything" he answered, a sinister smile on his face. "You see, when I arrived at the Academy and the village after the huge change" he made a sing with his fingers, as if it was not a big deal "I was still a happy go lucky child, the kind that thinks everything is wonderful. I tried to approach my friends… but they only answered me with scolds. At first I didn´t understand, after all the only difference between Byakuya and Pochiri was a name… along with longer hair" he gritted his teeth. "I threated everyone like before, like ever and they only answered me with hate, why?"

"Because you were a son of Uchiha Madara" answered Maki and just felt on what he was saying.

"Such a hypocrite place, no? And the prejudges… they couldn´t even see that I was the same kid they all smiled to just because the son of Senju Hashirama and the one from Uchiha Madara couldn´t be the same person"

"If it was that way, why your brother didn´t say anything like that?"

"Sorato… was strange, even when he was little" Tobirama nodded, he remembered that odd child that was always in the darkness, quietly, throwing hateful gazes towards the people that dared to come close to him. "But every genius was. Did the teme ever tell you he got his Sharingan at age three? He knew the truth even before he was told"

"That sounds like a carbon copy of your demon father" said the albino, throwing his kunai.

"He… was just a self-proclaimed outsider when little" Byakuya managed to damage the seal before the Nidaime can use it and escape a Fire Style the Sandaime threw at him. His Sharingan appeared and formed a weird shape, his Mangekyo. More shinobi started to come, Sai in the front with sealing paper and his brush ready to work. "I guess tie is off, now, I will come back later. I don´t have any wish to be sealed in some stupid paper. Later!" he vanished with Kamui.

"Seriously, I´m starting to hate that guy" commented Maki. "He never gives the message straight"

-Later-

"Why did he said I had more in common with him that I thought?" asked Maki to herself. She talked about that to her daughter, but Tsunade just pushed it away saying that that guy would make even the impossible to hurt her in the name of his father. The mother nodded, it was probable. Even so, something about those words stuck with her, tormenting her and taking back some old memories she never wanted back. Many of them were about Mito, the mother that never loved her. "How could a woman hate her own children?" she asked to herself while she walked towards her family´s storage, where the things the Shodaime, his wife, the Nidaime and the Godaime were put after their periods. She moved through the boxes and suddenly picked up one. It was full of books. One of them, without a title, caught her attention. "This is mom´s handwriting…" she opened it in one of the front pages. "Uzushiogakure? this is her dairy?"

"I´ve finally met him" she started reading in a loud voice. "I´ve finally met the man I will spend the rest of my live with… Okay, this part is boring" she made a disgusted face. She never liked that kind of histories, that begin with ladies that thought about schoolars in love. Maki passed the pages until she found her birthday. "I have been waiting the whole day for Hashirama to bring the kid to me… hum? Wasn´t she giving birth to me?" Maki put more attention. "Finally he brought the child to me

-It´s a girl- he said- Her name is…

I will decide whatever name she will have… I know, her name will be Maki!- I took the child into my arms and peek at her. She stared at me with big black eyes, a tuft of black hair crowning her head, she started sniffling me, her little eyes getting watered. And I wanted to do the same. I could tell just by seeing her… that she could never be mine…"

"What?! how that I could never be yours?!" she shouted and continued.

"She could never be mine… she could never be my daughter… I keep seeing her god forsaken mother in her, in her eyes and her hair. She is the spawn of that damn whore that shattered my world… along with Hashirama" the young woman´s eyes went wide. Her dad… had a lover? She was not Mito´s child?! She continued reading. "I hate her… like I hate her mother… She started to cry and I gave her to Hashirama. We have already announced that I gave birth, all a fake, of course, but there is no going back. I gave the girl a last look, still hating her. She was looking for that… person. She wanted to be held by her mother…" there was a spot where the pen pierced the paper, but the angered writing continued. "Then heard him singing…" Maki knew the song even before she read the letter, it was a song her father always sang to her to calm her down and she did the same to Tsunade and Nawaki. "You are my sunshine

My only sunshine,

You make me happy

When skies are grey

You´ll never know, dear

How much I love you

Please don´t take my sunshine away

The other night, dear,

As I lay sleeping

I dreamed I held you in my arms.

When I awoke, dear,

I was mistaken

And I hung my head and cried.

You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine.

You make me happy

When skies are gray.

You'll never know, dear,

How much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away.

Please don't take my sunshine away.

-It was a gift from your mother- Hashirama talked to that child as if I was no more in the room, but how could he cared, I was just a miserable shadow in his eyes, the one that kept him away from his beloved lover- hope you remember… at least this-" Maki felt tears coming to her eyes. So many years trying to gain her mother´s acceptance… and she didn´t knew her at all. She knew Mito, the evil step mother that hated her.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?" a voice called her from behind. Her father appeared from the darkness, in the worse time ever. She didn´t want to see him… she even doubted she wanted to see him again in all her afterlife. "What are you…"

"Maybe…" she said with anger in her voice "you should begin explaining me this" she threw the book at him. He scanned it and his eyes went wide. "Why didn´t you tell me?"

"Maki…"

"Or why didn´t you just leave me there, with the mother that loved me?!"

"Maki…" he tried to get closer.

"Don´t call me that! Or better… don´t talk to me again!" she ran away and Hashirama didn´t attempt to follow her. He knew she needed some time alone. For his part, he read his wife´s diary, trying to comprehend the woman more. He just found out something, he ruined her life, just like he did with his beloved´s and his own. "I´m sorry"

-Hours later-

Maki was seeing the sun getting up when the Shodaime approached her. His daughter didn´t turn around to see him, a clear signal that she wasn´t well. Her distress was understandable, after all she just found out the woman she believed was her mother in fact wasn´t. Hashirama approached the girl with lowered eyes.

"Hello, sweet heart, I thought I would find you here" he awkwardly tried to begin. He scratched the back of his head. "Eh… you are angry, I can tell that, and if you want me not to talk to you…"

"How was she?"

"Excuse me?" he asked confused.

"How was she?" the younger Senju asked again. "My mother, I mean"

"Well, how to tell you?" he didn´t really want to tell her, considering the way she was raised, but… she deserved at least a short explanation. "Wonderful would be the only adjective. I was in love with your mom since I was a kid"

"Then why didn´t you marry her?"

"Well, I was married to Mito before I could… do something about it. It was a political thing, but… when I found out she wasn´t able to have children I thought I had the perfect excuse for a divorce, especially when I was told you were about to be born…" he lowered his head. "Mito blackmailed us and forced me to give you to her"

"What happened with… you know"

"Died… a long time ago"

"I can tell, Tsuna is called a granny now" she looked at him jokingly. That easy way of speaking was a proof that their relationship wasn´t as damaged as he thought. He tried to answer but he couldn´t and she interpreted that silence. "Oh… I´m sorry"

"Is there anything else you want to ask?"

"Yes, was she kind?"

"Very much"

"Did she love me?"

"A lot" he sighed before continuing. "Giving you up broke her hearth"

"It did" she looked at the morning sun, passing a hand through her bangs. "You know, once back in the afterlife I will let it grow and search for her with you"

"Why would you let your hair grow? you hated it"

"I used to but, you know, black is my new favorite"


	7. Chapter 7

Konohamaru was leading his team on a mission while thinking how stupid it was to have a D-rank when an obvious big threat was on the near horizon. Well, at least he would get paid. He needed the money for his apartment rent. At his back, Sarada was a little worried. She knew one of her teammates were about to do something incredibly idiotic: trying the Edo Tensei again. Mitsuki already had two special scrolls. He wanted to make things right for his past mistake, but he was only going to make things worse. The blond boy was completely oblivious of this, happy that for once the girl wasn´t calling him the most stupid member of the team.

"Hide" said the jounin, sensing something in the distance. They did, masking their chakra. After some time they saw two persons walking on the road, a boy and a girl. They recognized the male part immediately, it was Byakuya. He was carrying a bouquet, not worrying to check for nearby enemies with his Sharingan. "What are they doing here?"

"I don´t know-ttebasa" quietly answered Boruto. "But the chick is hot" he was practically drooling, fixating his eyes on her breasts. "She has the kind of boobs flat chest Sarada would never have and…"

"Too old for you, baka" said the glasses wearing female, completely red. She was tempted to hit the idiot, but that would alert the two missing nin in front of her.

"Uncle Byakuya…" said the woman, but she quieted. He shot her a glance.

"Yes?"

"We are… visiting their tombs, right? Shouldn´t I be the one bringing offers to…"

"You have been taking care of them and putting all the offerings in our altars all this time, let me handle it while I´m still in this world" he answered, smiling at her in a calm way. "And what did I said, Otohime? Just call me Bya, everyone in the family does… or did"

"Hai, uncle Bya" she smiled back and both of them wandered away. Once they did the team got out of the bushes and reassumed their path. Once the D-rank was done they started the way home, but were surprised by the night near the place they found the two rouge ninjas. Sarada knew the pale boy would use this perfect opportunity and tried to keep him on her sigh. Unfortunately, Konohamaru asked her to do something for him, she tried to do it the fastest she could, but when she came back Mitsuki was gone.

"Where is Mitsuki?" she asked. When none of the males gave an answer, the girl went to find him. She found him in the point where Byakuya and that Otohime lady were some days prior. They walked together back to the camp, she trusting that she managed to ruin his plans, he carefully hiding two scrolls with some DNA from two tombs he found further on the woods. They weren´t any names on them, something strange, but the big bouquet of flowers signaled that it was the place the older Uchihas has gone. The next morning Mitsuki woke up a little earlier than the others and took out three scrolls. He unsealed some more of Kabuto´s replacement bodies and then…

"Kuchiyose Edo Tensei!" was the sound that woke up the others. The entire team was blinded a few seconds after that and when they regained their sigh there was a young revived in there. They boy in question, because he was a boy, couldn´t have been more than twelve, eyeing them with big innocent coal colored eyes, but Konohamaru could tell that he hid some darkness in them. His hair was brunette and spiky, his skin sun kissed… in other words he was a cutie, as adorable as a little kitten.

"Eh… Mitsuki, what did you do?" asked the sensei without wishes of explaining the boy´s father what he has done. With his luck Orochimaru would use him on his next experiment for that.

"I don´t know, I don´t even know who I was suppose to bring back from death. I just figured out that he or she was important to the Akatsuki" answered calmly the albino boy, earning a confused look by his invocation. "Maybe we should get home"

"Yes…."

-Some hours later-

"Ready! With this you will feel a lot better! And with a few therapies you will regain complete motor functions in your legs!" explained cheerfully the little Edo Tensei. The other people in the room, including all seven Hokages, were looking at him completely astonished.

"Thank you, my friend!" yelled Guy with tears in his eyes, standing on his own feet and hugging Lee and his son. "I can feel my flame of youth returning to me!"

"Really? Izu is happy to be of help!" it was a big understanding. Since he arrived at the city, the young revived, who called himself Izu (in the way some three year olds do) put his hands to work on the injured or sick. Surprisingly enough he was a full trained medic nin… no, more like one hell of a medic nin. His jutsus were so amazing that he could even help Guy standing up again even when Rikudo Sennin´s power never could.

"Tsunade baa-chan, Shodaime-sama" Naruto called them. For once the blond didn´t notice it, having her eyes plastered on the smiling young brunette. "You… er… are medics… good medics. Did one of you ever…?"

"I´ve never heard of him in my life" answered Hashirama.

"Neither did I" said the busty woman, wondering how in the seven levels of hell could she achieve the title of the best medic nin if there was someone so amazing out there. And he was a kid who has no problem in helping everybody.

"This is really strange" said Tobirama, crossing his arms, eyeing the boy. "I think… I´ve met him before, but I don´t remember where and about his healing techniques… hey, you!"

"Yes, scary old man?"

"I´m not that old!" yelled the enraged albino.

"Then why do you have white hair?" asked the kid. "Only old people and bastards have white hair! My nii-chan told me that!"

"So he told you that, eh?" he grumbled under his breath. "Well, where did you learn that? Which village do you come from? Who was you sensei?"

"Let´s see" he put a finger on his chin in deep thinking. "First question… There and there!"

"There and there?" repeated Naruto.

"Exactly!" laughed the boy. "My family never settled on one place since I was born… I think" he frowned a bit, then relaxed. "Nup huh, we didn´t. We were always moving from one place to another."

"What were you and your family?"

"What a silly question, we were ninja!" he answered sincerely.

"So they taught you medical ninjutsu"

"Nope, that was all my doing" said the little Edo Tensei. "My mommy and brothers… they were great shinobi on their own, but… none of them knew how to heal themselves! When they came back from missions was a disaster. So when I found out I had a natural talent to heal injuries I just keep experimenting on it for the sake of my family."

"Really? Nobody taught you how to heal? You learned that all by yourself with just basic chakra control training?"

"Um-hum!" Izu nodded happily. "And they were lucky I did, because then mom got sick from a bad injury from his past and…"

"We don´t need the whole history" stopped him Tobirama. He was frowning, but then he thought about something. "Did your family ever told you about a village they used to be part of or a clan?"

"Hum…" the brunette thought. "In fact, they did. The name was… Kohana or something like that"

"Konoha?"

"Yes, it was! Do you know where it is? I have something important to do in there"

"Here" said Sarutobi, face palming. That boy didn´t knew in which village he was and was helping? He should be some sort of saint.

"Here? It definitely doesn´t look like last time I saw it"

"Last time?"

"Yes…" his eyes narrowed a little and he started to look awfully familiar to Hashirama. "I was searching for the father of my daughter"

"The father of your daughter? You must be…" they couldn´t keep talking, because a huge fireball erupted in a distant part of the city. Tobirama and Minato used the Flying Thunder God to reach the place in seconds… without noticing that Izu was brought with them too. He immediately and silently went to work on the injured people. From the smoke a figure appeared… it was Byakuya. He was wearing a wicked smile.

"It can´t be" said suddenly the tiny brunette. "Bya? Bya nii-chan?"

"What the…" the wicked expression on his face changed to one of astonishment. "Izu… is that really you, Izuna?"

"Izuna? He couldn´t be Izuna, the real one was totally different… and I killed him" something clicked into place in Tobirama´s head and suddenly he remembered why this boy was so familiar. "That´s it, I killed you. It took me no more than a few seconds"

"You did?" asked Izuna, confused.

"Of course he did!" yelled Byakuya, jumping to be nearer to his little brother. "Don´t you remember the last minutes of your life?! Don´t you want revenge?!"

"HHuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum…. No, I don´t really remember" said Izuna in an innocent way. "You know how bad I am to keep grudges"

"Are you sure you are an Uchiha?" asked Tobirama. This boy was a bubble head who forgot whatever wrong you have done to him in ten minutes, there was no way he was one of the cursed eyes bunch that tried to take over Konoha once.

"Yes!" he happily answered, showing his Sharingan.

"Okay… but there is still no way you are Izuna Uchiha, he was a… little different"

"He is not the Izuna you are thinking of" growled Byakuya, glaring at both Tobirama and the boy. "He is my younger brother, who was named after my uncle"

"Wait, you are Madara´s son?" asked Hashirama.

"The youngest"

"How… how old are you?"

"Fourteen" with that answer the Shodaime started counting with his fingers. Tobirama stared at him with a confused face, as well as the other Hokage.

"Ahh… nii-san? This is not the time to do mats or…"

"Don´t distract me!" yelled at him the brunette and continued with his task. "Around the time you all left Konoha… were they already expecting you?"

"Of course we were!" finally screamed Byakuya. "We won´t let you take anyone else of our family away, so we left! And you!" he turned at Izu, who practically had a big question mark on his head. "Aren´t you going to do something?! That white monkey killed you and didn´t let you see your daughter grew up!"

"I broke into the village without permission and started following one of the shinobi, so… I guess it was my fault" he thought for some seconds. "Yes, totally my fault"

"Izuna… I really don´t understand you" said Byakuya before Hashirama finally finished counting and demanded an explanation. Nobody understood, except the Uchiha, who gave him a glare before leaving. Once the danger passed, they all turned around to see the missing nin´s younger brother, who was scanning the damage.

"This will take me just a few minutes…"

"Did Madara dropped you in your head when you were a baby?" asked the Niidaime, who couldn´t really find any similarities between his old enemy and the boy. He was a ball of sunshine, ready to help people. Madara was… well, Madara. Just say the man tried to conquer the world.

"No, I don´t have past injuries"

"Okay…"

"Wait, you had a daughter? Is her name Otohime?" asked Konohamaru, that arrived to the scene to help. "We saw a young woman with Byakuya going to somewhere just before Mitsuki summoned you. I think it was her"

"Did you saw Hime-chan?" smiled Izuna. "How was she? Was she okay? Is she happy?"

"Who has a daughter at fourteen?" commented the albino being petulant. "It´s another proof that Madara never could be a good father…"

"Shut up!" yelled at him Izu. "I could not be good at holding grudges against people, but I will never let anyone talk bad about my family! And the thing about getting pregnant at fourteen… it was entirely my fault"

"How could that be your fault? It was Madara´s for not keeping an eye on you…"

"Are you joking? I had like three pairs of Sharingan on my bad my whole life and the first time I got away from that… well, you know" he sighed before continuing. "I just needed to get away from my family once and… not feel so inferior"

"What could make you feel inferior?"

"Mom was drop dead gorgeous" he begin. "Even with his massive attitude, Byakuya had his own fans club that thought he was the best thing since water. And let´s not talk about Sorato… Mr. Devilissius has men and women throwing themselves at their feet. Every time when I saw myself in the mirror and saw that the only thing I could achieve was being adorable… I was soooo jealous… when I finally managed to get away from them, I felt head over heels for the first guy who said to me that I was beautiful and made a mistake"

"You are being surprisingly mature over this, no many teens your age act like that" said Hashirama. "I surprisingly wasn´t"

"Yeah, you weren´t mature enough even for taking out the garbage alone at age thirty" commented Tobirama.

"I came here looking for the father of my daughter, I never thought it would be a great deal"

"You want that guy to take responsibility for what he has done, good…"

"No, I just wanted him to see Otohime once. I had enough help with my family if he didn´t want to be responsible…"

"Okay…"

"But he went somewhere, so I had to use my Sharingan to track him down… and suddenly someone… I think it was the white haired one… came up behind me and pushed a sword through my chest" ended the history the boy.

"Why didn´t you just came to the Hokage Tower and tell your case?" asked Tobirama. "I bet you would not only got that guy to see your baby but take full responsibility for what he has done… even if it was being used for a target practice for Katon jutsus"

"Probably" Izuna answered and finished the conversation. He put his hands to work on the healings, helping Sakura to put the victims out of danger. The strange thing was that he was even better at that than her, much to Tsunade´s and the own pinkette´s amazement. He could even heal fatal injuries that for them were impossible to close.

"You know, if I had this kinds of jutsu before, maybe Dan and Nawaki…" she couldn´t finish, but she knew it was true. Izuna´s jutsu was like a better version of her grandfather´s. For his part, the little Edo Tensei looked at one dead shinobi that hasn´t cooled completely yet. He made some hand signs and put his hand in his hearth.

"Asklepius no jutsu" the shinobi immediately started breathing and the medics couldn´t help but drop their jaws. "It still works"

"You can revive people!" yelled Sakura.

"Not really, it´s just… a high level healing jutsu that works only if the body hasn´t completely cooled yet. It´s useful to keep your patient alive while you are treating him"

"You treated patients?" asked Shizune.

"Do you know how much things costs outside the villages? A lot! Living is not cheap, specially for shinobi that are only prepared to fare in battle. So we all do what we did best to put food on the table… except Sorato, he didn´t want to help much."

"You do know things would have been easier if your family stayed in Konoha, right?" said Hashirama. His brother groaned, when was this idiot going to understand that Madara leaving was the best thing that ever happened?

"Not really"

-In the lair-

Otohime saw her uncle entering the place with a scold on his face. Instantly she didn´t like it, her family never put that face unless something bad happened. She quickly set her work aside and went to ask him for some answers.

"Izuna is back"

"My mother or uncle?"

"Mother" answered Byakuya, groaning. His niece raised an eyebrow. "It´s just that… I never understood that brother of mine. He couldn´t held a grudge even against the guy who killed him!"

"That´s just who he is, uncle Bya" she said. "Is he going to be problems?"

"Could be, he is the only medic nin that was able to turn his medic techniques into a weapon to use in combat if needed" he remembered. "He isn´t a guy to be taken lightly, no member of our family is. But for now, he is passive, he won´t make anything to help us or them, he will only watch and heal the injured after the battle"

"So we better rush"

"You are right" he walked away. "I will have a last chat with Maki… at my mother´s tomb. No more secrets, everything will be known… but first things first: let´s have a few games of poker!"

"Of course, gambling is food for the soul" and both of them got away.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, tell me what´s going on this instant" said Tobirama, crossing his arms. Hashirama lifted his gaze from Izuna. He has been observing the boy all day as if he was the most wonderful thing on earth without the other noticing.

"I don´t know what you are talking about" answered the older Senju.

"You definitely know what´s going on and, after all the things Maki told me, I don´t trust your word enough" the albino glared at the young Uchiha. He was all smiles at his patients, telling them they will be okay. How those people could trust their lives to the son of the man that tried to put the world under a big genjutsu was a mystery to him. "Why are you watching him anyway? If you want to look at a menace, you should try his brother or daughter"

"I…" both of them stared at the young medic nin and suddenly, Tobirama realized that he was familiar in more than one way. The form of the face, his smile… those weren´t there when he killed him and they were familiar anyway. He kept looking for similarities until he noticed who he looked like. He was about to fell from his sitting place.

"Oh, God… OH, GOD!" Hashirama quickly grabbed him and dragged his brother to the woods, where no one can see them. "I can´t believe it…"

"Well…" the albino glared at him.

"Explain" he growled. Hashirama quickly babbled a long history. With each word Tobirama´s frown deepened, until it was so deep that one would believe it was permanent. "So, basically you are saying that…"

"Yes…"

"And the other two…"

"Yes…"

"And Maki…"

"Too…" Tobirama had the overwhelming desire to grab his brother´s neck and strangle him. How dare he dishonor the Senju clan in that way? Why wasn´t he told? And how was that he wasn´t even aware of something so big? Then he realized something. "They must hate you more than I thought"

"I´m aware of that" sighed the older. "Look, I know you disapprove this, a lot, but… I was in love, insanely in love. And I thought I could make them happy and the village at the same time"

"Something that obviously wasn´t going to work" said the albino with an I-told-you-so look. "Does Maki... knows? Because I can tell you didn´t knew a word about Izu and…"

"She knows she isn´t Mito´s child and… I want it to stay that way… at least until we go back to the other life and I can tell her everything… maybe even introduce them?"

"Terrible idea" decided Tobirama. "You should…"

"Dad! There you are, I was searching for you" she said, smiling at him. She was beginning to forgive him for all the lying, but still wanted to know more about her mysterious biological mother and how she was. And no one knew said person except his father (mainly because he refused to say her name). "I thought we could talk"

"Of course, sweetheart, what do you want to talk about?"

"My mom, I wanted to know more about her"

"That isn´t a great idea" tried to convince her the white haired Senju. He shot a glance at his brother, as if telling him that he shouldn´t do anything. His niece looked at him in a strange way, but it didn´t matter to him. He would do everything to avoid the girl (and everyone else) to know the truth.

"If you don´t let him go I´m gonna tell my baby that it was you who destroyed her beloved power puff girls set of cards when she was six" threatened him Maki.

"I want her to stop gambling! Not that it really works, but…"

"I know. And I know too that this idiot is the culprit of teaching her such an activity, so he owes me. Let´s go" she said and Hashirama, followed. He knew that his girl could make even his younger brother shut up, so he didn´t argue. "Hummmmmmm… are you ready to tell me my mom´s name? Because I´m dying to know"

"No, sweetie" he answered firmly. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Yes, Mito said… she said I used to have another name before you took me away from mom. What was it?"

"Iohime" remembered Hashirama instantly. The younger Senju made a face of disgust. "I know, horrible, but your mother really liked those solemn names… and you were born in a night when the cherry trees were blossoming"

"Couldn´t she just call me Sakura? There is nothing better than a dignifying name like that to attract jokes and mocks" she said sincerely. "Maybe Mito did me one favor in her life after all"

"Well, she did, no?"

-In the lair-

"I have four seven and a ten" Byakuya, Sharingan activated, stared at his hand of cards while his niece did the same with hers. Both of them were compulsive gamblers and knew very well how to cheat with their doujutsu.

"I win" said Otohime, putting down a Royal Flush.

"Oh, darn" he said. Out of the two he had the worst luck in gambling. She laughed while retrieving her gaining and he pouted. There were his last ryos.

"You lose a lot at gambling, uncle Bya, you should swear out of it" the younger Uchiha laughed at his face. He looked at the clock and got up.

"It´s time I go prepare for my final assault, I will be going"

"Be careful, in these pasts days I was starting to enjoy the company of other member of my family. If you end up like a sealed mummy…"

"Don´t worry, I will… oh, and if I do end up like that, feel free to write humiliating things all over my bandages before you wake me up"

"That without even asking"

"Bye" he left and used Kamui to go to his mother´s tomb. He put his hands on it and started humming to himself the old song that soothed him even the hardest of days.

Maki, for her part, was taking a walk away from Konoha. She was angry that she didn´t get enough information out of her father. She wanted to choke out of him the answers she wanted, like who in hell was her mother. She couldn´t even put flowers at her tombstone just because he kept neglecting telling her the name. She noticed that she has walked far away from the city, but in that moment she didn´t care. Then the woman heard something.

"I dream I held you…" she put more attention to the voice singing, full of pain but distinctively male. And she knew it. It was Byakuya´s. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…" he kept on without noticing she was there or maybe he noticed and didn´t mind being listened to. "Please don´t take my sunshine away…"

"How do you know that song?" she finally.

"Oh, so you were here. You are a little early, but I don´t really care…" he looked at the tomb and smiled. "Mother is going to be happy, he has been waiting for you so long…"

"What are you talking about? My mother died long ago… besides mothers are females, not males. The correct word for them is she"

"Ours wasn´t" he caressed the rock that crowned the mound of dirt. "This is my mother´s resting place, Madara Uchiha´s final home"

"You mean your father"

"No, he was my mother" Byakuya rested a hand on the stone again. "He gave birth to me, Sorato, Izuna… and to you too, Iohime"

"How do you know that name?"

"How do you think? He told me, he never forgot his little girl, the first child he bore for that bastard and the only one that didn´t came back to him" the brunette let his hands fall from the rock and smile in a wicked way. "You know that Izuna named his daughter Otohime for you? Not exactly the same name, but having another princess in the family might ease my mother´s suffering"

"I don´t believe you… I don´t believe a thing you say!" she screamed. That can´t be, she can´t share blood with the same monster that tried to put the entire world in a big genjutsu. "We can´t be…"

"Oh, why, may you tell?" continued the man without mercy. "Because Hashirama Senju´s and Uchiha Madara´s children can´t be the same people? Well, guess what? They are" the he grunted in annoyance "That´s why I don´t like to talk about my father, that bastard deserve all the hate I have stored in my body for him"

"If you were really his son… if you were…" she tried to say, but the words got caught in her throat.

"What? If you were really his son he wouldn´t have killed you?" he made a thinking pose. "No, he would have killed me anyway. And Sorato too, maybe Izuna or you" he laughed in a maniac way. "Just like he promised that time"

"Promised?" now she was so confused.

"That he will protect his village, his dream, no matter what he would need to sacrifice for it" finally revealed. "It doesn´t matter if it were his own children or the person he loved the most in the entire world, he would put that damn village first… and he did" he gritted his teeth. "He first killed our mother, the person he said was his true love, the one that occupied his hearth since childhood… and then two of us."

"He just… he just couldn´t…"

"He did" seeing his sister so broken after all the information sunk in made him feel some sick pleasure. He didn´t really want to hurt her, but telling the truth will damage forever the relationship she had with Hashirama. Leaving him as alone as he felt when he took away his life in an attempt to protect the village. "I died alone, at the hands of my own father, that preferred to sacrifice me than avenge the dead of our brother…"

"Stop, Byakuya!" Hashirama and Tobirama entered the place. Maki was froze like stone, looking at his mother´s tomb… no, their mother´s tomb. She didn´t even noticed when her family members started to fight with each other, tree trunks protecting her from the flames (even if she didn´t need the protection). The battle ended with Byakuya being sealed.

"I hate you!" were his final words before being transformed into a mummy. The words were said with so much of the emotion that his father felt a katana running through his hearth. Even so, he turned around to see his daughter with a smile. Just one look at her and he knew what happened.

"Maki…"

"Is it true?"

"Maki, sweetie…"

"Is it true?!" she asked, raising her voice. "Is that monster really my mother?!" his silence was all she needed. "He was…" she felt tears running down her cheeks, then something else came to her mind. "If I have gone with him… if I had known… would you have killed me like you did with my brothers?"

"Maki, just listen to me…"

"You would… that´s why you…"

"NO!" he interrupted her and grabbed her by the arms. "Even if you were a threat to the village and the country, I wouldn´t kill you for any in the world… or Izuna, or even Sorato, not after what happened to Byakuya…"

"Why not?"

"I just… couldn´t bare to… lose another child" he dropped to his knees, finally taking out what he usually hide behind his smile and carefree attitude. "After I.. dealt with you brother Byakuya… I stopped being the shinobi I once was. Just having a katana or a kunai in my hands would cause me a nervous breakdown. With them in my hands I could only hear his voice, my own son´s voice, calling me a murder" he shuddered, unable to contain the tears. "It was even worse than when I did the same to your mother"

"Then how…?"

"I was the one that killed your brother Sorato, Maki" confessed Tobirama. "I did it in a fit of rage, after he killed my last brother. I didn´t knew he was my nephew"

"Would either of you have killed me if I were like… them?"

"No, sweetheart, like I said, I would have gone crazy if I lost another child" Maki nodded. She was very good telling when her father was telling the truth. They stayed there for some time, talking. Maki listened to them, trying to understand the mess that was her family. She looked at her dad, then at her mother´s tomb. Maybe their relationship won´t be the same as before, but he loved her and they could work out on reconstruct the trust they once have…

-In Konoha-

It was pretty late when Maki, Hashirama and Tobirama finally arrived at the village, via the albino´s technique. Immediately after arriving she asked for Izuna, who was currently resting perched up in a tree. He was closing his eyes when the girl arrived at the base of the plant.

"Did you knew it?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you knew we were… brother and sister?" she clarify. The other Hokages inemdiately went into shock, Tsunade even more.

"Oh, that! Well… yes, Izu was aware of everything" he answered in his usual tone.

"Then why…" before she could finish, he jumped out of the tree, landing on the Shodaime and knocking him down. Hashirama stared at those coal orbs, the same ones he used to admire in his lover. They were filled with a mischievous light and something more.

"Because of him"

"I thought you didn´t held grudges" talked the man to the teen. He smiled in a wicked way, something so like his mother that felt out of place in his face, that resembled more Itama than anyone else.

"I told I was bad at it and it´s true. Well, I guess you won the price!" some chakra concentrated in his fingers and form a sharp bistoury. "Do you want to have your hearth removed or something like that? It could be really painful… but being an Edo Tensei it would not have the same effect as in a normal human, too bad" he let the man go. "Next time"

"And what was this?"

"Some rage I had stored inside" answered Izuna, looking up at the sky. "You made mom cry all those years and raise three kids all on his own… he nearly died sometimes. You killed my brothers" a glared was shot at his direction. "And in the end, you have the audacity of going to the afterlife holding his hand… none of us would have permitted that"

"You seem to have a very bad view of me"

"Every time I asked about my father and why wasn´t he there with us, mama would hide his tears and Bya-nii and Sora-nii clenched their fists. They said too that he was a coward that never cared about us"

"That was, the opinion they had on me?" said Hashirama, feeling more depressed inside than ever before. "And you?"

"Until now I didn´t understand what they mean by that, but now I do. You are a coward that didn´t stood up for his own family" he crossed his arms. "But maybe I´m rushing things too much, tell me the whole history…"


	9. Chapter 9

-Several years ago-

Madara was putting on his clothes after a night of passion with his lover. The Hokage redressed too, skipping some glances at the sexy body in front of him. But for some reason the Uchiha was serious, so serious that it was hard to miss that something was bothering him. Hashirama looked at him again before getting up from the bed and putting an arm around him.

"It´s something the matter?" asked the brunette, making the other male jump a little. "Because if it is…"

"It´s nothing" but he was lying and the Shodaime could tell that. So many years knowing his best friend made it difficult for them to lie to each other. The Senju keep pressing until he finally received an answer. "I´m pregnant"

"What?" was his stupid reaction.

"What you heard, I´m pregnant and I don´t really know why, but… it´s a miracle, a new opportunity for me to have a family and I don´t want to lose it. O if you want me to get rid of my baby then I will tell you…"

"I will never do that" he kissed the younger man in the forehead and smiled in a charming way. He quickly left the raven´s house to go to his own and talk to Mito about the divorce (some months ago they found out that due to an illness she was unable to have kids), but she grew enraged and blasted away. When she finally calm down, she went out of the room and in a cold blooded tone, she threatened her husband and his lover. The Uchiha put a lot of resistance, but in the end he agreed. After all he wasn´t the most popular person around.

The night their daughter was born, the Sakura trees were blooming. Madara gave birth alone, coaching himself through the birthing process without any help (not that any medic would have helped him). His door to the backyard was open and he saw during all the pain the petals falling to the ground. Just seeing that made him decide how to name his little child. Iohime, his little Sakura princess. He cradled his baby to his chest and passed a finger through her locks. He started singing to her, coaching her to sleep. The next morning Hashirama was at his doorstep. The Uchiha cried and latched himself onto the Senju, pleading not to be separated from his baby.

"Please, please don´t… let me keep her"

"We talked about this, no" the brunette was firm and walked away without seeing back. The pain in Madara´s chest was horrible. The next time he saw the Hokage… he couldn´t say not to him. The man was his last tie to his lost child…

Madara Uchiha gave birth to two more children, now boys, for the Shodaime. Both times he was completely alone, seeing the sky through his backyard door. The second one was worn in the middle of winter, but it was not snowing. His eyes got blurry from the pain, so much that the stars in the sky seeming to be shinning more than ever, making the nightly sky white. So he named the boy Byakuya (white night). He was taken away the next day. The third… nothing strange happened until the boy was born. He was white and raven, pretty as an angel, so he was named Sorato (the name means angel). Hashirama was away when he was born and Mito didn´t have the confidence to face him herself, so they stayed together for a long month. He breastfeed the child, who had a voracious appetite and could be more than two seconds away from him. When the father finally came for him, the baby was more than upset and cried out loudly.

Hashirama and Mito faked an history for the little kid, saying that he was really fragile when he was younger and has been in intensive care. But the baby wasn´t making things easier for them. He cried more and refused to be held by his surrogate mother, moving like a worm. He even refused to drink the milk from the nursemaid until he had no other option.

"What a pain in the head, would this child ever shut up?" asked a very angry redhead.

"I don´t know" answered Hashirama. One night he went to the cradle to spend some time with his little son, to apologize to him like he often did when his other children were infants. Sorato, now renamed Ahou (nuisance) by the Uzumaki, opened his eyes when he felt his father near him. The man tried to to hold him, but was thrown away when those eyes met him. He looked away and noticed the piercing Sharingan glare he was receiving from his son. The message was simple: I hate you…

-Three years later-

"Happy mother´s day, mommy!" waked them up Pochiri, all smiled and sunshine. Maki was hiding behind the doorframe, waiting for everything to pass. Her little brother never seemed to learn, he just wanted to win his mother´s approbation so much… "Here, your present! I made it myself!"

"What…" Mito was handed a misshapen vase, made entirely by the boy´s hands. She looked at it as if it was disgusting. "Do you think…" she said dropping it into the floor "that I would like to be handed this kind of TRASH!" she stepped on it, breaking it more. Tears came to the child´s eyes and he quickly went to his father for comfort. "GET OUT!" she ordered and the kid fled. Maki shock her head, left her present on the doorstep and went away. In the middle of the way she found her youngest brother, walking as if he didn´t have a care in the world.

"Don´t you have a present for mother? Just put it into the doorstep like me if you are scared" she said. He looked at her calmly, not changing his expression.

"She is not my mother" he said in his enigmatic voice and left.

-Minutes later-

Pochiri, full dressed, ran out of the house in tears. He ran with no place in mind, just thinking about his mother´s rejection towards him. He knew she had problems with all of her children, but his childish mind didn´t let him comprehend that he was not the problem. He finally reached a lake where he could just sit down in peace and cry. By coincidence, a man with black hair was walking that way with two grocery bags on his hands. Madara saw his son for the first time in years and his hearth constricted. The Senju clan´s soldiers never let him pass when the children were out of the house. Then, how was he now allowed to see him? The Uchiha then noticed his little boy was crying and approached to soothe him.

"Is there something the matter?" he sat down besides the boy.

"My mom doesn´t love me" he cried. His true mother´s hearth constricted. How dare that woman to mistreat his child? And how dare that man to let her do it? He was seriously considering not letting him touch him again… but he knew that he didn´t have the will to do so, Hashirama was the only one still on his side. "She hates me"

"How could a mother hate her own child?" he asked.

"She does! And I don´t know what I did wrong!"

"You didn´t do anything wrong" said Madara in a soothing tone, caressing his child´s hair with a hand and calming him. The boy stopped his tears and noticed that… this hand seem familiar in some way, as if he had felt it before, doing the same. "There is no way such a nice good boy like you could do anything to deserve it"

"Then why does she hate me?" Pochiri continue to pour his hearth out to the other man, really happy that he finally found a friend he could tell everything.

Ahou was walking through the streets, searching for his brother. He was a truly strange kid, always quiet and not letting the other came close, not even his own parents. And it wasn´t like the others didn´t try, he purposely pushed them away in a rude way… not that some of them didn´t deserve it. Like Mito. That morning the redhead wanted to hit him after she made the older boy cry, but a well place Sharingan glare reminded her that he wasn´t someone she could mistreat. He continued walking until he felt two very familiar energy signatures. One was from his sibling, the other… his eyes went wide. He knew who this chakra was. Did he finally found her? His real mother… he ran towards the two. The three years old saw a man caressing his brother´s head, humming a song that was helping to calm him down. It was it, his mother´s voice… that was his mother…

"Pochiri! Get away from that man immediately!" Tobirama was there to break the scene. He didn´t like an Uchiha, particularly that one, near any of his family members. Madara stood up, whispered something into his son´s ears and went away, taking his grocery bags. The older kid went away too, wondering if he should really stop seeing his new friend or the contrary. The youngest boy followed him and managed to enter his backyard. The clan head was surprised to find him there.

"What do you want?" he asked, whipping the tears away from his eyes.

"Mama" called him the kid and hugged him by the waist, inhaling his essence and feeling content. He finally found his real mother.

"Sorato…" finally answered the older raven. After some touching moments the two entered and Madara served some tea. "How do you knew?"

"I never forgot some things… your smell, your chakra, your voice" he explained. "It could seem impossible, but I did and… knew that horrible whore my father has for a wife was not my mother, but I was forced to live with her, something I really don´t want to do, I want to be with you. She is such a bitch"

"I know, your brother told me"

"I bet he didn´t tell you the whole history. By the way" he took something out of his pocket. "Happy mother´s day, I saved this for the time I found you"

"Being here with me is the best gift" but anyway, Madara accepted the present. It was four golden rings with different decorations. The first one had a crown, the second one a star, the third one two wings and the fourth a triangle. "They are beautiful, thank you"

"You are welcome" he pulled out a piece of ceramic and saw it for a moment. "I would have brought Pochiri´s…"

"Byakuya, his name is Byakuya, not that stupid, undignified, humiliating dog name" growled the older Uchiha. "She changed it to mock at him when they took him away from me"

"Byakuya… that´s a good name. I would have brought his gift, but Mito broke it" he stopped talking for some seconds. "Maybe I can fix it in some way"

"Don´t worry, it´s okay, just meeting the two of you is enough for me. It would be perfect if your sister was here too…"

"Maki would never come on her own, she listen to uncle Tobirama far too much to even consider being family to an Uchiha"

"That damn…"

"No bad words, a mother should never swear"

"Sorry"

"Can I stay over-night?" asked surprisingly Sorato without even thinking about it. "Or better, can I move here? I don´t want to go back to that house" then he thought about it for some seconds. "Well, that could be a little bit selfish, no? Leaving Byakuya alone there. Maki knows how to get herself out of trouble"

"Yes… you should go back" said Madara not really convinced, putting his cup down.

"Next time I will come with my brother and I promise I will get the both of us out of that house… maybe even the three"

-Some weeks later-

"I think I have a shougi game in my attic, but it´s time for you two kids to go" said Madara smiling. Since their reunion near the lake, Sorato (because now that he knew his real name he started to use it) started to take his brother to their mother´s house every day. At first, after the talk Tobirama had with him, he didn´t want to see the bad man again, but after the few first times his brother brought him here he realized the man wasn´t scary or evil, his uncle was just mistaken. And now they played with him daily.

"I can get it!" Pochiri ran to the place and grabbed the game, suddenly some books fell. He got out of the way, but suddenly one hit the floor and opened in a page where his old lullaby was written. He picked up the book, but before he can read Madara appeared in the attic.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking for injuries.

"Yes, I am" answered the boy, hiding the book behind his back. "I think I made a mess, let me clean this up, Madara-sama"

"No, go home, I can clean this up tomorrow" he sighed, sometimes having children means that his house would be a mess. "Come to think about it, the day after tomorrow is your birthday. We can make something for your…"

"Yes!" he practically screamed, completely out of his mind in joy. "Sorry, my mother hates our birthdays and my father is never home. Thanks for making something for me"

"No problem" smiled the Uchiha, cursing his lover in his mind. The kids quickly went away towards their home, where Mito was lying on the sofa, eating chocolates and reading a book. She didn´t pay any attention to the children or offer them some dinner (not that they needed it, they already ate at Madara´s). Pochiri went straight to his room and started to read the book he found in the attic. It was well past his bedtime when he read about his friend´s children.

"Wait, you had children?" he said out loud, then covered his mouth. "Why aren´t they in your house?" he was sleepy, but wanted to know so much about those kids… then he read the truth, the cold agonizing truth. It was quite a shock, he couldn´t sleep a whole night. The next day he was woken up by his father, who smiled at him and told him breakfast was ready.

"Oh, tomorrow is your birthday, what do you want?"

"Hum…" he didn´t answer. Besides, he knew it was a lie, tomorrow wasn´t his birthday, it was today. He took his breakfast in silence, not caring about the glares his mo… no Mito shot towards him. Immediately after he dashed out of the house, towards the lake where he met his mother for the first time… he seemed so loving and caring and… why didn´t his father stayed with him? Or at least let them stay? He went towards the Uchiha´s house and saw him baking a cake. Even if he was not there to enjoy his birthday with him, his mom still prepared him a special desert, more than the Uzumaki princess or the Shodaime have ever done in his life. He ran away again.

It was late when he returned home, more calmed and thirsty for answers. He sat down in the dinning table, with his hands on the thing. His eyes were cold and angry. Hashirama and Mito arrived some minutes later with Sorato, who just got to his room, giving his brother some privacy to yell at the spouses to his hearth content. The Shodaima looked confused, asking what was wrong. He got even angrier, like he didn´t knew what was wrong.

"What is wrong…" he started with poison in his voice "is that you have been lying to me my whole life" he stared at his father, who threw himself back. It was a hateful glare, amplified by the new doujutsu. "Why didn´t you tell me about my mother? Or even better… why didn´t you left me with him? He loves me… and for some reason I don´t understand he loves you"

"Pochiri, let me explain…"

"Yes, explain me. Explain me how coward you are"

"Pochiri…"

"Don´t call me that! BYAKUYA! My name is Byakuya! And I´m more than interested in how did you ditched such a treasure for… for… for this whore!"

"Here me out, you little…" begin to say the redhead, but a well-placed Sharingan glare shut her up.

"You are a bitch, not even worth of being a mother… maybe that is the reason you are infertile" he smiled when he saw the look on her face, then turned to see her husband. "And you, you are a coward not even worth the blessing you were given" he lifted from his seat and walked towards the door. In the end of the stairs was his little brother, waiting for him.

"Let´s get out of here"

"Sons… where are you going?" asked Hashirama.

"We are not your sons" said the younger one.

"Ah…"

"Sorato, my name is Sorato"

"Like he said, we are not your sons anymore. We are our mother´s sons" Byakuya took his little brother´s hand and lead him outside. "Goodbye, Senju Hashirama"

-In Madara´s house-

Madara was finishing some things when he felt a knock on the backyard´s door. He opened it only to find his two sons, smiling. He was about to ask why they were outside so late, when both kids hugged him.

"We are home, mama" said the older one. The raven couldn´t believe it, finally the destiny was giving him back two of his treasures. He hugged them tightly, running a hand through both kids really short hair (something Mito always did to camouflage their similarity with their mother). Byakuya cried a little.

"Welcome back, Byakuya, Sorato…" he sobbed. They entered the house, where the stomachs of both children growled a little. "Are you hungry? I can fix you some dinner, then we can make the most of what is left from Byakuya´s birthday… or maybe to celebrate it tomorrow."

"No, I want to celebrate my birthday on my birthday" answered the boy "Let´s light some candles and use that cake I saw you baking earlier today"

"Okay" the older Uchiha pulled it out and took the candles out of their place. Then they chanted the birthday. Byakuya put off the candles, wishing that their family would be more united than the last one. After they ate it was late, so both kids´ eyelids were dropping. "Time for bed. I didn´t have time to fix your rooms… tomorrow I can do it, but today you will have to sleep with me"

"No problem" said the now seven year old, tired as hell. It has been a large day, but the best birthday in his life.

"Where are your sleeping clothes?"

"We left with nothing our father´s house, we don´t have" answered Sorato.

"That´s bad… Well, I think I have some things for you in the attic" they went upstairs and Madara quickly found a box with his and Izuna´s old clothes when they were children. He pulled out two yukatas and handed each one to his children. "Try this on, it was mine from when I was six" Byakuya left to change. "Sorato, this was Izuna´s when he was three" the little boy went down without a word.

"It´s perfect" said the older happy. The younger kid´s yukata was a little bit short, but for now it will do. The three of them lied on the futon and the children hugged their mother to sleep.

"Oyasumi" said sleepily Byakuya.

"Oyasumi. I love you both" answered Madara. The kids smiled again. Their new life was definitely better than the other.


	10. Chapter 10

Days passed and soon it has been a month since the brothers left their father´s house. In the meantime, they stayed hidden in Madara´s home, wearing his and Izuna´s old clothes. The hair of both children grew, something that Mito never allowed before. Byakuya soon realized why. Even if his hair was brunette and straight, it falls in a way that shown more the similarities between his facial structure and his mother´s. Sorato was even worse, he didn´t know how they managed to hide that he was the carbon copy of their mom except for their eyes.

"What is this?" asked the younger child one day. His hair bothered him a bit, the way it falls into his eyes prevented him from having full vision, but he wanted to keep it long. That day he was trying to find a solution when he found two silver accessories.

"I haven´t seen them in a long time" said Madara, giving those a look. "They belonged to my mother, she used them to keep her hair out of her face. Like this" he put them each in one side of his son´s face, pinning it to the sides. "You can keep them if you want"

"Thanks, mama" he said. With his hair problem effectively solved, he left the place and saw his brother in the backyard, staring at the koi pound. His eyes narrowed, knowing exactly why the brunette was acting like that. He has always wanted to learn strong jutsus, not just the boring bunshin the Shodaime have taught him (it was the only jutsu the seven years old knew). "Mama, nii-chan wanted to learn a jutsu"

"Hum?" Madara peered from the other room and quickly realized what happened. "Didn´t your father taught you some jutsus?"

"No, he didn´t. I learned bunshin, kawarimi and genjutsu myself, he only knows bunshin… for the Academy"

"I can´t believe him" Madara walked straight to his older son and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come here, I´m going to teach you some Uchiha Fire Style techniques"

"Really?" asked hopefully the kid.

"Really" they went to a nearby lake and there the older raven made some hand signs. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" an enormous fireball was shot from his mouth, making the child open his mouth in awe. This… this was amazing! So much power, so much passion… the fire was definitely the best element. "Now you try"

"Okay" he made the same hand signs and then "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" the fireball that was shot from his mouth was hardly the half of Madara´s, but it was a huge achievement for his first time… but not for him. He wanted his Fireball to be perfect. "Hum…"

"Very good, you are a natural at this" the mother put a hand on his shoulder, congratulating him while his little brother observed.

"It wasn´t as big as yours"

"Of course, I have more practice. But for your first time, it was more than most Uchiha children manage to do, you should be proud" the Uchiha leader looked at the sun. "Later I will teach you some taijutsu, now we have to buy more groceries and some things for your rooms. I bet you will like some decoration…"

"You go, I will be here… practicing"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to do it right" Byakuya then proceeded to form some hand seals and making another Fireball, bigger than the last one, but not enough for him. Madara was unsure about leaving him was there, but Sorato grabbed his hand and told him it was okay. They went away to the stores, with everyone looking at their direction and whispering in their backs. The adult tried not to pay any attention while the child narrowed his eyes. He didn´t like a bit. The younger Uchiha´s bad humor only worsened when he noticed how expensive everything was for them, since the food to some simple decorations for their rooms, as if the prices were riced especially for them.

"Ma… Father, why is everything so expensive?" he asked, knowing that to call Madara his mother in public would be a mistake.

"I don´t know" he lied and they left, the child by the hand of the older raven. When they were returning to the Uchiha Compound, they were stopped by Tobirama and some of his guards, that were looking at Madara as if he was a criminal.

"Madara, my nephews disappeared sometime ago, care to explain me how it happened?" asked the albino directly, as if he was talking to the culprit. Well, maybe he was, but not in the way he seemed to believe things have happened.

"How should I know? Maybe their stupid father lost them" he answered without paying attention. Tobirama was about to confront him more directly when he noticed the other had company. His gaze felt on the child, that felt immediately threatened. His eyes turned red, which made the future Hokage take a step back. He has never seen an Uchiha so young with the fully matured doujutsu, how much hate did this boy had?. For a moment he believed this was Ahou under some type of genjutsu, but now, after seeing the boy´s Sharingan, he knew it was impossible his nephew and this kid to be the same person. Besides, he looked exactly like Madara…

"Who is this kid? Now you are babysitting for someone? You really have so much free time, Madara" he mocked. The albino knew that the Uchiha didn´t have many missions because he assigned them to other shinobi to prevent him to have much money and avoid a future coup d´ etat. The kid glared at him, still with his doujutsu activated. "Don´t test me, kid"

"Sorato, stop" ordered the older and the kid dropped the jutsu. "This is my youngest son, Uchiha Sorato. He is three and was born a month before your nephew"

"I didn´t knew you had children"

"I have two sons, Byakuya and Sorato"

"The where is the other one? Guarding the house or something inside it?" Tobirama raised his eyebrow. Now he was more than interested in this mysterious children. "And why didn´t you enroll them at the Academy… or at least the older one?"

"Byakuya decided to stay to practice his Katon" this ringed the alarm bells in the Senju´s mind and he demanded to be taken to the Uchiha leader´s house. Madara did it to clear his suspicions, after all he hasn´t done anything wrong and knew Hashirama wasn´t behind this searching (the Hokage knew where his children were and knew exactly why he lost his sons as well as his lover). When they were returning to the compound, a tired Byakuya appeared in front of them. When he noticed Tobirama his new eyes activated when he felt the treat. Why was he here? Did he came to take them back?

"M… Father, what´s happening?" he asked. Tobirama for the second time that day rejected the hypothesis of one of Madara´s children to be his nephew. Those kids surely were their father´s sons to have the cursed eyes at such a young age.

"Nothing, Bya, this… fine people are just going to search the Hokage´s sons in our house. Go to your room and take your room and take your brother. Don´t get out until I said so" the kid deactivated his doujutsu and did as he was told, knowing full well that they won´t find anything. They have already destroyed the clothes that could identify them.

"Watch them" ordered the albino to one of his guards. He was sure the kids were accomplishes and helped their father to commit the crime. But his search ended up empty, if his nephews were there, they were not anymore. Maybe they weren´t even alive anymore. He felt rage and went to the kids´ room. "Uchiha Byakuya, no?"

"Yes" answered the boy, trying not to stutter.

"Your father told me you were practicing your Katon, care to tell me where?"

"In the lake, a lot of people saw me there. I have done nothing"

"Here me out, you little…"

"It´s enough" interrupted Madara. "My children nor I have done anything bad, so you should take your leave now. You will find nothing"

"We will see" Tobirama made a sign to his men to leave. They were on the door when the Uchiha called them again.

"You know, you were right about something. I don´t really have much time to take care of the kids all by myself. Maybe it´s better if I enroll them into the Academy apart from private tutoring them"

"Hum… do as you want" and they left.

"And… who wants to go to the Academy?" asked the older Uchiha with a smile. Byakuya replied with the same gesture, having always wanted to go, but Sorato frowned. He knew how people really were and was not looking forward to his brother to find out.

-The first day of school-

The boys were left in the school´s yard, Byakuya holding his little brother´s hand. Both kids were enrolled, one in the actual classes and the other in the little kids daycare. He was not very happy about it, but he would behave as long as they behave with him. The older one soon found his friends, the ones that always played with him when he still lived with his father and rushed towards them, sure that they would recognize him besides his longer hair. But when he reached them…

"Get away from us, murdered!" screamed one, looking at him as if he were the dirtiest thing in the face of earth. "Monster!"

"Yes, don´t get near us!"

"What are you talking about? I haven´t done anything! Besides I am…"

"Bullshit! Do you think anyone knows what you did? You two and your father killed poor Pochiri and his brother! Then incinerated the bodies so no one can prove it!" said the other.

"What? Who is saying that crap about us?" asked Byakuya confused. Didn´t they recognize him? Really? Just because he had longer hair and a different name?

"It´s not crap, it´s the truth! Tobirama-sama said it and he is never wrong! Stay away from us, you little shit!" they turned around and got away from him. The Uchiha boy looked around, only to find more of those looks of hate and disdain, as if he wasn´t even a human. Where this really the people that used to smile at him? To give him gifts? Was the name really that important?

"Look who is here, Uchiha Madara junior" said an older boy. Byakuya turned around only to see a bunch of bullies around his little brother. He was about to run to protect him, when he noticed the little kid wasn´t afraid. "Are you really a boy? What boy let his hair grow like this and wears hairpins? You look more like a girl"

"Idiots"

"What did you say, you little shit?!" one of them raised his fist to punch him in the face, but one look at the boy´s Sharingan and he was unconscious on the floor along with his companions, trembling in their sleep.

"Is there another one that wants to talk to me?" he asked and all the children made way for him. The young prodigy looked around. "Good"

-At the house-

Madara received his children after they arrived from school. Byakuya was so pissed that he threw his schoolbag to the floor and ran straight to his mother. He let out a few screams of rage, while his little brother just went straight to the refrigerator for his meal. After just one day he managed to win everybody´s fear, even the teacher´s. Sorato was a genius among genius, genjutsu being his best technique, but he still have many other jutsus.

"What happened?" said the older raven, running a hand tough the boy´s hair.

"He just found out how people in this village really are" answered Sorato, biting a sandwich. "He will get used to it"

"Huh… Byakuya, as you see, I´m not the most popular person in Konoha… In fact, all the people, even in my clan, believe that I´m dangerous" explained Madara. The boy just can´t believe it, he knew his mother and he was a loving, caring person, not some merciless killer. "It was because of the reputation I made for myself in the Clan Wars, so… maybe it´s better for you two to return to your father, he can…"

"NO!" screamed the brunette, hugging the other Uchiha tightly. "I will do anything except returning to that lying bastard´s house!" angry tears ran down his face. "And those people… they are idiots! All of them! Are they just that blind?!"

"In their eye the sons of the merciless murderer Madara Uchiha can´t be the same as the ones of Saint Hokage" said Sorato. "So the only answer their logic left them was that we killed his children out of revenge or something like that. They don´t even try to see the similarities, just the differences"

"Damn…" he unlatched himself from his mother, then smiled in a wicked way, releasing hate from his Sharingan. "But at least now I know how people are. Such narrow minded, untrustworthy, lying, selfish creatures. They didn´t even try to understand, just hate people for something an idiot make up as the truth!" he laughed. "But maybe… maybe Tobirama was right. I killed Pochiri… I delivered the killing blow today by finding out how they really were!"

"Bya…"

"It´s okay, I´m okay" assured the boy to his parent. "We can make this… we just need to stuck together, the three of us" he hold his brother´s and mother´s hands. "We are a family after all"

"Yes" said Sorato, smiling for the first time.

"Absolutely" said Madara. "But what about the Academy?"

"We didn´t need friends if they are just going to be with us for interest" answered Byakuya. "It will leave us enough time to study… so we can ace it in less than a year"

-In the Hokage tower-

"I found something interesting last time I saw Madara, brother" said Tobirama while the brunette Senju was reading some papers, trying not to think about his children and their mother. He was really depressed about that. First his sons abandoned him and then his lover broke up with him, leaving him sexless. "Aniya, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, I am" but he was clearly not.

"I was telling to you about the surprise I got when I found out he had children" said the younger Senju, while the Shodaime´s fingers grabbed the papers with unneeded strength.

"So… you met Byakuya and Sorato?" he asked, masking what happened.

"You knew about them? Why didn´t you tell me that the bastard had little monster? He is spreading his evil crazy genes as we are talking"

"Please, Tobirama, they are only two children"

"That will grew up into powerful enemies, just like their father…" Hashirama bit his lip, preventing himself from saying something to his brother. "Just how much time did you know them?"

"Since forever. Byakuya was born a day before Pochiri and Sorato is an entire month older than Ahou. I wanted them to be friends but… well, Madara said that he didn´t want his children to commit the same mistakes as him" lied the Hoage.

"For once he was right… and you are an idiot. They would undoubtedly have killed your children" the albino sat down on the desk. "In fact, I believe it was them who murdered them."

"Aw, come on, Tobirama! You are just talking about two kids and my best friend! They couldn´t have done something like that!" especially since they were the same persons.

"But they did and I will prove it. Until then I have instructed the jounin senseis not to let them pass the genin exam and they gladly accepted. No one wants them to become shinobi… mostly after what that little monster Sorato did to the other children"

"Now, that´s just exaggerating, Tobirama, are you and the others really going to deprive two kids of fulfilling their dreams just because you dislike their father?"

"No, brother, we are protecting the village from a very real treat" Hashirama frowned. He wanted to yell at his face not to touch his love or his children, but he kept his mouth tightly shut. If he open it he would lose his dream, but if he don´t…


	11. Chapter 11

"This is ridiculous, I have tried this time, but they didn´t want to work with me! Sent THEM back to the Academy!" screamed Byakuya. He was eight now and this was the fourth time he didn´t pass the genin exam. And it wasn´t because he lacked the ability or his will to work with anothers, it was because of the attitude the others have towards him.

"They worked together, you didn´t and… who in their right mind attacked a comrade with such a huge Katon? You deserve it"

"This exam wasn´t suppose to be approved by all three genin or none of them?"

"Yes, but the problem is only you, so I´m going to give this opportunity to another kid more fit to serve" the young Uchiha growled and stormed away. Now he knew why Sorato didn´t even bother to try, practicing by himself. He reached his house, damming his uncle to hell. The man was so blind that he didn´t noticed he what he was doing…

"I´m home" he said. His prodigy of a little brother was there playing with two bells, as if he didn´t have a care in the world. "How was your exam?"

"I win this myself… I didn´t pass again, not that I care" answered the young raven. "We weren´t going to pass anyway, they didn´t want us to become shinobi… not that I care" he sighed before putting the bells down. "What I´m more worried about is mama´s reaction"

"Yeah, me too" the first time they didn´t pass, Madara had a little breakdown. He hugged his sons and told them he was sorry, that it was all his fault. They tried to calm him down, after all they know he wasn´t at fault. This was that bastard of a Hokage´s fault and now the brunette was more than willing to make him pay. "But he was better last time, now it won´t be a great deal"

"I´m still worried"

"Yes, me too"

-In the Hokage´s office-

"Hashirama, you know this jounins were only failing the kids because they were my sons" Madara tried to bring some reason to his ex-lover´s mind. "Byakuya is not taking this well, and he is trying. He practices everyday and his Katon is the best of all the Uchiha children…"

"In this whole time, you have been only defending Byakuya" Hashirama tried to avoid the conversation. "What about Sorato?"

"He isn´t even trying and he is too young, soon to be four. He might be a genius, but even for him is too soon"

"He isn´t even trying? He put his jounin senseis and teammates in a powerful genjutsu that no even the other Uchihas could break and he isn´t trying?" the Shodaime rubbed his temples, knowing that later he would have to see his youngest son´s latest victims.

"My God, Hashirama, he is just a kid… and a genius. He only wanted to get rid of the problem the sooner he can…" in that moment Tobirama entered the room with a frown that only deepened when he saw who was there.

"Aniya, we need you to stabilize the little demon´s latest victims" the brunette Senju nodded, got up and rushed past Madara. The albino one looked at him serious. "Aren´t you going to apologize?"

"For what, might you tell?"

"For your damn son´s actions! He ruined the day of joy of another pair of children!"

"Hum… if Sorato didn´t find them worthy of being his teammates, then maybe sending them back to the academy is the best" answered the raven before he left. In his way home he cursed his old partner. Of course he couldn´t trust Hashirama! For taking his children away he can count on him, but to help them, to be a father… no, he was alone in that. "I´m home"

"Welcome back, mama" said Byakuya, reading a Katon scroll on the table. "Where were you?"

"Talking to the Hokage about… important stuff" he sighed. "Of course he didn´t listen to me or even take my opinion into account. Such a friend he was…"

"Were you expecting something else from him, mama?" asked Sorato, stopping his genjutsu practice on a poor bird, that took the opportunity to fly away. "He is more worried about his precious little village than his family…"

"I guess… I wanted to see if there was something left in him from the man I felt in love with or if he even existed at all" he sighed before going to the kitchen to prepare dinner. "I´m going to make some inarisushi today, how does that sound?"

"Great, I love your inarisushi" Byakuya looked towards the Hokage monument and felt like vandalizing it, but it would only make things worse. There was a knock on the door and he opened.

"Byakuya-sama, you and your family have been called a the clan meeting today at night. Please, don´t arrive late, an important decision is going to be taken today" the messenger said and then left. An important decision? That sounds bad.

"Mama, we have been called to a clan meeting" said the boy. Madara stopped preparing their meal and Sorato looked at them with his Sharingan activated. They knew bad news when they heard them and being called to the council was not good in their current situation. And they were right. In the reunion, the elders pronounced a long speech before getting straight to the point.

"… that´s why we think a change on leadership is in order" ended he speaker.

"WHAT?!" asked the older boy, earning a few disdainful looks from the old geezers.

"What you heard, Byakuya, from now on Uchiha Madara is not longer our leader. Uchiha Hikaku will take the leadership, we hope with some more moderation"

"Why?! This is not…" he wanted to scream bloody murder at them, but s harsh look from his mother shut him up. There was nothing they could do by just yelling at those idiots that they were making a mistake, that they were condemning the clan.

"Maybe it´s too difficult to understand for a boy your age, but the village did not trust your father anymore, nor the clan did" continued the elder. "Besides… we can´t have a clan heir that couldn´t even pass the genin exam, can we?"

"You…" he growled but was stopped. They left the place with the order to clear the house for the new owners and get prepared to be relocated. Madara and the children arrived at the house and both ravens started to prepare the moving. The brunette just stayed on the front door. "Are you really going to abandon like this?" he knew exactly how of a great deal leadership was for his mother… and for him. His dream was to lead the Uchiha clan to a new era of greatness between all Konoha clans. "Without a fight?"

"Byakuya, here me out" said his mom, hugging him tightly. "Don´t ever let them see how much they have hurt you" soon the guards came to escort them to their new place. It was a really tiny poorly made hut in the outside of the village, not Hikaku´s old house. It had only one room and barely a kitchen. The men left after their work was done. "I know this is going to be a smaller space than the one you are accustomed to" apologized Madara. "and we three are going to have to share the room…"

"It doesn´t matter" said Byakuya. "We are still together"

"Yes, as long as we are together, everything is fine" finished Sorato.

Some days after the little brunette was returning from the store when he saw the new clan head giving the children a class on Katon jutsu. His brother and him were not invited, such a surprise. He set the food into the floor and then made some hand signs. He yelled the techniques name…

"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!" it was a jutsu he just learned, but he executed it to the perfection. I was as if Madara in person was doing the jutsu. All of them looked at him with fear, since when a eight years old child that wasn´t even a genin was able to execute such a technique? Byakuya just left after directing them a Sharingan glare. "I´m home"

"Did you managed to buy everything?" asked his mother, showing Sorato some of his formal yukatas. The younger Uchiha shook his head silently and the older went back to picking one. They were for a party at the Hokage´s house, the motive was his birthday. At first it was a surprise, but the they thought he was invited just because it was him who signed the peace treatment.

"Yes" Byakuya put the things down and started to cut on the jam to prepare some sandwiches. He stole some of the things, after all since his mom lost leadership missions for him got down to zero and they barely had any money. "Do you really want to go?"

"It´s only a formality, I will be back before you can tell" answered the older raven, finally picking out a yukata. His brunette son nodded and handed him one of the three sandwiches. "No, you eat, I will eat at the party"

"Liar" the boy knew his mother was lying. Since they stopped having money, Madara started to skip meals at an alarming rate. The boys knew he was starving himself to give them food, so they can be healthy, but it only intensify their hate. "We need to leave this accursed place, quickly, before it kills us all"

"Indeed"

-At the party-

Madara was not having a good time, as not many people wanted to talk with the Uchiha leader that felt into disgrace. He took a quick look at the banquet table and felt his mouth water. He haven´t eaten in days, trying to keep his children with something on the stomach. Suddenly, he was pulled by the arm towards some place. At first he thought it was Mito again to tell him that someone that was struggling to maintain his family shouldn´t be invited to this kind of events, but then noticed it was Hashirama. He struggled but was too weak.

"Rikkudo Sennin, Madara! I´m not even putting that much strength!" said the Shodaime, worried about his ex-lover´s absence of strength. "You must be starving!"

"And whose fault is? There are no missions for me and that means no money for food… at least for me" answered the Uchiha feeling a bit dizzy. Hashirama felt guilty and rushed to the kitchen to bring his once best friend something to eat. The raven was about to reject it, but the Senju didn´t let him.

"If you continue like that you will die from hunger and then… who is going to take care of the kids? Because they would die before coming back to me" he handed the food back to him. "Come on, eat, it´s the least I can do for the mother of my children"

"Hum…" grunted Madara, but swallowed down his pride and started eating. The inarisushi tasted like glory. He swallowed down quickly and continued to eat without caring that the other was seeing him. Hashirama, for his part, was starting to notice just how much of a toll this situation had on his love…

"Do you want some sake too?" but he wasn´t going to lose this opportunity. It has been a long time since he had sex and passed so much time fantasying about touching the Uchiha again. He poured two shots of sake and handed on to the raven.

"Maybe one or two" Madara wasn´t thinking anymore. He wanted to drink, lo release some of the tension he was carrying for being a single mother without one ryo on the pocket. He drank the first quickly and soon lost count of his shots. Hashirama then laid him on the floor, barely conscious, and untied his yukata. He started to kiss his neck and leave love marks on it. "I missed you…"

"Really?" asked the brunette, startled by the other´s confession.

"Yes… a lot. I wondered… ahhhh…" the raven moaned when the Hokage touched his nipples. "where the man I felt in love went…"

"I´m right here now"

"Not you… the Hashirama that… ahhh… was willing to be by my side… the one that… ummmm… asked me to found this village… that loved me… that wanted to raise our children together… ahhhh… sometimes I even wonder if he even existed" the Senju couldn´t answer. He untied his own yukata and lied over the Uchiha, covering him with his body…

-The next morning-

Hashirama awoke to the sound of his lover redressing in a hurry and muttering curses under his breath. He yawned and stretched, feeling contented for the first time in a year. Madara, finally dressed, tried to walk, but his feet give up. It was no wonder, seeing that they haven´t had sex in a long time and last night he took the Uchiha more than ten times. It was obvious his tights would hurt a little.

"Come on, you don´t have to rush, stay here with me a little bit"

"No" answered Madara firmly. "This wasn´t supposed to happen. It shouldn´t have happened. I promised I would return home early and now…"

"Don´t be like that, they can wait some more minutes"

"No. Goodbye, Hashirama, and happy birthday" and he left.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" was the greeting he got from Byakuya when he arrived home. He shook his head, that should be his line. He was the mother after all.

-The Next month-

Madara hurled in the toilet, feeling awful that morning. He haven´t even eating and he was nauseated. Byakuya approached worried while Sorato activated his Sharingan and scanned his mother´s body. What he saw left him with his mouth opened.

"I think I have caught a stomach flu" said the older Uchiha, flushing the toilet. His oldest helped him up and took him to the dinning room, where he could sit. "Hopefully it will go away soon"

"No" said the youngest, eyeing his middle. "This will last nine months" the other two opened their eyes big a saucers and activated their Sharingan to look at Madara´s middle. Indeed, there was a new chakra forming itself there. The former leader cursed at his luck and himself. He couldn´t believe he was foolish enough to let himself be impregnated again by Hashirama. "What do you want to do?"

"It´s obvious, we have to leave, now, before it´s too late" proposed Byakuya. "Or he will take our new sibling away from us"

"I… let me think about this one bit" the oldest left the house and walked towards the Hokage monument. He stood up in the same place where he named that village that was now rejecting him with a strange look. For some time he has fantasized about this place being his home, as well as his children´s. A safe beacon where they could grow up without knowing war. Now it was slowly killing them.

"I didn´t think I would find you here" said Hashirama, entering to the place. They haven´t seen each other since their night together and now… the brunette couldn´t have appeared in a better moment. "Is something the matter?"

"Hashirama… answer me sincerely. If we were to have another child… would you take it away from me?"

"The deal is still on" the man said. "Why?"

"Nothing…. I have to go, sorry" he left in a hurry, leaving the other confused. Madara ran to the woods until he felt to the floor and cried, rubbing his belly. He can practically sense his and his baby´s fear. "There, there… I´m here, I will not let you leave my side…" he got to his feet again, now determinate. They would leave Konoha immediately. And his new child… not matter it was a boy or a girl he would be named Izuna, in honor of his brother that wanted to protect him from this and was against the village. Hashirama appeared again that instant.

"What´s happening?"

"Nothing, I just… want to show you something" that night, after he show the Rikudo stone to his ex-lover and gave some excuse, he left the village with his children by the hand. They were not returning, ever…


	12. Chapter 12

Izuna was born in his time, a cute little baby that was all smiles. The little ball of sunshine quickly became everyone´s favorite family member, even Sorato´s, who was a little antisocial. The baby was a little bit underweight, after all his mother was struggling with the food and money for all the pregnancy. His brothers noticed that he was in danger, so they went to the nearby villages and stole food and first care necessities for an infant. That way the family survived for their first months after leaving Konoha. Once the boy was born and the mother was recovered, Madara left for Konoha.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Byakuya, holding the baby in his arms, like the older raven did with his own younger brother. "Izuna needs you here…"

"I have to end this" explained Madara. "The only way for us to disappear is for me to be dead. Konoha will stop searching and, even if he didn´t want to, Hashirama will too. He is going to be urged by his advisors to leave you alone"

"Okay…" the little child picked that moment to start crying. Sorato and Byakuya looked at their mother and he started singing:

"There´s nothing complicated

About the way we live

We´re all here for each other

Happy to be

Proud of who we are,

Humble beneath the starts

We have everything

we need, the moon, the sun

There is more than

Enough here, for everyone

All we have we share, and

All of us we care

So come on,

Welcome to our family time

Welcome to our brotherly time

We´re happy, givin´ and takin´

To the friends we are making

There´s nothing we won´t do

Welcome to our family time

Welcome to our happy to be time

This is our festival

You know and best of all

We´re here to share it all

There´s a bond between us

Nobody can explain

It´s a celebration of live

And seeing friends again

I´d be here for you

I know that you would be there for me too

So come on,

Welcome to our family time

Welcome to our brotherly time

We´re happy, givin´ and takin´

To the friends we are making

There´s nothing we won´t do

Welcome to our family time

Welcome to our happy to be time

This is our festival

You know and best of all

We´re here to share it all

Remember your loved ones that departed

Someone deep in your hearth

Finding love, planning a future

Telling histories, laughing with friends

Precious moments you will never forget

This has to be the most beautiful, the most peaceful place

I´ve ever been to

It´s nothing like I´ve ever seen before

When I think how far I´ve come

I can´t believe it

And yet I see it

Then I see family, I see the way we used to be

come on,

Welcome to our family time

Welcome to our brotherly time

We´re happy, givin´ and takin´

To the friends we are making

There´s nothing we won´t do

Welcome to our family time

Welcome to our happy to be time

This is our festival

You know and best of all

We´re here to share it all"

"Nice song" said Byakuya, rocking the sleeping baby in his arms. "Be back soon"

"Don´t worry, I will be"

The valley of end was a large fight, but in the end Madara managed to do what he planned, disappearing from Konoha´s view. Apart from that, he was secretly giving Hashirama a last chance with their family, but of course the idiot didn´t take it. He was too busy protecting his dream that he decided to lose his family. Before going back to his children, Madara made a small stop to patch himself up with Hashirama´s flesh. It didn´t matter much, he already had the mark of that man on his mind and body and his kids have it in their blood.

"We are finally free of them" announces the mother when he finally reached his sons.

-Several years later-

Izuna, age fourteen, had just given birth to a girl in front of his family. He had to say, that was the most painful experience of his live, he didn´t knew how his mother could bare with it four times… all alone. The teenager rocked the baby in his arms, and the smiles on his family´s faces were wide. They still want to kill the man who did this to him, but he wasn´t letting them. For his daughter´s sake.

They all have changed because of the years. Byakuya was stronger, his Katon famous. He has the facial structure of his mother but the body and tallness of his father. Now he wore his long brunette hair in a ponytail and could be also described as a walking temper. Sorato was the carbon copy of their mother, sans his green eyes. Between the brothers he was the only one that had the Mangekyo, some strange shaped ring around his pupil. Because of his preference towards genjutsu in battle, he was called Sorato of the Kyoka Suigetsu. The prodigy child could fight with his mom in equal terms, Susanoo and everything, but grew up from his antisocial self to be an outspoken flirtatious teen, whose beauty attract many viewers. So bad that he only went to the bars to find victims to play with his illusions. At last Izuna… wasn´t a baby anymore, but was still naïve… and a crybaby. He clung to his mother a lot, but in his defense so did his brothers. He became a natural medical ninjutsu specialist, who was not easy to anger… but when you manage to he can became a formidable enemy. He had a little inferiority complex with the rest of his family, but nothing serious.

Returning to the present, the youngest child was thinking about what he should do with the father of his baby. He always told him that he wanted to be with him forever, that they were soul mates… and that he was more beautiful than his family members. He shouldn´t have believed him. Unlike his brothers and mother, that had the Uchiha sensuality, he was more of a Senju and could only achieve to be cute.

"Should have known…" he babbled to himself.

"Then… why don´t you go to search for him? To Konoha…" a whispering voice said to his ear. "That child needs a father…"

"I just… just want to get him to see her… at least just once. Maybe that way he could fell in love with her and stay with me"

"Then go… to Konoha" the voice was more than persuasive.

"I will" Zetsu smiled at the answer. Those kids would be useful after all… to convince their mother to be his puppet.

-In Konoha-

Izuna was looking around with his Sharingan activated, completely oblivious to the danger he was in. Not even an hour after he entered the village, he was suddenly attacked by a white haired man, who ran a katana through his body. The pain was unbearable and he realized late that he couldn´t heal himself in that state. Byakuya rushed by his side, yelling his name. Something when he was asleep told him in a hissing voice that his precious brother was in danger… but he arrived too late.

"I´m sorry" whispered the boy before dying in his brother´s arms. The older Uchiha saw Tobirama´s blade covered in blood swinging towards him. He grabbed the body and rushed back home before he could get hurt.

When he arrived it was a catastrophe to their family. Madara couldn´t do anything but cry, sob and scream. That damn albino has already killed two Izunas, his brother and son. When he put his hands around him… but Byakuya took revenge on his hands first. He rushed out of their makeshift home crying in anger, wanting nothing more than to kill his father (for not avoiding this) and his uncle (for ending Izu´s live). His new star Mangekyo was spinning furiously in his eyes, hatred as strong as a storm. Sorato tried to stop him, but couldn´t do anything. Byakuya arrived at Konoha a few hours later, ready to use his new techniques against a particular place.

"AMATERASU!" the black flames enveloped the Hokage tower. His teeth gritted. He wanted to do this for a long time… Hashirama came out to fight the menace, only to find there his oldest son, smiling in a wicked way and completely crazy… like his mother in the Valley of End. "Hello, daddy, I´m home"

"Byakuya…"

"I´m going to… KILL YOU! AND YOUR DAMN BROTHER WILL GO NEXT! THEN I REDUCE THIS PLACE TO DIRT!" with this the Susanoo formed around him, ready to combat. The Shodaime first guide home outside of the village, so they won´t hurt anyone. They fought for hours, Byakuya screaming all kinds of curses and swear words to his father, condemning him to hell. The bad thing about having a brand new doujutsu was that you didn´t know how to use it correctly and the older brunette just had to wait until the younger was tired. Finally, while the son was breathing deeply, the father ran a katana through his chest. "I should have known it… you have always been a coward… with your cowardly… solutions…"

"Goodbye, Byakuya, please tell your mother… I love him" and the boy died. When he was returned to the village by his brother and daughter, he noticed that the albino took the body of his child and buried it who knows where in the woods, maybe the same place he had buried Madara in all those years ago. He tried to take the katana again, but he let it fell as if it was on fire.

"Killer… murderer… you will never escape from your punishment" it was the beginning of his nightmare, because it was he himself who have killed the love of his live and his son. Their voices and faces when they died will haunt him forever…

-A year later-

Sorato have been thinking about how his brothers died and he didn´t like it. There was definitely something fishy in their deaths. That hissing voice talked to him too, but he was no idiot. He knew there was something manipulating his family, but… why killing them? It hit him, his mother must be the target. He would definitely turn crazy without them. The boy quickly moved, he need to think fast to save him. He dashed towards Konoha in a last attempt, after all over the years he had wanted to talk to his father and the man only attacked him… but that wasn´t the point. Maybe the news that his mother was alive and he was needed to safe him… that he was going to have a last opportunity even after all he has done would convince him…

"Stop, kid" Zetsu appeared in front of him. Sorato looked at him with his Mangekyo Sharingan activated. "I will not allow this"

"You finally show up" Sorato´s eyes surprisingly hanged to a violet tone with rings around his pupil. Rinnegan. "I was willing to try my new powers on someone"

"Wow, jajajajaja" the thing laughed. "You surely are the best of the pack. You are not stupid like your brothers and definitely surpassed your mother. You know, Sorato, you would have been a good shortcut… but unfortunately you are too smart"

"I´m a genius… and your end" they fought, but the thing was sneaky. He possessed the young Uchiha´s body and used it to attack Konoha, sealing his mother´s fate. The young prodigy, for his part, tried to give many indirect (and direct) words about his condition, but wasn´t listened. In the end, when he was finally too injured to stand (the Rinnegan and his other powers like his genjutsu were cut out by the goo) Hashirama approached to deliver the killing blow… but couldn´t. A kunai was suddenly grabbed by the raven, who with a hate filled glare, buried it in his chest. He wasn´t controlled, he just hated that man for trying to kill him… to condemn his mother. Sorato got to his feet after the murder, coughing, but didn´t have the time to recover and was stricken down by Tobirama´s kunais.

"Mama…" he said as he felt. Madara found his body there, with those damn albino´s kunais buried into his back. He let out a scream of despair. Now he had lost everything… then he remembered his little granddaughter. He has to live for her… only for her…

-Back to the present-

"You really are a douche" commented Izu. "To think that Sorato would fight without genjutsu… he was a total fan of that"

"Sorry" said Hashirama, a little bit depressed. Maybe if he had known his children a little bit more he would be able to save them.

"Well… I already have my opinion, you suck as a parent and really are a coward"

"Sorry" cloud of depression.

"And they were right, you didn´t deserve the gift you were given"

"So… sorry" cried.

"And what now? How are you going to defeat Zetsu and save my daughter? Because if he was behind all that happened some years ago, then he is behind this now" asked the young medic nin.

"Well… I think of something" proposed the same Hokage. "But… I don´t know if it is a good idea"

"It couldn´t be worse than doing nothing" said Maki, eyeing all the reunited people.

"Ehm… yes, it can be… because the person that knows the most about Zetsu and his plans must be mad as hell with me, but… maybe you can convince him"

"Me?"

"You… said you want to know your mother, no?" Hashirama was still not convinced. "Let´s bring him back"

"Oh, God" yes, they were going to revive Uchiha Madara.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure we should do this" asked Tsunade, still not convinced. She had fought before with… her other oji-san and the result wasn´t pretty for many people. Well, at least now he knew why she didn´t end up as bad as the other Kage, even if Madara was able to do so. Since she recognized the face in his chest, he realized the blond was his descendant and couldn´t hurt her… much. The attack she received was only to immobilize her until the Eternal Tsukuyomi was finished. Too bad it didn´t work. "Neither he nor Byakuya were too happy to see you… and I can´t really blame them"

"Whose side you are on, Tsuna?" Hashirama said, a little bit depressed.

"No one´s, I´m just telling the truth"

"Well, if it gets ugly we have Izu-chan for help" a not really convinced Shodaime signaled the young teen that was healing a bird outside the window, as if he didn´t have a worry in the world. Which was really stupid, since he was probably worried sick for his daughter, still in the damn goo´s control. "Do it"

"I think the same as Tsunade but…" Orochimaru made the hand seals for the Edo Tensei and quickly, before it can form, went to hide in whatever place he could find, like the rest of the alive people. As the jutsu progressed it started to take form. Madara Uchiha appeared in the Hokage office, in front of his hated enemy and father of his children (who of course took them apart from him and then abandoned them), in the middle of the village he hated the most… as he opened his eyes, everybody in the room stiffed.

"Mada…" begin the brunette with open arms but was answered with a feral look and a Sharingan glare that rivaled Byakuya´s.

"YOU!" roared the former Uchiha leader, about to hit his ex-best-friend. But before this could happen…

"Mama!" Izuna collided with him, putting his arms around the older Uchiha´s hips and cutting his concentration. Automatically the missing nin returned the action in a tender way, as if he forgot everything else in the world while having his child in his arms.

"Izuna…" he patted the teen´s hair and smiled. "I´m so happy to see you again… you are as cheerful as ever"

"Of course! Oh, and I saw Bya-niisan too. He is kind of…" the boy pointed to the mummy that was placed in the room for safety measures (even if it was a sealed Edo Tensei, they thought Madara won´t attack anything with his son´s chakra).

"Bya… BYAKUYA!" Madara´s eyes went big like saucers and he immediately ran and kneeled in front of the thing. "Hashirama, you bastard, what did you do?! Release my baby immediately!"

"He is okay and not in Zetsu´s clutched, you are welcome" answered the brunette in a bitter tone. "And he is more than twenty, a little old to be babied by mommy, don´t you think?"

"Bya? Never" said Izuna. "He is a big mama´s boy, the worst in all history"

"Really?" Maki couldn´t believe that the Katon user that nearly set aflame all the village in one jutsu was in fact a child that was clinging to his mother. But, even with that information, she was reluctant to set her brother free. He seemed to be a real threat to the world´s safety. "Are you sure we should… let him out? With otouto´s temper…"

"I will deal with him and… wait, otouto?" Madara looked at his daughter, who was eyeing him in an interested way. "Does she knows?"

"Byakuya and I explained her and Tobirama everything… Tsuna knows too"

"Oh, good" the raven smiled in a wicked way. "Apparently all it took for you to say the truth was a war and a big rabbit demon attacking twice. Well, at least now I can get to meet my daughter" he shot a poisonous glare towards his ex. "Now release Byakuya"

"I´m not so sure doing it in the middle of the village…"

"Hashirama, you know I can deal with you easier than anyone else in this world. And believe me, MY way of dealing with you is not something you are going to like" the threat made the brunette wince, of course the Uchiha was right. Between best friends and lovers there were so much things shared, things that should be kept private… "Now, Byakuya…"

"Alright, I will do it" the Shodaime quickly undo the seal and out was Byakuya, who woke up in a bad humor, his Mangekyo in his eyes, ready to hit his father in the worst way he could think of.

"Calm down, Byakuya" ordered Madara, grabbing the back of his son´s shirt. "Throwing a temper tantrum and being over emotional is not going to help you win a battle, mostly if that emotion is fury. Tone it down, do you hear me?"

"Mama…" the boy let himself fall into the ground, in a clearly depressed mess. He covered his face with his arms in a pathetic way. "You have to negotiate for me, no? I´m a disaster! If I´m not even able to defeat that idiot then how I´m going to protect the family?!" he continue mopping.

"You know I once said there weren´t much similarities between you and your son?" asked Tobirama to his brother. "Well, never mind"

"Of all the things he could inherit from me…"

"At least it was not stupidity!" Byakuya stood up suddenly in a fit of rage. It was really amazing how he could pass from depression to fury in such a short time. Madara grabbed again his son by the back of his shirt to avoid him to attack the former Hokage. "And I have almost tamed my gambling habit…"

"Wait, you continue gambling?" the Katon user´s face went white and he turned around to see the raven´s serious expression. Oh, shit. "We are going to talk about this as soon as we return to the other world, young man. Now we have more important matters to discuss, like what Zetsu is doing and what does he wants to do"

"Zetsu? But I was just with him and Otohime, and he is…" Madara shook his head.

"He lied to us" explained him with a stern face. "He wanted you all to die so he can manipulate me into doing something to revive his demon mother. In the end he succed and I end up dying again in her hands, but… the thing is that I want my revenge and you sure would like yours too. Besides…" he turned around to see Izuna. "If she revived again then a lot of people are going to be injured and Otohime could have the same bad end as I had"

"I see… I will fight him and if he or his mother touch a hair on my little girl´s hair…" Izu´s voice sounded different, really scary. His normally gently chakra turned from a green healing tone to a dangerous black one that threaten to kill them all.

"Jaja, I´m finally seeing it, the shinobi that eradicated a whole village with just one technique, a healing derivated one at all. Good thing you are on our side, Izuna" joked the younger brunette.

"Stop that, I didn´t have another choice in that time, and this is not a jutsu I like or can control. Once it begins… everything in it´s reach will be annihilated. It´s what I get for twisting the medical knowledge into a weapon" the teen calmed his chakra. "For my daughter I´m willing to do everything, but do me a favor and flee when I told you to"

"Understood" everyone seem amazed and horrified that the little Izuna that they saw as unable to hurt a fly has such a dark side. "What?" continued Byakuya. "Did you think Izu was only smiled and sunshine? Well, you were wrong. After all he is still part of this family"

"I´m part of the family too and I haven´t done things like that" countered Maki.

"But you never lived with us, if you have done so you will think a lot different of your pretty little village and all the others… nee-san" practically bite her the brunette. "Outside the only source of money and food are the missions that the villages rejected and to survive you have to take them as much as you can. And you know which missions the villages rejected, no?"

"Bya…"

"He sent you to wars so early?" Hashirama´s eyes narrowed.

"Of course not! He first nearly killed himself fighting those damn things all alone!" answered the boy. It was obvious that he had a lot of issues and anger against his father. "So we won´t know what a war means!"

"Byakuya…"

"NO! He has to know what he did!" screamed said man. "Do you know when I put a foot in a war for the first time? When I was fifteen and my mother was dying because of a sickness! We needed the money desperately so me and Sorato got jobs as missing nins" he clenched his fists. "It was horrible, but we didn´t doubt, because the alternative was even worst. Izu stayed at home to take care of him, but didn´t have any medicine and…"

"Byakuya, it´s enough. The past is in the past, leave it there" stopped him Madara, that hated appearing weak. But it was not necessary to continue the history to figure it out what happened. Izuna lowered his head. "Izu, it´s okay" the mother ran a hand through his child´s hair. "You did what you have to do that moment, I´m grateful for that"

"Ow… sorry, Izu"

"I… no one wanted to help me or give me some medicine… I got so angry that I released that stupid technique I haven´t even tried once. They all died. That´s why I am careful with holding grudges, I don´t do it unless I´m sure the person deserves a painful death… like Zetsu" the boy turned around to face him. "Bya nii-san, please take me to the place that plant creature is hiding, I will take care of it"

"I don´t think that´s a good idea"

"I won´t leave my child in his clutches!"

"But you will do no right by exposing her to that jutsu. Think about it, she won´t give up that plan so easily"

"It´s just that…"

"I know"

"In times like this I miss Sora nii-san a lot, he would know what to do"

"Yeah, he is missed a lot" said Madara, looking through the window. He can notice something strange, as if there was something that shouldn´t be there…

-In another dimension-

"Almost ready" the voice resounded in the empty dimension while someone with purple eyes looked at a limp body on the ground. "Too bad that the jutsu needed two people, I will take care of this later, but for now it will do"

"Hum…"

"Yes, aging quickly could be painful, it´s your fault for being dead less than fifty years… but then again, if you were not, then you wouldn´t be of use to me. Consider yourself lucky" he laughed. "I don´t know who you are, but I can tell you were really loved. I once was too… wondedr if what I left behind is still there"

"Hurrrggg…"

"Not much more… I hope you have managed to stay alive after all this time, because if not I will find the inheritors of that man and kill them after I finish with that damn plant" he crossed his arms. "Damn that think to force me to do this unfinished technique, but everything is better than the Edo Tensei" he pulled out of his robes a paper with a seal that was slowly disappearing. "In a few I will no longer be dead and with my resurrection… along with this guy, unfortunately… I will bring an end to Kaguya´s wish. Just wait for me."

-In the akatsuki lair-

"That´s what happened" said Kai, still healing the multiple bruises his encounter with the pink haired kunoichi has left in his body. It was lucky that he managed to envelop her in clay. The woman managed to survive the explosion somehow, but he was allowed to retreat without much injuries. Even like that, the few hits she has managed to land hurt like hell. "Can I go now?"

"Of course, nii-san" said the redheaded girl, who sat down in a sofa as if it was a throne and she a queen. By her side was her twin, who didn´t say a word. "We will need to discuss the next course of action. For now go to do whatever you want"

"Sure thing" he left holding his right arm. It wasn´t broken, but the nearly direct punch from that woman left it useless for some time. And now he wasn´t in the humor to go around training and jumping. He just wanted to sleep.

"Hey, asshole, what are you fucking doing?" asked Riho, approaching to him. He lifted his head and saw her in an opened shirt, proudly showing her big assets.

"Haven´t you been taught about decency?"

"Come on, shirts are boring and an offence to Jashin-sama. Besides, is there something fucking wrong with a girl giving her childhood friend a little bit of what he probably never is going to have, you asshole? Especially if the dumbass keeps being bossed around by a pair of kids…" she stopped when she saw the expression in his face. "Kai, is something the matter?"

"This has no end… and they… you know how they are, what they are… I trusted you with everything" she nodded, that´s why she kept her little brother away from those two (Ryoga always whined, he developed a crush on Hana and wanted to be besides her).

"Don´t worry everything will be alright"

"You are talking, the one that worships a god of destruction. Does it means that they will reach their goal?"

"Nope, the only one that can destroy the world is Jashin-sama, two little overpowered twerps that somehow managed to become more powerful than the Rikudo Sennin himself…"

"It´s not just that and you know it, there is so much that I don´t know about my own siblings and…"

"I won´t let them dispose of you when they don´t need you anymore" she promised, without swearing for once. "You and I have been together for a long long time, so I won´t let them touch a hair on your head"

"You don´t know what you are saying" he smiled.

"I fucking promised, don´t you dare to make me go back on my word, dumbass"

"Kai… Riho" Zetsu emerged from the wall, both of them looked at the plant man with respect and a little fear. Every time the twins were in the same room as him, they laughed like maniacs and let out some snide comments about something the others not really understood, but it made the man feel uneasy. But at the same time both psychopaths seem to respect him… at least for now. And whatever the twins respected was bad news.

"Yeah?"

"Otohime-sama has decided that it´s time to attack Konoha and get the Hokage, please prepare yourselves, the attack will be executed tomorrow" answered the green haired man and quickly he left, probably to find Ryoga and the twins. "Now those two…"

"Were you looking for us un?" the twins were standing at his back, Hana amused and Ryuuren completely emotionless. "We were just here, wondering if our brother´s usefulness is reaching it´s end. What do you think? We will get the answers tomorrow un?"

"Yes, I believe you do… Obelisk"

"Huh, it has been a long time since someone called us that un, as we no longer can fuse together with our limited chakra… but don´t confuse yourself, Will of Kaguya, we can be as strong as a Kage even in our state" she continued. "I hope tomorrow you give us a good show at Konoha, after all a masterpiece is always preceded by another artwork of less value un"

"You two… will help?"

"No un, we will just watch and enjoy, we have already done our part of the deal by exterminating some pieces of shit in your way" her twin tugged on her arm and made her stop.

"Earlier… I asked you who do think was using who un. In the past we didn´t really took the direct approach when we planned our masterpiece, a mistake apparently. But, even if you succeed, our artwork will be completed un"

"I won´t happen!"

"Just wait and see un" they grabbed the other´s hand and exited the room, leaving a pretty dark trace of chakra behind. Zetsu frowned, he shouldn´t have used those two… or let himself be used by them, but now… it was impossible for him to go back in time. For them… they can try all the times they want.


	14. Chapter 14

The day came and Akatsuki sans the twins, walked towards the village. Otohime was sure they could conquer victory this time and get their hands on the Hokage. Too bad for them, they were met in the middle way by a singular squadron. Rin was in front of the village with his arms crossed, along with Yurika and their own set of twins.

"What are you doing here?" asked the raven haired leader while Zetsu tried to get away through the earth, only to be stopped by s Doton sent by his own son.

"What do you think, Otohime? Stopping you before you can make the worst mistake of your live" said the green haired male, pulling out his sword. "This ends here, father, I will not let you use another person to achieve your goal"

"Rin… you betrayed me many years ago, are you betraying your father, your own flesh and blood again?" hissed the creature. This boy really made him want to beat him, especially the eyes… Obito´s eyed seeing him from that creature that was the result of his carelessness. Well, at least now he can fix that mistake.

"I will take him and Otohime, I´m the only one that can" commanded the older teen. "Yurika… you take Riho, try to be careful of her hearths, Kazumi, take Ryoga, your sword will be a nice asset to fight his scythe" said girl raised her weapon while the redheaded Uzumaki made some hand signs. "Tsubaki, take the artist and don´t underestimate him. He is just as tricky as a scorpion"

"Come here, girl" smiled Kai, summoning his puppet. "I will end the vendetta my mother had against the Uchiha with you… and then I will kill you, your sister and your cousin! I will bring your corpses back to my parent´s grave to show them that art finally won over everything… and Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura will finally pay for their deaths…"

"The only ones that caused your parent´s death´s were themselves for wanting to join that organization" said the long haired raven, making her Mangekyo Sharingan appear. "And don´t think that just because I´m a girl you can take me down easily. I´m the only human being born with the Mangekyo…"

"Woow, you surely have to be a natural born killer to be born with that curse" this threw Tsubaki a little bit off. "Don´t tell me… that you killed your own sibling on the womb except for that one?" he smirked even wider. "Yes, you did, it´s impressive… and your parents were part of this organization too, as you should know"

"I won´t hear you or let you win this, I owe that to Konoha" she stated, making hand signs for a Katon. The artist didn´t even blinked. He has been waiting for this his whole life, to avenge his mother. "And Rin told me everything, my mom was a spy, my father… I really couldn´t understand his reasons to join such a pathetic group, but in the end he helped her, so he is forgiven. Enough of talk… Fight!"

"Oh, I will" he summoned another puppet, a really known one.

"What have you…?"

"Impressive, right? It´s a family heritage… from my father. Meet the Sandaime Kazekage" strange sand started oozing out of the puppet. "It took me a lot of time to find the pieces and repair it… plus my own personal touch, but it was worth everything" he started moving the puppet and she evaded the thing´s attacks, barely escaping the sand. "You won´t win against me!"

"I will…" she used a genjutsu to try and put him under her spell.

"Useless!" laughed the artist. "I trained my eye in a particular way to not be caught in a genjutsu" he uncovered one of his blue eyes, with a pupil contracted. "Very useful technique made by my mom."

"You bastard…"

"It seems like the little princess isn´t as good as mommy" mocked him. "Well, it doesn´t matter, it will only make things easier for me to avenge the humiliation my mother went through…"

"You damn… bring it on!"

-In the village-

"Where are they? Have you found them?" asked a really worried Naruto. He was having a meeting with the previous Hokages and some other people (like the other Kages and the Edo Tensei of the former Kages) when someone informed him that Yurika was missing from the village, as well as Rin and the twins. Sasuke immediately wanted to jumo into action, but was stopped and forced to wait. For now, he blond closed his eyes and tried to track their chakras… there, he could sense them… "They are fighting, dattebayo!"

"With who?" asked Sasuke.

"With…" there was no time for answers. Rin came flying and broke one wall, only to be stomped by a girl with long straight black hair and Sharingan eyes. Hashirama opened his eyes big, there was his other granddaughter, the one that he never got the opportunity to see, just like Madara couldn´t form a bond with Tsunade and Nawaki. She was about the former Hokage´s age, but was definitely hiding her true age.

"Otohime…" called her Izuna, not knowing what else he could say. His daughter was already a young lady and he has been absent her whole life.

"I will follow his path… nothing will get in my way now… Moon´s Eye plan… it should be done" she muttered, panting heavily. Zetsu was not a real help in her fight with Rin, after all the thing was weak compared to the other fighters. "I will… follow my grandfather´s path…"

"Otohime" said Madara in a soothing tone. "You need to stop, you are being manipulated, just like I was. It´s that creature, Zetsu, that wants to use you for his messed up plan to resurrect his dead demon mother"

"Don´t listen to him, Hime-sama" said the plant creature, emerging from the floor. "Look at his eyes, he is an Edo Tensei. His summoner can control him if he is skilled enough. He is using your beloved grandfather to trick you into abandoning this."

"I won´t be tricked…"

"Otohime, you know me better than you know yourself, you can tell a fake from the true Uchiha Madara" the older raven spoke in a calm soothing voice. "Now, I´m going to tell you again: that creature" he pointed at the vegetal. "sent my children, your mother and uncles, to die her because he wanted me to be vulnerable, so I became a tool for his plan. He even poisoned you so I would be desperate."

"I…"

"Hime-sama, don´t let yourself be cheated by…"

"How… did you heal my sickness so quickly if you didn´t know the cure?" she started suspecting after seeing the truth in her grandfather´s eyes. "You couldn´t have done it without… without knowing what kind of poison was used at first…"

"Hime-sama…"

"What are you… hiding from me?" the thing realized he was busted and started to lose his humanoid form to attack the girl while Rin tried to get off the floor to help her escape the obvious attack.

"You… I will make sure you won´t betray me now! Mother´s revival will be done! I will be the winner!" Madara jumped to cover the girl whit his body. But before the goo can touch them…

"No, the winner is going to be me" said a calm voice, known to the oldest people in the room. A hand pierced through the thing, making him scream for the first time. He noticed the pale appendage that was now hurting him so much. He turned around slowly, seeing a face that he never wanted to see again. "Long time no see…"

"So… Sorato" the creature spitted his version of blood. The teen he was seeing now was Sorato Uchiha, but he was not the same Sorato as before. Now he had white skin and hair. He was wearing the same attire as the old Sage and his eyes were a full matured Rinnegan… and he was alive.

"Glad you recognize me" he took his hand out of the plant´s body. "Maybe I have to thank you for what you did last time. Thanks to you killing me I could reach the point of me being stronger than Princess Kaguya." He laughed. "Maybe I should do the same thing as here, it wouldn´t be a great deal for me… after all I love genjutsu"

"Sorato-chan!" suddenly yelled both Muu and Gengetsu (second Mizukage) with hearths in their eyes. It was obvious that they were head over hills about that boy. The Uchiha gave them a look of confusion before dropping the body he still held.

"Eh… who are you two again?"

"I´m Muu" answered the mummy.

"I´m Gengetsu" answered the mini mustache.

"Muu and Gengetsu? Be more specific, I have a lot of guys dying for me" while he was talking, Hinata approached slowly to the unconscious form of the shinobi lying on the floor. She turned him around only to come face to face with…

"Neji nii-san" she muttered under her breath. Yes, it was her dead cousin. He looked older and battered, but definitely alive. His breathing was not good, he seemed to be struggling to keep doing so. She quickly activated her Byakugan so she can scan the body. Yes, it was definitely Neji, not some kind of imitator and he was alive. "How…?"

"Oh, he is your brother?" she looked at him, who only answered with a wider smile. "You should be thanking me, after all thanks to me he is now alive and could continue with his life… well, whatever he has inside my Tsukuyomi"

"Sorato, what did you do?" asked Hashirama, approaching his son only to be answered by despiteful glare. Sorato definitely was the child that despised him the most. Sasuke and Naruto were too astonished to talk, that guy was like seeing another Madara, except that he was in his Rikkudo form. He shook his head and the transformation ended. His hair turned a blue tinted shade of black and his eyes… they were the same as his father, the only proof that he was not only Madara´s.

"What did I do? Just… create a new jutsu for reviving" he put a finger on his chin and tapped it. "It wouldn´t work unless I was in this world, which reminds me…" he pulled something out of the kimono he was wearing, it was an Edo Tensei scroll, throwing it towards the snake Sannin that was present too. "Give this back to the little boy that brought me back, I would have not achieve this if not for him"

"If you get near my son…"

"I wouldn´t" he had a wide smile, as if he was having fun. "He was really helpful, after all I wasn´t able to find a way to return myself… and to do my jutsu I needed a body that perished in the right time. This one was perfect, but… my jutsu had the side effect of bringing him back to life with me. Well, not every creation of mine could be perfect"

"You…" now Hinata was completely enraged. Naruto, who hasn´t seen his wife so angered before, paled. This was not going to end well.

"Anyway, I´m here" he turned around to face his family, with a sincere smile. "Mama, I´m back. If you want to, I can do the genjutsu, you know how good I am at that. my Mugen Tsukuyomi won´t be so easily defeated by them"

"Sorato-chan, why would you want to use that technique?" asked the blond Mizukage.

"Eh… who were you again?"

"Gengetsu!" shouted the mini mustache. "Don´t you remember me and that useless mummy? We sneaked you inside the Kage summit you attacked that time…" a glare from his predecessor made him break a sweat. "Sorry, but he was freaking sexy" now it was Hashirama who was glaring to him. No one, and he meant no one, talks about any of his sons like that. "And after that we catch up to you a few times to ask you for a date…"

"What?!" screamed the first Hokage, interrupted. "You two were courting my nineteen years old son?" he turned towards his ex who was amused for some reason. "And where were you when this was happening?"

"Can´t blame him if he is sexy like his mother" was Madara´s answer. "Don't you remember that when I was that age I was popular with boys and girls too? Makes me wonder who did I end up with you of all people"

"Yeah, me too" added Byakuya. "If you had so many suitors…"

"Byakuya!" scolded him the Shodaime. "And he dresses up like that… in that opened up kimono…"

"I dressed up like that when I was teen" reminded him the older raven. "And went to the bar in those clothes… I think there was someone always in the corner table spying on me… who could that be?" Hashirama revolved uncomfortable. "And then ambushed me at the exit one time and…"

"Mother!" now it was Byakuya who cut the conversation. It was really too much information for his liking, he didn´t need to know how the dysfunctional relationship between his parents started, even less if it was by an ambush outside of a bar.

"Back to my history…" continued Gengetsu. "After the Kage summit issue, we went to search for the… culprit" he tried to measure his words. "We found Sorato-chan near the border of the Steel Country. We gave him some… gifts… and started to fight over whose was the better or who was the better for him…" he lowered his head a bit. "I think that´s how our rivalry was born"

"Let me understand that" said Ishikawa, stepping towards his successor. "Your fight, the one that killed you two… was about a boy?"

"A very sexy boy" tried to fight Muu, over his predecessor´s hard eyes.

"You two are…"

"Must be about time" Sorato suddenly talked and looked at the sky. Suddenly this shattered and revealed a cloudy night. It was raining a lot. "Do you know how my favorite jutsu works, no? After all you studied it, Hashirama" the Shodaime nodded. He was used to this son not acknowledging him as his father. "Tsukuyomi Kyoka Suigetsu"

"Tsukuyomi Kyoka Suigetsu?" asked Naruto, putting himself in front of his wife, who was still over the corpse of her now alive cousin. "What the hell is that dattebayo?"

"You are going to see" the wicked smile in Sorato´s face told him a lot. "In fact you are already seeing it, but haven´t realized yet. I will show you…" the sky shattered again to produce a thunderstorm. "Welcome to the Soratoverse"

"Soratoverse?"

"We… all of Konoha in fact, are under a big genjutsu, much like the Mugen Tsukuyomi… just that it didn't use the moon but all the reflecting things to project Sorato´s eyes to everyone that can see" Hashirama gulped. "This genjutsu was used in massacres for his benefit as a missing nin, to make allies think they are enemies and… made them kill each other"

"Yes… much like that, now Konoha is my playground… and soon it will not only be this place" the other Kages´ eyes widened and realized what this means. "I always stopped it before it covers the entire world… in some way it is my own version of the Mugen Tsukuyomi… but it slowly began to grow until everyone in the world is affected"

"Even the dead?" asked Reto.

"Aren´t you seeing it too?" answered the boy without much respect. "Yes, even the dead. After all I´m better at this than Kaguya herself" the first A moved to strike him down. "Ah ah ah ah, it will still work even without me. The only way to stop it is convincing me or forcing me to stop the technique" his smile widened. "So… let the show begin!"


	15. Chapter 15

"We have been wandering around for hours and we haven´t found a way to break this genjutsu yet!" screamed Tobirama while the others sweated. Hashirama between all people was trying hard to think about a way to get out, grab Sorato by the neck and drag him to reality, even if Madara wasn´t going to forgive him… "Hey, Hashirama, you know more about this than anyone else, how do we find the brat"

"How am I suppose to know? I knew more about types of wood than of my son own sons" answered the brunette, looking down a little bit ashamed.

"Well, you know their… our mother" Maki put her ideas into work. "maybe even better than any person in the world, so… they were extremely close to their mommy, Byakuya almost could be described as a textbook case of Elektra Complex. So they have to pick up some things from him, even if they didn´t want to"

"What?"

"Just try to remember, where do you used to go on dates? What did he liked to do? You didn´t have restaurants and fancy dinners, but you have to take him somewhere."

"Where could it be?" tried to remember Hashirama. "Most of our dates were inside his house, he surely knew how to cook a delicious dinner… then there was the time he showed me his collection of domesticated falcons…. Those devils with wings left scars in my poor head" he rubbed his scalp as if it was hurt. "And then… I know where they are!"

"Yes, where?" asked his daughter.

"It´s… a secret. And I have to find the exact place where it exactly is, but I have a better idea of what I´m looking for than the rest of us"

"And what is it?"

"I told you, it´s a secret. Maki, come" and they left. Tobirama tried to search for them, but after some hours the Niidaime Hokage got tired. Then he noticed someone outside a little establishment that was working hard to keep the laughs in.

"Maki?" he landed besides her.

"I didn´t knew he did it so bad!" she laughed.

"He does what bad?" the girl invited everyone in and… they saw the former Uchiha clan head and the Shodaime in a stage with microphones in front of them, something that would fit more Killer Bee than the once most powerful ninjas in the world. In front of them were their children, the three of them with their own microphones and instruments. Near the end of the stage was a machine that the younger ones could recognize. It was… karaoke.

"What´s happening here?" asked the albino.

"It´s a karaoke fight!" cheerfully stated Izuna. "We used to have karaoke nights every time we can… mama loved to sing and he does it really good!" he got up smiling. "Oh, and if Hashirama wins this encounter Sora-nii promised to release the genjutsu"

"That would be good… if the person that is trying to win did have some sense of melody and harmony in his body!"

"I´m not that bad" tried to defend himself the brunette Senju.

"Hashirama a duck trying to play the bagpipes sounds better than you singing! And I know that because I´ve heard you sing in the bathroom!" the albino face palmed. It was impossible for his brother to win that battle. "Congratulations, Madara, you finally found something that you could beat my brother at."

"Tobirama-teme, I have always knew that I can beat that idiot at karaoke. Haven´t he told you that we had a few dates at a karaoke bar? I missed trashing him with the microphone so much…" smiled the raven from the scenery. Then a song began playing… the white haired male sweat dropped. That was definitely not made for his brother´s tone of voice. "Come on, Hashirama, you are first"

"Just my luck…" the brunette cleared his throat. "Don´t go breaking my heart…"

"That was horrible" commented Maki, trying not to laugh. While she was doing so, both Sorato and Byakuya were howling in laugher. Izuna try to keep quiet out of respect, but he let out a few giggles. The song continued and so do others until the Niidaime lost his shit at the less than zero probabilities that his brother win, so he threw kunais at the machine. "That was rude, uncle"

"Better rude than staying in this damn genjutsu for another day or so" growled the albino and pointed one of his special kunais at his less favorite nephew. "You, stop this nonsense, NOW"

"I don´t feel like it" just said the youngest raven, then made a sound with his fingers. The other Kages appeared together with him in a battlefield as soon as he did this. "But if you insist… I will retire it if you convince me"

"Oh, I can definitely convince you in this place" Tobirama threw some shurikens and soon there was a huge battle between all the Kages versus Sorato, who seemed to be enjoying messing with them. Hashirama, for his part, was a little bit more concentrated in strangling both Muu and Gengetsu with tree branches (the idiots have been using the battles to flirt with the raven). He was in the middle of it when the mini mustache suddenly screamed

"Sorato-chan, I love you, please marry me!" the younger green eyed man froze for a little before answering an attack from the Sandaime Raikage, shattering the man´s shield and pushing the blade through his body. Tobirama barely caught this fact, but it interested him the most. Why would Sorato stop precious seconds in the fight? He means… the teen was a prodigy, he should know what it could do to him.

"Sorato-chan, I love you more, marry me!" yelled Muu before the two were shut up via a well-placed rot in their mouths. But Sorato´s reaction to this words… he froze valuable seconds before reassuming his battle stance. The white haired man made up a plan quickly. Somehow Gengetsu and Muu were exploiting the Uchiha´s weaknesses without even trying. He pushed Hashirama away from him and told Tsuna to restrain him. Immediately he freed the idiots and let them shout their love proclamations and marriage proposals. The effect was immediate, the boy froze and, had they not been for his mother and brother, he would have been killed a hundredth times.

"Sora! Het, Sorato, wake up!" Byakuya clapped his hands in front of his brother´s face. "He is completely out cold"

"His phobia again?" asked Izuna and the older nodded before he retired, leaving the medic to work. "Figures, it´s the only thing that could stop him."

"His… phobia?" asked Hashirama, concerned, but Madara didn´t let him come close to his son. In fact, he was keeping everybody away from Sorato.

"To love, of course" answered the youngest Uchiha, which confused everyone. "To marriage, a committed relationship… that kind of love. It´s nearly pathologic and the cause he is the flirt king… I mean, for fooling around with someone he is the guy, but once you started showing feelings… he flees" finally the raven snapped out of it. "Are you okay?"

"I… think so" the first thing he did was send Gengetsu and Muu far away from him, then lie on the floor. "I´m a catastrophe…"

"Hey, depressing is my issue" tried to lighten the mood Byakuya.

"You are not, sweet hearth" said Madara in a tone no one believed possible from him. "You just have a… little difficulty, like everyone. No one is perfect"

"Yeah… how sad" said Tobirama without a bit of tact. "You can talk about Sorato and his big phobia once we are out of the genjutsu. Terminate it now"

"I won´t" said the young raven smiling.

"You little…"

"I won´t until this big idiot" he signaled Hashirama. "FINALLY take his time to talk to me!"

"Ehhhh… talk to you?" everybody was just shocked.

"Don´t tell me that…" begin Naruto, that was more familiar with brats and temper tantrums for attention. "you did all of this only to catch your father´s attention and have a father to son talk?"

"Of course! I can be an Uchiha and a genius but that doesn´t mean I´m made of stone!" he continued, really angry. "I only want to talk one time… only one time! To easy my insecurities, to learn more about what happened between my mother and him…"

"Sorato, you could have always came to me" said Madara.

"Sorry, but… I need to hear his part of the history too. I thought it could help"

"Really? You only wanted to talk?" asked Hashirama in disbelieve. "Everything you did, including that bomb attack on the Kage Summit, was just a way to catch my attention?! Why didn´t you just came to me and told me: Dad, I want to talk, care to give me a few minutes?!"

"I would… if you stop blaming me for things I´m not culprit of!" answered the youngster angry. "Who do you thing I am? Deidara? Gari of the Bakuton? I´m not the kind to be interested on bombs or use them at all! If you have taken some time to know me, then you will know, dear father, that have I tried to sabotage your precious Summit then I would have used a direct approach or genjutsu! Besides I was with that pair of imbeciles all the time! I just wanted to talk to you for some seconds after that reunion!"

"Oh… well… eh… sorry?" the boy was so sincerely angry that all of the presents believed his history. "Ohhh… then what do you want to talk about, son?"

"I don´t know" said the Uchiha sarcastically. "Maybe about my liking for perverted old mans? Or perhaps about my nearly pathological phobia of love? How your relationship with my mom ended so bad? Or how could it begin with an ambush outside of a bar? How could he even agree to date a creepy stalker?"

"I… wasn´t a stalker" tried to defend himself the brunette Senju.

"Yeah, sure" answered Madara.

"It´s true!"

"Of course. Because you weren´t in the same bar I used to go, every time I went, only to hear me sing. And you didn´t follow me home like some creepy obsessed man. Oh, and let´s not forget you used your technique to tie me up to a tree when I was exiting it…"

"Okay, okay, I get it. I was a creepy stalker" admitted the Shodaime Hokage. "But be realistic, tying you up to a tree was the only way for you to let me kiss you"

"I should have said no…"

"Well, will you leave us alone for a few moments? I will dispel the genjutsu once I got what I want… and then Otohime and me will be going… because you don´t want to stay in this place, no?"

"No" answered his niece, crossing her arms. She knew that her mother, grandfather and uncle couldn´t stay in that world forever, so she was happy that at least Sorato was staying with her, so she never will be alone now.

"Sorato…"

"I will do as I want, and Konoha has never been a nice welcoming place for us, so we will leave, end of the discussion" the others go away, giving father and son some space so they could talk. "Let´s begin…"

-Some hours later-

"Do they really need that much time?" asked Tobirama, impatient. The young prodigy made a maze of cards for his family to play with, but nothing for the rest of them. As funny as seeing Otohime and Byakuya trying to cheat at poker under the watchful eye of Madara was, it was starting to get boring for him.

"Your brother hasn´t talked to his children in more than ten years" stated the older Uchiha, while Tsuna laid down her cards. Strangely, the blond won, thing that freaked her out. She never won unless something bad was going to happen. "What´s the matter, Tsunade?"

"When I win bad things happen" she explained. "But as we are inside a genjutsu, I can´t truly said what´s going wrong"

"While we are in here, care to tell us how that famous ambush after a bar night was? Because I can´t really understand how it was so important" asked Otohime.

"You don´t need to know…"

-Flashback-

A sixteen years old Madara found extremely relaxing to go to a karaoke bar every Friday night, after all he was doing something that hasn´t anything to do with fighting and he enjoyed. It would be the greatest… but then again, he was there. Hashirama always following him there and ruining his fun. What did the idiot thought? That he was planning something against the Senju in a bar? He should just leave him alone. Apparently his prayers were heard, because his old best friend left early, maybe to mop in the Naka river or something of the sort. The raven didn´t see him the rest of the night, which made it a wonderful one. He left the place at his hour when…

"Hello, Madara" suddenly some tree branches appeared out of nowhere, encircling his wrists, ankles and waist, the pinning him to tree in a very dark zone, where no one can see what was happening. He struggled, knowing full well who was doing this.

"What do you want, Hashirama? If you think you are achieving something just because you trapped me outside my stress reliever…"

"Oh, I just though that you would like to relieve some stress… with me, like the good old times" smirked the brunette, caressing the pale cheek of his captive. "But those times we were too young to do things like this, so it won´t be like the…"

"Cut the crap and let me go, you idiot"

"I finally have you where I want, so… no. I don´t want to lose the opportunity to do this to you" he got closer, giving Madara a bad feeling.

"Do… do what?" their lips crashed together in a heated kiss he didn´t want to answer, keeping his mouth tightly shut. It was no use, the tree branch that was encircling his waist helped it´s controller by undoing his belt somehow and caressing roughly his sleeping member. The friction caused it to wake up and a bad suppressed moan to escape his mouth, granting the other entrance. Both sixteen year olds were panting now, one scared and the other excited. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I´m going to make love to you, Madara" stated the Senju, licking and kissing his old friend´s neck, leaving marks on it. "I´ve wanted to do this for a long time…"

"No…"

"Yes…"

"NO!" and he continued saying no through the night, even if his body responded to the other and the burning pleasure that accompanied the act…. When it finally ended he was let free and felt to the floor in a mess. Hashirama offered him a hand to help him up, which he quickly rejected, even with the pain he was feeling between his tights.

"You accepted me, it wasn´t forced, you enjoyed that too…" said Hashirama, trying to convince the other to accept his help. The raven rejected it again.

"Hashirama, just… stop. It would be less humiliating if I hadn´t enjoyed it, so… don´t remember me anything" he finally got to his feet and limped away to the Uchiha compound. Once he was there, he just went to his room and laid on his bed, crying softly. He decided to cage the memory deep inside of his mind, not even telling Izuna what happened. He kept it buried… until he started dating Hashirama, once Konoha was formed.

"Do you remember… our first time together?" asked the brunette, making the Uchiha froze in his steps. "Because I do, it was one of the sweetest…"

"Hashirama, that´s something I would like to forget and believe me that I did all I could to do so" said Madara. "But now… I want to remember when we did love the right way, not the forced thing we had that time. Come with me…"

-End of the Flashback-

"Yes, you definitely don´t need to know" the raven looked up to see a very disappointed Sorato raising after hours talking with his father. The young man wasn´t expecting much from him, just a few ideas to clarify his doubts… but apparently Hashirama wasn´t able to give even that. Madara raised an eyebrow. "Have you ended?"

"It wasn´t what I wanted, but yes" Sorato snapped his fingers and the genjutsu began to disperse. "You are free to go"

"Than…" suddenly there appeared two very known children that appeared to be fighting over a whirlpool of bicolored chakra. Otohime opened her eyes wide, she recognized the murderous twins immediately. Some puppets emerged from the ground between the big group and the two kids.

"Kai, are you really going to…" the woman began.

"It´s no use, Otohime-sama" the puppeteer smiled sadly. "No one can against my siblings, believe me. The Sage of the Six Paths tried once and he wasn´t able to… maybe if he defeated them I would have been saved…"

"Kai!" yelled Riho, approaching with her brother. "Kai! I won´t let them kill you!"

"I´m sorry and thank you for being my friend…" the kids finally were to separate the two nucleus of chakra and return them to their insides. Without even a word, Hana made a hand sign and terminate the life of her older brother using a poisonous jutsu. Riho screamed and Ryoga felt into the ground, finally seeing the true personality of the girl he had felt in love with.

"We are back, Ryuuren-nii un"

"We are back, Hana-nee un" Hagoromo suddenly materialized in front of them, a very worried and serious expression on his face. It´s been a long time since he saw those two ninja and they meant more trouble than his mother and any plan she could have.

"They are back… the Twins of the Bicolor Obelisk"


	16. Chapter 16

The Akasuna twins had a very complex history. They were born geniuses, more than anyone else, and lived many lives. But the first one was one of the most important. They were still innocent in there and very close to their parents… Hana was his father´s little princess. Sasori loved to put his daughter on his knees when he was making poisons and explained her the uses of each toxins, even if the baby was too young to understand. But even then, the young mind found a way to recognize each of them and use them as good as her father: the colors. As she grew up, the girl never left that ability and made a poisonous paint jutsu, her favorite. For his part, Ryuuren liked more to be with his mother, flying and exploding things. Deidara taught him Bakuton since he was a baby, but he never liked clay. He ended up using sound bombs, even more powerful than the originals.

"They sleep like angels un" commented Deidara one night when the children were asleep.

"Yes, but… haven´t you seen that Hana didn´t spent much time with you and Ryuuren with me? And… we have been so occupied with the younger ones that Kai is growing jellaus" the redhead laughed. "I will spend the weekend with them, you can go to wherever you want with her"

"What do you think I am? A girl? But then again, you are right, danna un. I will take her to fly a bird" and he did. Hana wasn't that interested in a colorless clay bird, but things changed when an unwelcome unexpected party of guests arrived.

"Long time no see, Deidara" said Oonoki, stepping into the clear where mother and daughter were playing. The Tsuchikage´s eyes felt on the girl. "I see there have been some developments in your life apart from your criminal carrier"

"Stay away from us un"

"Deidara-nii" continued Kurotsuchi, entertained. "Is that your daughter? She is kind of pretty. We don´t want to hurt her, so you should hand her over and let us do our work"

"Stay away, I said un" the chat continued in that way until the battle started. Hana was fascinated in some strange way, never have been in a confrontation like that before. She saw the jutsu Oonoki made… magnificent. She was about to attack when Deidara managed to escape out of their reach, but the fascination never disappeared from her young mind. When they reach their home, they found out that Sasori had a very similar encounter with his grandmother and the younger twin had the same fascination for battle as her. Their fascination only grew more as years passed. They ended up annihilating villages after village to found enjoyment, but never like a good battle. Their chakras grew stronger…

"We don´t have… anyone to have a real battle… blood shed… is like making dogs bleed now un" commented Ryuuren over the bodies of some Konoha ANBU at age ten. Hana was by his side, equally bored.

"We need something more un"

"Un"

But then something happened. Their mother returned crying to their home without their father and said that he was gone forever. Hana couldn´t believe that. Kai tried to calm their mother, but it was no use. Even like that, the twins never cried. Soon their mother followed Sasori´s destiny and the past repeated, their nii-chan cried alone. And when the war exploded…

"So much blood… so much passion… this symphony, the song of war un…"

"So much red… such a bright colors… Magnificent un!"

"THIS IS DESTRUCCION! THIS IS ART!" both of them said laughing like maniacs. And they began to plan their war, the world against both of them, only them… and the grand finale will be the destruction of the whole world!... but when they finished planning their lives were so close to end.

"We need more live, nee-san un"

"No, we need a jutsu. A jutsu that resets our lives un…" and they made it with the barely some live they still had. Their beloved jutsu to reset their lives, so they could try their war over and over again…

The next live wasn´t much different, but they weren´t strong enough to face most of the shinobi that fought on the war… but that had a solution. Using they time reset the twins managed to make a new one to transport themselves in time. And they travelled between time, from Naruto and Sasuke to Kaguya, challenging to fight the strongest and defeating them.

"What are you doing un?" asked Hana one day when she found his brother trying a weird jutsu.

"New jutsu, Echo cavern, trophies, the jutsu from the ones we defeat un" he started touching his favorite flute and they continued their path through the time… but then again, it took too much time. On the third life, the twins returned with more power than ever and, once in their mother´s womb, sensed many strong hostile chakras approaching to them. It was the Bijuu.

"Why do I… sense that un?" asked Deidara to Konan, who was helping him with the birth of his children. The twins power proved to be nearly too much for his body, too taxing.

"It´s nothing, let the other handle it" said the woman with a smile and received the tiny children once they were ready to be born. First Hana, the stubborn elder sister, came out without crying, but breathing fast, and then Ryuuren, the witty younger brother, the same. Once Sasori was back he found his exhausted lover with the kids in the arms of Konan. "I don´t know how they have this much chakra, they just do"

"The they are going to need help growing up" said the father, taking the babies. Kai tugged on his sleeve and he lowered down to show him the newborns. "Say hello to your little siblings"

"Siblings? Weren´t we just having one baby?"

"Well, there were two" he let his son see. "Say hello to them"

"An otouto… and an imouto!" the kid said happily. "I love them! I´m going to protect them!"

It was not the first and last time Kai made that promise, but he soon learned that the twins didn´t need protection, they need a break. Their homicidal tendencies were shown earlier than in their previous loves and soon every child in the Akatsuki learned that it was better to keep their distances with the pair of toddlers that once managed to escape and kill an entire team of ANBU. It was easy, there were lots of things to do in the lair: Riho and Ryoga prayed to their Jashin and counted money, Yurika and Seiji made origami, Kai mind his own puppets, Rin hide in the darkness and the other pair of twins… Kazumi and Tsubaki were busy helping Kisame battle with their mother´s sickness.

"I´ve seen this many times before… why do they battle against the inevitable un?"

"Because of sheer stupidity, nothing can prevent the inevitable… like our war un"

"Un…"

They didn´t achieve anything in that life, just saw the end of the War. The next one got for the worst, the war exploded earlier and they were orphaned before they can walk or talk. Kai left them and they got separated. Hana went to live in Suna under Ebizu´s guidance and Ryuuren in Iwa, being taken care on by Kurotsuchi. They didn´t enjoy being separated after all this lives together and they wanted their nii-san to take care of them, at least he was family.

"Akako-chan, what are you doing?" asked Kankuro getting closer to the girl once. He was surprise that she didn´t show any interest in puppets, but he couldn´t blame her and just let her do her things in peace. "You should be in the academy, I will take you there"

"It´s no use un" Kankuro saw the little girl lifting a blue glass and peering at it, frowning. "Needs more…"

"What are you doing that is more important than the Academy, then?" he talked to her as if he was talking to a seven year old, her physical age.

"Poison un"

"Poison? You are too little to…" she finished her poison and threw a little drop towards a mice in the wall, who was killed immediately. "I can´t believe it…" his expression hardened. "Look, maybe the classes are a little bit boring for you, as you seem to be very talented, but…"

"Tell me, if I do the jutsus they wanted me to learn can I graduate early?"

"You haven´t gone to class one day, how can you…" she did them all. Kankuro frowned. "Where did you learn that?"

"I was born knowing, un"

"That isn´t an explanation"

"Take it if you want, it´s the only one you will get un" she continued with her concoctions. "Now, can I graduate?"

"Listen, maybe you think boring jutsu it´s the only thing academy teaches you, but it´s not. You still need to know your team, learn to work in a team…."

"Team? I´m a team with someone already and he is the only one I will ever make a team with" Hana smirked amused. "Tell me, Kankuro-san, what would you say if I kill a dozen of your ninja with my poisons? This art should be seen by everyone"

"I will deem you a traitor and fight you like I did your father" he wasn´t so sure about wanting to be close to her. She laughed at his response and continue working. He left and ordered some jounin to watch her, but not getting into her way if she wanted to do something. He would deal with her on his own.

-In Iwa-

Ryuuren was playing his flute in the camps separated for the explosion corps. Kurotsuchi went to him, worried about his safety, but the kid didn´t look at her. The Tsuchikage was getting worried, Ryuuren was incredibly quiet for a boy, never raising his voice and always minding his own business.

"Look, Dai-chan, you need to go to the academy, it´s the right place for you" he raised his hands in a very known sign and immediately the whole camp exploded, bringing the woman bad memories from the man that birthed the boy. "Where did you learn that"

"Un…"

"Who taught you that?!"

"Un…" he raised and left playing his flute. Kurotsuchi managed to get him in the middle of his way home and grabbed him by the arm.

"Look… ah… you don´t need to tell me, but… at least go to the Academy and make some friends. You will see that playing with the other kids will make you…"

"Art first…" he finally said. "She and I team… only she"

"She? Who are you talking about?"

"Un…" he entered the house and closed his door, leaving a very scared Kurotsuchi behind. She didn´t know how to deal with him anymore and she was scared he might turn into a second Deidara, not imagining that he was something definitely worst. She went to her grandfather for advice and Oonoki told her to be patient, that the boy was still innocent…

-A few days later-

The twins finally planned their great escapade and attacked their villages, killing many ninja in their way, but they were not interested in killing everybody (more out of laziness than of compassion). They met in the middle of the way from Iwa to Suna, chased by both villages and when they were finally again one in front of the other.

"Hello, Hana-nee un"

"Hello, Ryuuren-nii un" their hands touched, making them feel the chakra of the other, letting the boy and girl feel the proximity of the other being they were used to, the only one they would not kill because they were part of each other.

"Hana? Ryuuren? What the hell is that?" yelled Kankuro, seeing the somehow emotive reunion between brother and sister.

"Our names, the only names we have, the names our parents gave to us"

"It´s impossible, you were too little to…" the twins broke out of laugher.

"Do you really think we are as young as we are seen un?" Hana continued, amused. "We made a jutsu to reset our lives so we can try to achieve our definitive art over and over again"

"Let´s say I believe you, what is for you that definitive art?" asked the puppeteer. "Eternal? Fleeting? What were you trying to do for Rikkudo Sennin knows how long?"

"A harmony between the two: Destruccion!" she said as is it was obvious. "You will see it, a War even more disastrous than the ones we have already seen… it would be magnificent un!"

"You are crazy, you must be stopped immediately" the Tsuchikage put herself in battle stance, ready strike down the boy she has seen growing up since he was a baby.

"As if you can, not even Kaguya could kill us" they raised each a hand and using them, they made a few hand signs together. Suddenly their bodies began to fuse until they were a whole new being, one that had a different color for each side of the body. "Glad it worked"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I´m not Hana, I´m not Ryuuren, but the being that was born from them" the thing breathed in and exhaled before continuing. "I´m Obelisk!" and it left, travelling between the time. It knew what he had to do to continue with it´s plans. Kai eventually went to search for his sibling but didn´t find them there.

"They are not here" said Gaara calmly. "They left"

"Left? Where un?!"

-Many live after-

Obelisk finally had the power to do what it wanted the most. Hana and Ryuuren separate sometimes, just to enjoy the lives. They made their homes in the Shinju before Kaguya even appeared and started feeding it all the chakra they have recollected. The became the gardeners and soon managed to convince everybody to fight an eternal bloody war just for their amusement while their project with the tree was finished.

"Nearly un"

"Nearly un"

But before it was finished… before a new Shinju was born with their terrible chakra and started the massive destruction it wanted Kaguya consumed the fruit and their forbidden seed died without it´s protective cocoon. They were enraged at the Rabbit Goddess, who knew they were the cause of all the war between humans. She needed to save them from those two being that now were one. Obelisk stood in front of her, angry.

"You ruined our plans! You ruined our art! Now we will need to start over again un!"

"You are a monster, Obelisk, and I will stop you so you will never torture this people and make them fight for your own amusement again!" she yelled and, in her first and probably final battle for the destiny against evil, the Ootsutsuki woman proved to be a really good rival in all her strength, more than anyone they have ever faced… but not enough. She was lying on the floor with the thing about to kill her when she had an idea. Using a distraction and her new power she managed to extract Obelisk chakra source and leave the twins defenseless.

"What… have you done un?" asked the bring before getting split in two again. Kaguya was about to kill them but decided against it. Their power was over.

"I have… still some chakra… un" said Ryuuren, drowning in something he didn´t want to know.

"Me too… put it together… we might… reset our lives again" his sister finished and that they did.

-After that-

"This cute little babies are here… but their chakra is so weak, I can´t really sense it" commented Konan. Deidara and Sasori didn´t mind, it was their children after all. But for the murderous twins it wasn´t over. Once they could move on their own again they went to the Akatsuki´s prison and sucked the chakra from their captives (they thought about that as an emergency jutsu). Their recovery had begun…


	17. Chapter 17

The twins were now complete and, as Hana terminated her brother´s live, Ryuuren turned his eyes towards the other pair of twins and used a jutsu on them, as a revenge for his mother´s lose at the battle with Itachi Uchiha. Tsubaki tried to counter the attack, but it was too late… Soon the twins find themselves on a wood that was covered in snow. They were admiring the scenery and waiting for an attack when…

"Catch me, mommy!" a little girl´s voice resounded. Then she appeared… a younger version of Tsubaki, maybe of seven or eight. She seemed to be having fun. The older version of her was about to go to search herself when…

"Tsuki… Tsubaki, please don´t ran away like that, you can get lost!" said another voice. A person that she only knew through photo arrived that moment, making both twins widen their eyes.

"It can´t be… mother" Itachi Uchiha entered the clearing and finally grabbed his daughter, smiling when he finally got a grip of her.

"Don´t go off like that, sweetie, woods can be were dangerous. There could be bear and many other animals…"

"I like animals!"

"Sure you do, but now we have to leave, okay?" Itachi and Tsubaki were getting out of view, so the older twins ran to catch up to them… until Itachi collapsed on the ground, kneeling and coughing in a very bad way, making horrible sounds. When he took his hands away from his mouth they noticed he has been coughing up blood.

"Mommy?"

"Itachi!" a blue skinned man followed by the other twin arrived and kneeled in front of him. "We need to go to the base now or…"

"Is mommy okay, daddy?" asked Kazumi.

"He is only a little sick, don´t worry" smiled Kisame, carrying Itachi to transport him faster. The older versions stayed with them and saw how the younger ones helped to take care of their mother while he recovered from the attack. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I´m okay, no…" he hasn´t finished when another round of coughs assaulted him and the girls shot up to get the medicine. The dark haired man drank it and he finally calmed. "Girls, can you get out so we can talk" the little females left obediently. "I have to do it now…"

"Itachi, please…"

"I´m getting worse, Kisame, this way I´m not going to last much longer" he sighed. "Sasuke needs me…"

"The girls need you too and more than that brat! They are your daughters!" screamed Kisame in desperation. "Please, don´t do it"

"It´s okay. I´m not doing this only for him, but for the girls and the future generations of my clan… I will assure they have a good life and… I´m sure Sasuke will help you with this…" he paused to breathe and the shark sighed in resignation. The sick man grabbed his chin and lifted it. "Thank you, Kisame, thank you for loving me and giving me this wonderful time with you and our daughters… I love you"

"I love you too" they kissed and the vision disappeared. The twins were left with an aching hearth. Suddenly they were thrown into a different reality.

"Where are we now?" asked Tsubaki, but Kazumi recognized it somehow. It was Kirigakure. She found a girl pretty much like her, but younger and with a long hair. He was practicing with a sword and Sharingan up, moving much like a gazelle.

"Not enough, not enough…" she whispered while she fought. "If I want to be the first woman in the Hidden Mist Swordsman then I have to be better!" she practiced until she was exhausted. After that she hid her sword and went to a house the twins never knew before. "I´m home"

"You are late!" a woman yelled from the couch, throwing an empty beer bottle at her. She dodged and went to a door. "Fix dinner now!"

"Good to see you too, mother" she started to cook.

"If my husband was still alive then you wouldn´t be here"

"I think my father would have been happy to have a daughter"

"Silence, Aoi! Just do your things and disappear!" ordered the woman. She did and quickly left. Aoi tied up her Kirigakure headband and went to practice again, when…

"You aren´t happy with your lie of a life…" a voice was heard from behind. Once she turned around, she saw two figures. Ryoga and Zetsu, the Jashinist the one talking. "I understand, after all I had the same lie of a live… until I found my sister and my real past"

"What are you talking about?" she got into combat position.

"You are so good with the sword but no one wants you using one. You are such an excellent kunoichi but they didn´t praise you, your mother didn´t love you… nothing is what it seems to be" he dumped a book in front of her. "Aoi Shee is not your name and that woman is not your mother"

"What?!"

"Your mother´s name was Itachi Uchiha, your father´s was Kisame Hoshigaki, both missing nin. They were part of the Akatsuki, a feared criminal organization" he lowered his eyes. "That book has everything you need to know"

"How do I know you are not lying?"

"Why would we lie?" and they disappeared. She looked at the book, trying to decide if she should leave it or not. She loved her mother but she didn´t love her, was always hitting and abusing her… why would that be? Aoi finally lifted the book and open it. A photo of two young girls felt down. Her eyes widened when she saw herself in there. She was not stupid, the only photo ever taken of her mother and her was when she was a baby that age. She closed the book and read the first page. "Diary of Itachi Uchiha?" she sat down and began reading… after a few hours she felt a connections with the book and the name photos of her and her… twin sister. "Mother" she smiled, recognizing Itachi as her true mother. "Hoshigaki Kazumi… that was a good name, it will be my only name from now on… and forget the Swordsmen, I will not only reach their level, I will surpass them!" she raised a fist to the sky. "Watch me, father. You always said I was a natural at swords play? Well, see me become the best! For now, my new objective is recovering Samehada, the sword that should have been mine…"

-Meanwhile in Konoha-

"Ayatsuri, you are forgetting your lunch!" said Sakura to her niece while she ran to the Hokage tower. The young Uchiha returned and grabbed the bag , running to catch up with her team. She had a happy live, if she didn´t count Sarada making a little bit of hell since she could talk, but it was okay. For some reason the people in the village gave her strange looks, but she didn´t mind. The missions that day was long and when she finally returned to the Hokage tower while her team was in Ichiraku…

"Shhhhhh…" whispered Sarada, that was crouching behind the door of the Hokage´s office. "Dad and uncle Naruto are talking about something that seems important. I want to hear so don´t interrupt me."

"Sarada-chan, it´s bad to hear private conversations in secret, we should…"

"Should tell Ayatsuri everything" finished Sasuke and she started listening carefully. They were talking about her after all. "How is Aoi-chan? I haven´t seen her in some time…"

"Mei-sama and Choujuro-sama assured me she is well taken care of" answered Naruto. "She will be a great shinobi and be here for the Chuunin Exams, a great time for them to meet dattebayo!"

"I… don´t really…" the older Uchiha stopped and Ayatsuri had the feeling she has been discovered. Sarada and her were pushed inside. He younger looked up at her father with an innocent smile, but the older raised an eyebrow. "What were you two doing in there, hearing a conversation that was clearly private?"

"Well… you seem to be talking about me, Sasuke-sama, and I…" began the girl, but was cut.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me uncle Sasuke"

"It´s just that… people always tell me to address you with respect, and I don´t really know…"

"What she means is that we are the central family of the Uchiha while who knows who her parents were" said Sarada in a very petulant tone.

"I do" said the older, giving his daughter a hard look. "My older… sister was her mother. Itachi, that was her name. She married a Mist ninja, one of the seven swordsman shortly before the War. Your parents died there, Itachi did so to save the Army from the Edo Tensei… I was there" he put a hand on his niece´s head. "You are pretty much like h… her, when she was your age"

"Sa… uncle… you mentioned someone called Aoi, who is her?"

"Your twin sister" answered the older Uchiha.

"What?! There is another one!" yelled Sarada. She didn´t want another cousin to steal her father´s attention.

"Yes, Aoi lived on Kiri until now and… I want her to know she had another family apart from the adoptive one she got in there. She will be here for the next Chuunin exams and I want you two to meet, of course if you are okay with it"

"Of course, I´ve always wanted a sister"

-The day-

Ayatsuri woke up earlier than usual and prepare herself for the big day. She was not only enthusiastic because of her first chuunin exams, but to meet her sister too. The girl was walking with her teammates to the place of the first exam when they practically collided with a team from Kiri. The two kunoichi on the teams looked at each other, they looked a lot like each other.

"Aoi-chan, that girl looks like you with a longer hair" commented one of the boys, but his teammate only ignored him, too enclosed in her memories of her recent battle with Killer Bee and the recovery of her father´s sword. She might have not managed to capture the jinchuriki, but at least she recovered her inheritance. "Aoi…"

"Let´s go, we have a test to make" was her only words.

-A month later-

It was the day of the tournament and after many gennin, it was Ayatsuri´s turn to fight… against her sister. The fight begin and she tried to tell the other that they were twin sisters. Much to her surprise, Aoi knew. As they were clearly matched, she took a scroll and quickly did a summon. Much to everybody´s surprise, the scroll contained Samehada.

"I´m Hoshigaki Kazumi… and you are Tsubaki, those were the names our parents gave us, those are our only names" she threw an attack at her, which she dodged because of pure look. The weapon awoken in her mistresses hands.

"That girl… so she is the one that attacked Bee back then" said Darui, thanking the Rikkudo Sennin that his predecessor wasn´t there to kill the genin. Chouujuro wanted to lift himself from the seat and go stop Kazumi, but was stopped by the dark skinned man. "I want to see the result of the combats between these two"

"You are saying this just because you have never seen Aoi… I mean Kazumi fight!" screamed the Mizukage. "She is ruthless and at her young age rivals Kisame-sempai in ability with the sword" the Raikage raised an eyebrow. "We discovered her learning kenjutsu by her own means… she was a natural. The elders even said that someday she was going to surpass even Mangetsu Hozuki."

"So she is a prodigy, hum…"

The twins fight ended up in a tie, but not in the way Aya… Tsubaki wanted. The young girl was left by her sister with her mother´s old diary. Kazumi left with the Akatsuki, having read only half of it, the part she thought she needed to know. Tsubaki picked up her twin´s scratched forehead protector and the book, then retired to another place to read without anybody interrupting her. When she finished the older versions noticed the determinate look in her eyes.

"We need to do something!" screamed the Mizukage in a nervous break. "If we don´t stop this until it comes to worst…"

"What we need is a spy inside the Akatsuki, something like Ita…" begin the Tsuchikage, but Kurotsuchi was interrupted by an enraged Sasuke.

"I´m not going to let somebody else follow the same fate as my brother!" he yelled.

"Here is a volunteer to do that" said a very sure Tsubaki, entering the room where the Kages were talking. She stood in front of them and, after shutting up Sasuke (he was against his niece doing that), she bowed. "I want to be a proud Konoha kunoichi like my mother… Tell me what to do"

-Back to reality-

"Kazumi… Tsubaki… are you alright?" Sasuke shook them awake. "What did you see?"

"I… don´t really know" answered the older. "But I won´t make the same mistake again"

"I will finish my mission" said her twin. "We will fight"


	18. Chapter 18

Hana and Ryuuren stood atop all of them, the most monstrous concentration of chakra they all have ever sensed, even more than Kaguya herself… Hagoromo and Hamura appeared in that moment, ready to fight by their side. The twins laughed at the collection of Kages that were about to entertain them. Yes, they were definitely going to win.

"Who do you think you are to even try to fight us? We have already defeated you many times, just for fun, in many lives un" the girl began talking, the usual dynamic the fraternal twins had. "You are nothing but ant about to be crushed under our feet."

"Who we are? Just a collection of the best shinobi since the ninja villages were established" answered the blond Hokage, signaling the other Kages. "We might have not been enough separated, but together… together we can achieve incredible things dattebayo!" he raised a fist. "We will kick your asses, you idiots"

"You are not enough un" she laughed. "Ryuuren-nii, show them"

"Un…" the young male made a few hand signs and took his flute to his mouth. "Echo Cavern no Jutsu" the music started flowing from the instrument, more beautiful than anything the others have ever heard. Suddenly a voice that seemed like trapped inside the song yelled a jutsu. Instantly Kurotsuchi dodged, taking Chojuuro and Darui down with her, recognizing her grandfather´s jutsu of molecular destruction.

"What the fuck?!" she screamed.

"They are like Sasori" grunted Sakura, that arrived to the place with Hinata, both women ready to fight for their families. "They took trophies from their fallen enemies, their jutsus. This is the prison for those jutsus"

"Like Sasori his puppets, Ryuuren his flute" growled her husband. "I will snap their little necks when I put my hands on them"

"Then maybe is the right time for me to appear, Sasuke-kun" appeared Orochimaru with Kabuto, bringing with them the entire army of undead from the last war… all of them except Sasori and Deidara. "Finally this jutsu is proving to be for help, the users will help to nullify their techniques while you work" the snake Sannin frowned. "We have to strike them dead in one attack or they will really go serious."

"What?"

"I finally found a scroll that mentioned the Bicolored Obelisk Twins" said the pale man while Kabuto commanded the Edo Tensei. "They are not like any shinobi, they are the origin of the fruit of chakra. Stealing that fruit…"

"Kaguya stole their power, a black power that was soon to flourish and destroy the world" finished Hagoromo. "Yes, those two… were creating a new Shinju that will consume the planet and it´s life like a parasite until it died away."

"But somehow Mother saved us killed their seed… they could never create one again…" finished Hamura, frowning his Byakugan eyes. "She sealed them, but that didn´t stop them, the terrible demons that with a single jutsu could decimate an entire quarter of the planet"

"That was all? I thought it would be worst" commented Hashirama, searching along with Naruto for a weak point with the Senjutsu.

"OH, and there was a creature called Obelisk they created that can kill the entire world if it wants"

"Great"

"There!" the blond Nanadaime, Bee and Gaara formed bijuu damas and attacked… but it wasn´t nearly enough… "That could have gone better. What could we do?"

-A lot of time and an epic battle later-

"My flute… my beautiful flute un" said Ryuuren, the most he have talked in a lot of time. The entire army was already tired, even the Edo Tensei for the power that was needed of all of them to destroy the Cavern of Echo. The blond twin didn´t change his neutral expression and half lidded eyes, as if he didn´t care about anything in the world. His sister, on the contrary, took upon herself to express the feelings he should be expressing.

"They are not nice un. They will pay!"

"Those two are so weird…" commented Kakashi, a sweat drop falling on his forehead. He mentally give his thanks to the spirit of his deceased friend for letting him take care of Rin. The more he knew about the Akatsuki, the most he was convinced that the only thing that could get out of that organization was freaks.

"When I see again Sasori and Deidara…" swore Itachi, but he put a hand on his mouth before he can say some bad words that should definitely not reach his innocent daughters´ ears. He has just meet them, he should not set a bad example since the beginning, he needed to control himself. "I´m going to have serious conversation about raising some kids with them."

"Damn it!" screamed Kurotsuchi, letting out a string of bad words that made all the present mothers look at her bad. "What the hell did Deidara-nii eat when he was pregnant with those two?"

"Eh…"

-Many years before-

"Un un un…" was the only sound the blond made while he ate like a pig, his big belly that seemed about to burst. Right on his lap was a sugar bag, full of… plain sugar. Itachi was seeing it with inner surprise and horror, thanking God because he didn´t have that kind of cravings when he was pregnant. Then Sasori entered to the base.

"I´m home" the tired redhead muttered.

"You have it? Give it to me un!" screamed the blond, having finished five kilos of sugar in an hour and still craved more. The puppeteer gave the anxious bomber the most sugary threat he have ever seen. It was a chocolate something with fudge on the top and some other toppings that could only be a recipe to diabetes. "Good… so good un"

"Where the hell did you found that? The place should be marked with a medical hazard cartel" commented the Uchiha while he looked at the explosives expert devouring the thing.

"In a normal ice cream shop" answered the artist. "I just paid extra for the other toppings"

"Do you want your child to be born with a medical condition because it had too much sugar?"

"No, but it´s the only thing he eats… apart Konan said that something was wrong and he needed more energy than he has, that´s why he is consuming nearly trice the amount of sugar a normal person would diary consume." Explained Sasori.

"What do you mean?"

"He needs that much sugar for the baby"

"I don´t think it´s a baby, that belly could easily house two" commented Kisame, that entered that moment with the twins in his arms. "I remember Itachi´s when this two were still inside of him… that was new definition of huge to me"

"Kisame, if you enjoy your sex life as it is, don´t dare to say anything like that again"

"It would be the only thing that I need, that he gives birth to twins…" said the puppet with an eyebrow twitching as his partner finished with the ice cream and begin with another bag of sugar, from a pile that was at his right. The need was so overcoming that even his hand mouths were full of the sweet thing…

-Back to the present-

"Ahhh… sugar, I think… enough to cause diabetes to a whale" answered the Uchiha and everybody looked at him as if he was crazy. "Yeah, I thought that too. That much sugar definite wasn´t healthy for anyone, just look at this perfect examples"

"Really? He ate only sugar?" asked Otohime in disbelieve. "Because Kai never let them have even the tiniest candy, as if they could catch the plague by eating them"

"That´s because last time we ate sugar, we ended up killing a lot of people" explained the redheaded female.

"You killed a lot of people anyway!"

"Yes…"

-A lot of effort and a crushed army of undead-

Nearly all of the Edo Tensei was now on the floor, completely decimated. It appeared that the twins were capable of more than just killing the living… but it has been enough for Itachi to hurt Hana on the arm and Chouujuro Ryuuren in the hand. The pain was a new sensation for the kids and the vision of their own blood… they didn´t even thought that they could have the same blood as everyone, so red.

"You hurt us un… you all managed to make a little injury in bodies no one could ever hurt before, not even when we were at our weakest" said the female. "Let´s became one, nii-san un"

"Let´s…" was her brother´s answer.

"NO!" but it was too late, their hands were too fast. Suddenly the twins disappeared in in their place was a creature that looked human, but half of it was a female, Hana, and the other half a male, Ryuuren.

"I am Obelisk" he announced in a double voice that sent shivers down the spine of the rest of them. "I´m not Hana, I´m not Ryuuren, but both of them. I´m the guard of the Shinju, I´m the God of Wars, I´m the Demon of Destruction"

"Wow, it surely has a lot of names, dattebayo" commented Naruto.

"Don´t distract yourself!" yelled Sorato, that was fighting along with them. He didn´t like the twins and disliked their creation even more. He was one of the few that could follow the movements of the two destroyers, but it was nearly impossible now that they were only one being. The poisonous clouds were trapped inside a barrier they put when they were trapped by the Echo Cavern, but it wouldn´t last forever. Hana´s poison was so powerful that it was slowly melting the powerful barrier and Ryuuren´s sonic bombs were equal if not more. Obelisk was like an invincible monster.

"Maybe we are not putting this in the right way" said Sasuke. "Separated they were a nightmare, but together… just as us we are invincible" then something came to his head. "Hey, Kabuto, Orochimaru, do you still have the scrolls from those two´s parents? It will be a great time to use them"

"Why?" asked the white haired snake.

"Just do it!" both master and apprentice did. Deidara and Sasori appeared in the middle of the battle field. Itachi, that was one of the few Edo Tensei still in the game, turned around to shot them a nasty glare.

"What un?" asked Deidara. It was strange how the weasel was seeing him, as if he has done something more unforgivable than stealing his dango.

"Explain that" he signaled at the creature that was too focused on crushing some unfortunate revived shinobi. The two artists turned their eyes at the sound of the explosions and cries of pain while the body of a poor unfortunate was being completely obliterated.

"That is… I don´t know un, but it´s somehow fam…" his eyes went wide and he removed his freckle from his eye. Sasori for his part was completely confused. His little girl and little boy… they were united in a whole body, the most powerful thing that was on the face of earth… but they weren´t happy. Both of them were consumed by a madness that was familiar to both of their parents. The madness of two artists willing to die for their art. "My babies… where is Kai?"

"They killed him" Kurotsuchi answered and got a sick pleasure when the blond put a hand over his middle, clearly having a great conflict and great pain.

"Hana… Ryuuren… Hana… Ryuuren… HANA! RYUUREN!" screamed both of them, finally catching their children´s attention. The twins stopped immediately and their eyes landed on their parents, the ones they haven´t seen since a long time ago. Immediately both hearths started brewing new feelings… just that they weren´t for the same person. They weren´t in the same train of thoughts anymore, not two sides of one same being.

"Mother un" said one side, the blond one.

"Father un" said the other, the redhead. Then something unbelievable happened: the twins lost control of their fusion jutsu. Obelisk couldn´t exist when they weren´t two sides of the same being, when they had differences. Finally it was impossible to continue and they got separated.

"My little boy un…" Deidara extended his hands towards his son. Ryuuren wanted so much to go and hug his mom. How much had he missed him. That same new feeling that was in his hearth when he lost control of Obelisk continue brewing in his hearth. "How much have you suffered because of my selfishness… I don´t think I´m worthy of being called your mother un"

"My baby girl" said Sasori, that was very close to his daughter even when she was a baby. Hana had the same reaction as her twin. She missed her father so much… she remembered all the times she had sat down in his lap and made poisons with him, how much has she learned. "I… don´t know how to ask you to forgive me for my selfishness. My dear, just yet I see the damage I´ve caused to you, it was never my intension, but…"

"You… you left us alone! Me alone!" she finally screamed, giving up to the feeling. She was no longer the invulnerable Hana, part of Obelisk, but Akasuna no Hana, a little girl that lost her beloved father and was grieving for him. Tears came to her eyes for the first time in all her lives, rolling down her cheeks at the pain. Sasori was surprised, he has never seen his daughter like that, she didn´t even cried when she was born. "What… what is this un?" she said putting her hands in her eyes and then turned to her twin. Ryuuren had the same reaction in their mother´s arms, just silently, crying for the first time in his life. "Make it stop!"

"It´s okay, sweetie, it´s alright"

"No… it´s not… not… I´m not this… WE are not this! We can´t cry! We are infallible!" she screamed and both her and her twin gave a step back. They prepared their jutsus but their crying made them slow. "AH!" Hana took her hand to her chest. A thunder chakra infused fist was right through it.

"HUH!" Ryuuren did the same, feeling a lava infused fist through it. Sasuke and Naruto sighed, taking out their arms from the bodies of the Great Destructors. The two halves of Obelisk raised a dying hand and tried to make the jutsu to begin again their lives… but they ended up being stopped by Hashirama and Hagoromo.

"You had everything someone wanted, you lost it… and in the end grieve for losing a loved one was the only thing powerful enough to defeat you" the Shodaime sighed. "How strange, even monsters could be human in the end"

"Who is… the real monster here? We… were not only trying to make people see our art… but save them…" coughed Hana while her brother stared at the sky. Their parents got closer and cuddled the children, trying to make them stop, but it wasn´t of use. "There are different kind of monsters. You were a monster that was cowards enough to let his family suffer until their lives were hell on earth" she then looks with surprisingly sincere eyes at the Sage of Six Paths. "He is a monster that left his son alone when he needed him the most and didn´t protect or listen to him."

"How dare you?! I never did something like…" she smiled, as if she was right.

"Indra… he was crying alone in the darkness… he was… hurt. You let… him… get… hurt… beyond repair" she coughed. "We … that fought him for some hours knew it" she spat blood. "If you weren´t blind…" but she died before finishing. Some hours later Orochimaru dispelled the Edo Tensei, letting Itachi to properly say goodbye to his daughters and the artistic duo to bury their children. Otohime and Sorato left Konoha as said and the Jashinists left back to their homes… practically everything was back to normal.

-Some days later-

"I don´t know, it wasn´t like this when I…" started the snake Sannin when he found his vault open in a visit from Tsunade. "Wait a minute, MITSUKI!"

"Orochimaru, you need to put that brat in his place!" both Sannin ran towards the place where Mitsuki´s chakra was located. The Uchiha twins sensed the dangerous chakra too and ran to the place, but...

"WHAT´S HAPPENING?!"

Well, the twins are dead, but their jutsus not. What do you think they have done? Who are the victims? I will write a continuacion for this fics. Write me reviews!


End file.
